Indescriptible et délicieuse
by Tora-Lala
Summary: C'est en marchant dans la rue,en maudissant cette vie de merde,que Rivaille cogna,rencontra et sauva un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir une vie très clean vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait rencontré. Son prénom ? Eren. Son nom ? C'était un secret. La raison pour lequel il fuyait, la raison pour lequel il avait réussi à rencontré l'homme mûr inconnu dans la rue...
1. Chapter 1

Les lumières défilaient dans la rue, dans la ville , dans la nuit noire. Les voitures roulaient à une vitesse correcte respectant les limitations et les feu rouges. Un long défilé de personne marchaient, se promenaient accompagner ou pas, rendant la ville encore vivante malgré l'heure tardive. Certains sortaient de soirées arrosées, et d'autres rentraient tout simplement du travaille. C'était l'été. Et donc les nuits étaient moins fraîches qu'à l'accoutumé lorsqu'on tombait sur une autre saison. Un homme, simple jeune homme marchait, tranquille les mains dans les poches avec un air délasser je-m'en-foutiste et à la fois sévère dû à ses sourcils froncés. Il portait un gilet bleu marine assez grand pour sa taille, un tee-shirt noir, un bermuda couleur beige et des chaussures simple d'été.

D'après l'allure de sa marche, la lenteur de ses pas, ses mains nonchalamment placées dans ses poches de gilet et son regard impassible dirigé vers le ciel, sa vie ne devait pas être attractive. Une vie monotone auquel il devait être habitué depuis un certains moment déjà. Une vie triste, non attractif, sans objectif. Une vie qui rendrait n'importe qui dépressif pour une personne assez fragile de base mentalement. Une vie que seul lui avait vécue, connue, ressentie. Un passé effroyable, un passé dégueulasse et glauque que seul lui avait eu la chance ou la malchance de connaître.

Ce passé, il ne lui en voulait pas. Grâce à ça il avait appris la vérité de ce monde houleux depuis bien longtemps, assez tôt, qui lui avait permis de vivre et même de survivre dans cette société immonde, infâme et sale. Il avait vu beaucoup de chose qu'il n'aurait en temps normal jamais vu et vécu de toute son existence. Traumatisé était-t-il ? Non. Il avait juste appris la réalité de ce monde haïssable et malpropre. Sa prise de conscience à l'égard de cette société inconsciente et bornée l'avait frappé dès son plus jeune âge. Son enfance, son adolescence pollué et décimé par tout ces « parasites » perturbateurs n'agissant que par intérêt et cupidité.

Maintenant seul, « tranquille », à quoi rimait toutes ses « actions de survie » pour en finir ainsi, blasé, apathique, lassé de tout. A quoi servait-t-il ? Pourquoi se laissait-il ainsi guidé et exploité par ce système aberrant. Ne devait-t-il pas être libre ?

Le jeune adulte émit un grand soupir lasse et agacé avant de porter son regard ailleurs que vers la lune. Mais ses petites réflexions antérieures et pessimistes ne lui permirent pas de se reprendre en main physiquement et mentalement. Ce qui lui valut une petite collision auprès d'un autre corps plus imposant que lui. Le choc fut légèrement brutal. Assez pour faire tombé la personne en face du jeune adulte abasourdie par cette scène qui l'ennuya encore plus.

Il ferma fort les yeux avant de passer une main sur son visage emprisonnant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes en frottant celui-ci. Il entendit un léger grognement qui lui fit porter son attention ailleurs qu'envers son profond agacement. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns et au teint bronzé. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit faiblement éclairer par quelques lumières de bâtiments et de magasins l'homme au teint pâle contrairement à l'inconnu pouvait voir partiellement quelques détails grâce aux voitures qui passaient assez fréquemment.

L'homme aux cheveux ébènes arqua un sourcil en voyant quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose qui le frappa. L'intrigua. Et même peut-être le fascina. Des yeux vert. Un étrange vert. Une couleur verte comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Un vert vif et doux à la fois. Doux était un bien grand mot. Car ce que lui lança comme regard l'inconnu était loin d'être mielleux. C'était plutôt une expression, acéré, amer et violente. Un regard haineux que le ténébreux ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'adolescent avait l'air d'être dans un mauvais état. Il semblait fatigué et sans être étonné énervé. Mais bon, l'adulte n'en avait que faire. Il n'allait sûrement pas avoir pitié pour un gosse qui avait à l'évidence fuguer de chez lui. Oui. La pitié n'existait pas chez lui. Il n'en avait que faire et cela ne servait strictement à rien dans ce monde hilarant remplis de fausses choses et d'hypocrisie. Le regard remplis d'agressivité de l'adolescent ne l'atteignait en aucun cas. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de tout simplement de le regarder de haut grâce à sa position avantageuse du faite qu'il se tenait debout, avec dédains et lassitude comme il le faisait à son habitude avec la plupart des gens.

Un « désolé » ne servirait à rien. Pas pour une personne déjà irrité et qui plus est un adolescent. Cela ne l'énerverait que plus. Et il n'avait pas forcément envie de se prendre la tête avec un gamin à vingt deux heure du soir. S'en que l'homme aux cheveux ébènes ne s'y attende, l'adolescent se releva avec difficulté, bousculant au passage l'adulte sans remord pour tituber jusqu'à un arbre planté dans l'allée de la rue comme parmi tant d'autre pour s'y adosser et se laisser glisser dessus le visage crispé. Ses cheveux brun collaient sur son visage crade luisant de sueur.

« Tch ! » fit l'adulte en remarquant sa veste tâchée d'une couleur assez foncée. Il sorti sa main gauche de la poche de sa veste pour y venir touché la tâche suspecte qui trônait sur sa manche droite. C'était chaud et gluant. Eh merde. Le plus âgé fronça ses sourcils encore plus et fit demi tour jusqu'au gosse gisant par terre.

« Eh gamin, tu te vides de ton sang. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux d'une lenteur extrême avant de venir fixer son regard vert fatigué dans celui d'une paire d'yeux couleur grises. Une voiture puis deux passèrent avant que l'adolescent ne réponde.

« Et alors ?

-Comment-ça « et alors ? », si tu veux crevé c'est pas mon problème mais tu viens de salir ma veste gamin. Et je déteste tout ce qui est dégueulasse. »

L'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux. Surpris. Lui qui était si fatiguer pour les ouvrirent voilà qu'il le faisait inconsciemment sidéré par la façon de penser de l'individu devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui parlait ainsi. D'habitude à cause de son état fréquemment douteux, certaines personnes lui demandait si il allait bien ou pleins d'autre formes de faussetés auquel il avait droit depuis qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation . Et même, une personne « normale » ne balancerai jamais ce genre de chose quand on sait qu'elle est consciente qu'un individu agonise devant nous. Lui dire en gros qu'il est maniaque alors qu'il sait lui même que le jeune homme se vide de son sang l'étonna.

Bah il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cela faisait décidément du bien de s'échapper de l'hypocrisie des gens de temps en temps. Soit l'adulte se foutait de sa gueule, soit il était dérangé. Mais le blessé n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule en temps normale et il le fit savoir à son aîné.

« Si t'aime tant que ça les choses propres, lâche ta veste et casse-toi, sale vieux. »

S'en qu'il ne s'y attende, l'inconscient reçu au visage quelque chose de doux, et chaud avant de recevoir une pluie de coups de pieds au visage et sur le haut du corps. Un ballet de coups s'installa dans la rue maintenant déserte de personne. L'adulte le frappa d'un air non achalant, quoique avec les sourcils légèrement froncés cette fois-ci montrant qu'il était passablement irrité.

C'est à travers le gilet que l'adolescent sentait les coups lui venir à la figure. Il n'avait même pas le temps de savourer la douceur et la chaleur du vêtement affalé sur son visage. Il avait mal. Et il se disait qu'il l'avait peut-être un peu mérité. Car oui après tout l'homme aux cheveux ébène n'était seulement venu lui dire qu'il pissait le sang.

L'adulte s'arrêta de son plein gré. Toujours les mains dans les poches il reposa doucement sa jambe droite sur le sol attendant que le gilet qu'il avait balancé sur le minois maintenant ensanglanté du jeune adolescent tombe sur le sol. Quand il vit enfin le visage abîmé du gamin il remit un coup de pied qui cette fois-ci s'écrasa à côté de sa personne.

« Hé sale gosse c'est pas ton père que t'as devant toi alors freine tes ardeurs tu veux ? »

Les yeux mis-clos du jeune homme émirent un air amusant.

« Arght... Je-je ne veux pas mourir dans cet endroit miteux. Si tu veux me tuer fais-le dans un endroit plus glorieux s'il te plaît. Quoi que dans tout les cas si tu me tuais cela arrangerait bien mon paternel. »

Le taciturne écarquilla les yeux. Une façon de lui dire que son père était pire que lui ? Ou c'était comme un appel au secours ? Les deux. Alors comme-ça ce sale gosse fuyait pour rester en vie ? Son père en avait après son existence ? Sa subsiste encore ce genre de personne ? Hilarant. Un sentiment de nostalgie refis surface chez l'adulte. Si ce gosse se retrouvait en partie dans cet état, c'était aussi à cause de sa putain de fierté. Une fierté de merde que lui aussi possédait. Trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

« Hn. » Fut tout ce que lâcha le ténébreux . Il souriait d'amusement. Non pas que la situation soit hilarante... Mais l'adolescent lui avait bien ravivé des souvenir sinistres et macabres qu'il avait refoulé en lui depuis bien des années déjà. Lui aussi essaye de s'accrocher à la vie malgré ce monde tout aussi beau et dégueulasse ? Lui il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Le taciturne retira sa jambe plaquée sur l'arbre et fit demi-tour avant de faire trois pas, de s'arrêter, et de regarder en biais l'adolescent qui le fixait aussi. Deux voitures passèrent, suivies d'un camion qui roula malencontreusement sur une flaque d'eau de la pluie d'hier qui vint éclabousser le gamin toujours affalé sur le tronc d'arbre.

« J'ai envie de chialer » Lança avec désespoir le jeune homme qui essaya avec peine de se relever en s'aidant de l'arbre. C'est en se redressant complètement qu'il prit le gilet par terre pour ensuite l'enfiler sans gène. Il avait froid. Il n'allait pas se privé. La veste naturellement trop grande pour l'homme adulte allait parfaitement à l'adolescent. Sans un mot, l'enfant marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à l'adulte pour ensuite s'arrêter devant lui et sonder son regard.

C'est en ayant une pensée assez similaire que les deux individus prirent conscience de leur différence de taille. Le gamin semblait assez grand et le maniaque semblait assez petit. « C'est ce minus qui m'a frappé ? » osa pensé l'adolescent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun émit un sourire en coin que le taciturne ne vit pas grâce à l'obscurité. D'ailleurs l'adolescent l'espérait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il tenait à rester en vie.

C'est sans un mot que le ténébreux ouvrit la marche laissant l'enfant le suivre dans un rythme normale, lent, remplis de lassitude comme à son habitude et au plus grand bonheur du blessé. Car oui blesser ou non, l'homme mûre ne comptait faire aucune concession pour le gamin. Soit il arrivait à le suivre jusqu'au bout, soit il resterai là, agonisant mourant lamentablement comme un délabré. Cela dépendrait donc de lui, de son corps et de sa volonté.

Sa

Il arrivèrent devant un immeuble. Le taciturne s'arrêta devant la grande porte vitrée qui menait au hall et chercha dans les poches de son bermuda quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas tout de suite. Alors il fit demi-tour et s'approcha du jeune homme couvert de sang et se stoppa devant lui assez près. Trop près. Malgré sa petite taille par rapport à l'adolescent, l'adulte arrivait sans peine sous son menton. Pas que sa le dérangeait, enfin si un peu quand même, le jeune garçon à la tignasse brune senti le souffle du plus vieux lui caresser la peau et lui faire des chatouilles. Vite. Si il avait quelque chose à lui dire qu'il le fasse vite. Car il n'osait plus respiré. Bloquant sa respiration pour ne ressentir que celle de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes.

C'est en se regardant droit dans les yeux, que l'aîné enfouit ses deux mains dans les poches du gilet bleu marine que portait l'enfant à sa plus grande surprise. Le taciturne remua deux secondes ses mains dans chacune des poches pour en ressortir avec une paires de clés dans la mains droite. C'est sous les yeux un peu surpris du plus jeune qu'il parti ensuite en direction de la grande porte vitrée pour l'ouvrir et d'adosser ensuite contre celle-ci la tenant pour le grand blessé.

« On a pas toute la nuit gamin ». Le concerné sursauta et se remit donc en marche faisant attendre le taciturne. Le hall semblait spacieux grâce aux grands miroirs qui ornaient les murs et à la luminosité clair qui attaqua les yeux des deux homme ec qui grognèrent chacun leur tour. L'un couina des choses inaudibles dû au peu de force qui lui restait, et l'autre lâcha un " putain " comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait avoir sous le regard étonné et légèrement amusé par la grossièreté du personnage. Ils arrivèrent devant deux grosses portes grises métalliques appeler ascenseur. Ce que le gamin ne devait pas connaître vu l'expression qu'il donnait.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent le taciturne s'y engouffra à sa plus grande surprise. Celui-ci lui fit un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire de même. Et rapidement car les portes se refermèrent sous les yeux effaré du plus jeune qui se fit violemment tirer par le bras pour se faire aspiré à l'intérieur de la cabine. Les yeux exorbités et le souffle coupé, l'adolescent se retrouvait maintenant affalé comme un chiffon sur le taciturne au regard blasé. Ses jambes n'avait pas tenues à l'action beaucoup trop physique pour son corps amoché. Et il se retrouvait maintenant avec un bras en appui sur le mur, et le reste du corps étalé sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des portes métalliques de l'enfer la tête sur son épaule gauche.

Il senti deux mains le pousser pour le relevez doucement et nota au passage l'odeur indescriptible et mystérieuse lui chatouillé les narines. " Tes lourd sale gosse et tu vas me foutre du sang partout. "

Il n'allait jamais s'habitué à cette réplique presque trop fréquente qui lui faisait presque levé les sourcils. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que le plus jeune c'était étalé comme ça sur l'adulte. Trébuchant sur le chemin pour venir s'étaler comme une serpillière sur le dos du taciturne, ou encore marché sur ses lacets et s'écrouler comme une guenilles sur le ténébreux et commencer à s'endormir lamentablement. Non cette situation n'était ni la première et sûrement pas la dernière.

L'homme aux cheveux ébène se décala légèrement gardant une main plaquée sur le torse de l'adolescent pour appuyer sur le bouton voulu. L'orsque leur environnement se mit brusquement à

bouger le jeune blessé sursauta et s'agrippa fermement sur les bras du ténébreux qui lui arqua un sourcil. Le jeunot semblait crispé. Non il l'était. L'adulte le regardait sans rien dire se laissant agrippé par une poigne forte remplie de peur. Quand l'ascenseur arriva à sa destination le jeunot se remit à sursauter plantant ses ongles dans les bras meurtris du taciturne. Cette petite secousse... Il ne l'aimait atrocement pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

" Tu me fais mal gamin et tu vas me foutre du sang partout ". Le dit gamin lâcha son bras. Pas exactement. Il avait gardé en main un des membres de l'adulte pour essuyer ses biceps maintenant rouge à l'aide de " sa veste " maintenant bien sale. Il frotta innocemment son bras le regard vide traumatisé par les répliques monomaniste du plus âgé. " Tu fais quoi là ? ". L'adolescent leva les yeux, perdu par la question du plus vieux. Il voulait que ses bras sois propres ou pas ? Le brun arqua alors un sourcil l'air de dire " Bah je rends **propre **tes bras ". Le taciturne lui fit la même expression et c'est ainsi, les visages déformés dû à leur grimace, que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent à leur insu et à la plus grande peur de l'adolescent.

" 225 Ackerman Rivaille ". C'était ce qu'indiquait la plaque fixée contre une porte d'entrée fermée. Le jeune épuisé fut surpris d'y lire ces noms. Ce n'était pas commun. Le taciturne refouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés encore une fois avant d'ouvrir l'appartement le regard toujours impassible. L'homme mûr s'y engouffra le premier, appuyant sur un interrupteur qui fit chassé l'obscurité qui régnait depuis un bon moment déjà chez lui. L'enfant le suivi mais le taciturne se retourna aussitôt le regard brillant et l'expression plus vif. " Retire tes pompes. Tu as le don de tout dégueulassé. "

Et c'est avec difficulté et pénibilité que l'adolescent retira ses chaussures abîmées. L'adulte se fit violence pour ne pas les prendre et les jeter directement à la poubelles. Dans son mouvement qui consistait à se redresser prudemment le brun perdit l'équilibre tombant en avant mais se faisant de nouveau rattraper par la paume forte de l'individu. Malgré sa taille il arrivait sans problème et sans sourcillé à le maintenir debout d'une mains. « Meurt pas dans mon salon crétin ». Le taciturne le prit par le col de sa veste et le tira avec lui pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir jusqu'à maintenant sombre après que le ténébreux l'eut allumer. Il avait accélérer le pas entraîne sans vergogne le garçon amoché. Il vira ensuite à droite ouvrant à la volée une porte qui menait semble-t-il dans une salle de bain.

Le plus âgé poussa le plus jeune jusqu'au tapis étalé devant une baignoire couloir nacre. « Déshabille-toi» . Le taciturne l'avait demander de se mettre à poil ? Le jeune homme tiqua rapidement sur l'ordre qu'on venait de lui onner mais il le fit sans broncher en commencant par retiré sa veste puis lever les bras avec mal et peine pour retiré son tee-shirt sale, collant et innondé de sang . L'adulte avait une main posée sur une de ses hanche s'appuyant sur une jambe regardant avec indifférence le corps mutilé du gamin. Il vit une plaie assez profonde près du flanc gauche du jeune garçon et fronça les sourcils constatant avec sérieux la plaie profonde qui rendait dans cet état déplorable le cadet.

On ne l'avait pas ménager. Il leva les yeux plus haut et constata avec rictus les ecchymoses qu'il lui avait fait à coups de pieds pour lui rappeler qu'on ne devait pas se foutre de sa gueule. L'adolescent se faisait violence pour ne pas crier lorsqu'il se baissa pour tenter de retiré son jean troué. Se baisser ainsi fit couler le sang un peu plus au niveau de sa plaie. Le taciturne s'avença et le redressa. Sans un mot il défit la ceinture puis le bouton et glissa la braguette du jeunot pour ensuite tiré sur chaque pant du jean et ainsi tirer le pantalon vers le sol laissant le jeune homme en sous-vêtement. Le brun le regarda faire les sourcil relevé.

« Ne bouge pas trop tu te vide encore plus. Lèves justes les pieds que je retire ton froc et tes chaussettes infâmes. D'ailleurs je ne veux même pas savoir combien de temps tu as gardé ce calbut. »

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien. Il se contenta juste de grimacer en soulevant une par une ses jambes faisant plié son bide meurtri. Le ténébreux se releva ensuite avec une masse de linge dans les bras. Il se regardèrent sans pudeur se défiant l'un l'autre du regard. L'adolescent n'avait pas remarquer les iris incroyablement grises que possédait le taciturne. Ces yeux foncés qui contrastaient avec l'incroyable pa^leur de la peau de l'adulte. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux détail de son visage qui lui paraissait fasciné. Un visage à l'expression dur et doux à la fois. L'expression de son visage... On aurait dit un enfant boudant pour une glace. Et à cette constatation le brun retint un sourire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

L'adulte semblait avoir remarqué l'étrange comportement du jeunot. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés. « T'as envies de rire sale gosse ? ». Celui-ci sursauta qse faisant prendre dans son délire. Il ne résista plus et lâcha un sourire en coin. Moqueur. Le taciturne arqua un sourcil. Ils se regardèrent encore, le garçon dévisageant le visage à la fois si expressif et impassible de l'homme mûre avec amusement et fascination. Son cœur s'emballa. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait s'amuser. Mais ce petit instant si divertissant pour le mal en point fut interrompue par la voie grave et ennuyer de l'inconnu ou presque.

« Monte dans la baignoire. Je sais tu vas grimacé mais prendre une douche enlèvera la couche de crasse que tu gardes sur toi depuis des millénaire. Sa évitera au moins d'infecter tes plaies. Rince toi juste sous l'eau j'arrive ».

L'adolescent fit une mine déconfite. Pas qu'il avait peur qu'on le laisse tout seul, mais il avait plutôt la frousse de mourir une bonne fois pour toute en faisant encore un effort qui semblait surhumain pour une blesser aussi mal en point que lui. Normal. L'homme maniaque vivait-il tout seul ? Sa vie avait l'air d'être plutôt solitaire vu l'expression neutre qu'il portait en permanence. Les blessures qu'il portait ne l'avait pas sembler plus horrible que ça. La vue du sang l'importait peu semblait-il. Avait-t-il déjà connu ce genre de chose dans sa vie passée ? En tout cas ramener un inconnu comme lui chez lui ne le dérangeait pas. Ou très peu. Du moment que la personne soit propre. Sûrement... Pensa l'homme aux yeux vert.

Après avoir fait un effort intense et douloureux pour rentrée dans cette maudite cuve, le brun alluma l'eau de la douche qui se mit à tomber avec vivacité sur son crâne pour ensuite rouler sur tout les recoins du corps. L'eau était froide. Il n'avait pas régler et il ne le voulais pas. C'était froid et sa lui faisait du bien. Il se permit de fermer les yeux et de se laisser distraire par les gouttes froides nettoyer son corps souillé. Comment avait-il finit par se retrouver là ? Bah ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir et il 'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après le caractère tordus de son inconnu lui plaisait assez bien. Pas qu'il était masochiste mais sa surprenante franchise lui plaisait.

Il se sentait mieux. Moins chaud, moins brûlé et la plaie ne semblait plus lui lancer comme avant. Son caleçon le gênait et le collait. Il s'autorisa alors à retiré son sous-vêtement sans pudeur appréciant la sensation d'être totalement nu. Il tendit ses bras plaquant ses mains sur le carrelage froid et mouillé. La tête penché, le jeune homme regardait l'eau mélanger à son sang couler vers la sorties de non retour . Combien de litre avait-t-il perdu ? Il passa sa main sur sa plaie essayant d'analyser si celle-ci était grave ou pas. Stupide. Dans tout les cas le faite d'avoir un trou béant dans le ventre était déjà alertant. Il relava la tête vers le pommeau se faisant agresser le visage par l'eau gelée.

« Alors sa te réveille un peu plus cette douche ? ». L'adolescent tourna la tête avec surprise et vit le taciturne adosser contre le mur derrière lui les bras croisés tenant dans une mains une serviettes jaunâtre. Le ténébreux glissa son regard jusqu'aux fessier du cadet et fit un regard septique. « Si tu voulais enlever ton slip fallait me le dire plus tôt. Je l'aurait mit à laver avec le reste de tes fringues. ». Le brun coupa l'eau en souriant, plaqua ses cheveux trempés en arrières. Toujours la tête en biais il vit le noiraud lui balancer la serviette qu'il tenait au visage. L'adolescent l'attrapa sans mal et se sécha furtivement les cheveux les mettant en batailles comme lorsqu'il étaient secs. Il attacha ensuite le tissu autour de sa taille prenant garde à ne pas salir celui-ci.

« Merci. » Fit le jeune homme en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres. Il descendit de la baignoire le corps moins engourdi que tout à l'heure et pris soin de ne se trouver que sur le tapis de bain. Faisant attention à ne pas mouillé le sol** propre** de la salle de bain. Le taciturne se décolla du mur pour passer à côté du jeune garçon et ainsi se diriger vers un petit placard auquel il sorti une boîte métallique inconnu chez le jeunot jusqu'à maintenant. L'adulte se positionna devant lui la boîte à la hauteur de sa poitrine le regard toujours aussi apathique.

« serre les dents gamin. Ça va faire un peu mal. ».

Le visage crispé de douleur, la mâchoire serrée, le jeune adolescent résistait tant bien que mal à l'atroce douleur qui lui tiraillait le flanc droit. Assis sur le bord de la baignoire le taciturne cousait avec habilité la plaie affreuse de son cadet. « Évite de contracter ton ventre j'ai du mal à passer l'aiguille. » Facile à dire. Le jeune homme pencha la tête en arrière soufflant profondément. Il regardait le plafond avec plus au moins d'intérêt. Essayant d'oublier la douleur. Sa plaie était si grande que ça ? Le brun ferma les yeux se concentrant sur un point moins douloureux du corps. Mais cette sensation étrange et bienfaisante qu'il sentait près de sa plaie n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur. C'était imposant et chaud. Bien que ce soit proche de sa blessure ce n'était pas dérangent. Sa bougeait, sa pressait contre et près de sa fente. Il ouvrit un œil pour essayer de voir d'où provenait cette douce sensation. Mais à la seconde qui suivit il ouvrit énergétiquement le deuxième œil. Horreur. Il fantasmait sur les grandes mains gracieuse et incandescentes de l'inconnu.

L'adolescent respira un bon coup. Ce n'était rien du tout. Il perdait juste un peu a tête. C'était normale vu la tonne de sang qu'il avait perdu. Sa volonté commençait à disparaître dû à la fatigue et ses hormones profitaient juste de l'occasion qui s'offrait à elles. Rien d'alarmant jusque là. Mais sans s'en rendre compte il matait déjà de nouveau les mains qui s'affairaient à recoudre cette vilaine plaie. Il leva les yeux un peu plus haut et se décida donc à examiner un peu plus cette personne, cet homme mystérieux. Il n'avait pas encore fait attention ou presque aux cheveux soyeux, impeccablement coiffés, une raie séparant sa chevelure en deux partie, une coupe undercut qui lui saillait à merveille collant avec le caractère du personnage.

Ses rides dû à son froncement de sourcil assez fréquent ne rendait son visage que plus captivant. Cette personne au visage incroyablement pâle semblait presque irréel. Ses mèches ébène barraient légèrement le haut du visage que l'adolescent ne pouvait voir. Alors sans gêne et sans arrière pensées, le cadet passa ses mains à travers le front du taciturne pour en relever les quelques mèches qui cachait une petite partie du haut de son visage qu'il tenait tant à voir. Le ténébreux s'arrêta dans sa tâche et questionna d'un air interrogateur le gamin. Celui-ci ne calcula pas la question silencieuse que lui montrait l'adulte. Il se contenta juste de comptemplé le reste du visage cacher de l'homme mûr. Ses yeux vert semblaient plus vif, plus lumineux .

" Tu souffre à ce point là gamin ? Au point de me tiré les cheveux ? "

Le brun fit non de la tête en lâchant les cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts d'un geste las.

" Tant mieux. Parce que j'ai fini. "

L'adolescent fit les gros les yeux. Il avait déjà fini ? Il glissa les yeux jusqu'à la blessure maintenant cousue. Effectivement il avait terminé. Enfin pas totalement. Il le su quand il entendit un : " Serre les dents. " . Et il le fit quand il senti le ténébreux tamponner sa blessure à l'aide d'un compresse imbibé d'alcool.

" C'est fini. Laisse ton bide à l'air pour qu'il cicatrise convenablement. "

Le taciturne se releva pour jeter le compresse souillé dans une petite poubelle pour ensuite se laver correctement les mains. Le jeune homme se redressa et le taciturne tourna la tête alerté par les gestes du jeunnot. Le ténébreux scanna les yeux incroyablement vert de l'adolescent. Il le regarda sans gêne, observant son visage mutilé, abîmé. Il fixa sa lèvre fendue ébène et souria. Le ténébreux ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé.

Ce sale gosse inconnu, blessé et traqué par son père pour on ne sait qu'elle raison l'intriguait et l'amusait un peu. Malgré ces petits instants comique lorsqu'il voyait le jeunot se rétamé sur tout, pour tout et pour rien à bout de force, la situation du pourquoi était-il dans cet état là paraissait moins comique. Le plus marrant était qu'il n'avait pas l'air de bien saisir la situation. Ce gosse à un trou dans le ventre, il se laisse se vidé de son sang dans la rue galerant comme un clochard, il cherche la merde avec un inconnu alors qu'il n'est pas en état de frimer et pour finir il rentre sans sourciller dans l'appartement d'un adulte inconnu.

Soit il est naïf et stupide, soit il a l'habitude de vivre ce genre de bizarreries depuis longtemps qui lui semble normale maintenant. Ce gamin l'intriguait vraiment. La situation dans il se trouvait refit rdmonter à la surface des souvenris et et des sensations jusqu'à maintenant enterré et refoulé. L'homme mûr fit un regard joueur au plus jeune et lui fit signe de la tête de le la serviette accrochée autour de sa taille l'adolescent le suivi donc d'un pas lent.

Il avait allumé la lumière d'une chambre assez sobre spacieuse et surtout impeccable. Il n'y logeait seulement dans cette pièce une commode, une armoire, une table de chevet ainsi que bien évidemment un lit. Un grand lit aux draps de soies couleur pourpre, propre et bien fait. Le taciturne se dirigea vers l'armoire près du lit et fouilla dedans le visage cacher par les portes pour en ressortir avec un caleçon gris. Comme ses yeux. Ouais la comparaison est classe. C'est ce qui fit rire intérieurement le brun. L'adulte lui jeta le sous-vêtement au visage. " Enfile ça gamin". Recevoir un caleçon au visage est tout aussi classe.

L'adolescent s'était allonger, non avait osé s'étalé sur le matela incroyablement confortable, un bras sur la poitrine et l'autre sur le haut de son visage. L'homme qui semblait être le propriétaire de cet appartement fumait collé contre le mur près de l'ouverture de la chambre regardant avec un sourire éviter moqueur aux lèvres le bambin sur son lit. Il était rétamé.

" Ça t'arrive souvent de t'allonger comme une loque sur le lit des gens ?

-Nan... Ça doit faire deux semaines et demies que je n'est pas touché à un matelas. C'est bien gentils les arbres, les murs et les choses en plastique mais mon dos est en miettes. "

Il avait la voix enrouée. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché à l'aîné de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Un léger silence retenti et le brun se redressa sur un coude forçant sur ses abdominaux pour observer l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci se tenait debout coller contre le mur, un bras replié sur sa poitrine et l'autre amenant sa mains sur le bas de son visage portant une cigarettes entre ses doigts. Et tout ça le regard toujours blasé.

« Évites de te faire les abdos . Tes files vont péter et je n'est pas particulièrement envie de refoutre mes mains dans tes tripes. »

L'adolescent ignora sa remarque et se contenta de continuer à observer l'adulte ennuyer avant de reprendre leur conversation. Maigre conversation.

« Tu fumes ? »

Question vraiment pertinente. Mais on pouvait lui pardonner il était fatiguer.

« Non. Occasionnellement oui. »

En faite ça allait. Sa réponse l'avait rendue plus crédible.

« Occasionnellement ? Ta journée au travaille a été de la merde ? Je crois que je l'ai bien ressenti dans tes coups de pieds. »

Le ténébreux ferma les yeux et souri. Il se décolla du mur la cigarette aux lèvres, et s'approcha du jeune homme pour lui coller deux doigts au front et le pousser en arrière. L'enfant s'écoula avec bonheur sur deux oreillers superposés regardant le taciturne de ses yeux verts sapin.

« Dors sale gosse. »

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où il se trouvait ? C'est en ayant le crâne remplis de questions que le blessé presque « guéri » repris connaissance. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses yeux lui piquaient. Il ferma fort ses prunelles plusieurs fois et finit par les ouvrirent lentement et pour de bon avec une lenteur inouïe digne d'un comateux se réveillant après « x » années ou « x » semaines. Tout ses membres étaient engourdis. Il avait mal et semblait être courbaturé de partout. D'ailleurs cela faisait combien de temps qu'il avait dormi ? En regardant autour de lui il se souvint enfin de là où il se trouvait. Cette chambre nickel et spacieuses dans des teints couleurs pourpres. Et se grand lit de luxe au matelas délicieusement moelleux.

Le brun se surprit à être couvert d'un drap en soie violet. Il se redressa en grimaçant et souleva le drap qui le recouvrait pour s'appercevoir qu'il était habillé. On s'était occupé de lui ? Il souleva le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait et regarda sa plaie recousue presque cicatrisé. « Ah oui. » fit-il d'une voie enrourée. Il avait presue oublié le taciturne maniaque, froid et blasé jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Tout ses derniers souvenirs refirent surface. Il avait l'impression que toutes les scènes vécues avec le taciturne remontait à hier. Pourtant ça ne devait pas être le cas.

La scène devant l'immeuble, dans l'ascenseur, dans la salle de bien puis dans la chambre. Tout cela était vraiment trop récent pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait dormit que deux heures. Il se frotta le visage en soupira . Il se dégagea totalement de la couverture et posa avec difficulté ses pieds sur la moquettes. La douceur et la chaleur du sol lui fire écqaurquillé les yeux. C'était si agréable. La pièce était faiblement éclarée. Les rayons de lune qui traversait le rideau étaient juste assez fort pour que le jeune homme puisse voir quelque chose. Il faisait donc nuit ?

L'adolescent força sur ses poignets pour se relever. Dans son mouvement il perdit l'équilibre du à sa tête qui lui tournait mais se rattrapa en plaquant la paume de sa main droite sur l'ammoire se tenant près de lui. Il se regarda de la tête au pied. Bermuda noir recouvrait le bas de son corps. Il fit un pas puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin dans le couloir sombre de l'appartement . Il marcha à l'aveuglette toujours le corps engourdi. Il finit par atterrir sur une grande pièce de vie avec à sa gauche ce qui devait ressembler à une cuisine américaine. Il réussi enfin à mettre la main sur un interrupteur auquel il appyua dessu pour pouoir élarée la large pièce n face de lui.

Il y été déjà passer dans cette pièce. Même qu'il macérait dans ses vêtement remplis de son sang. Mais il n'avait pas pus indentifié correctement la pièce étant donner qua ce moment il n'était pas vraiment lucide. Mais lucide ou pas il s'en fichait et n'était pas vraiment interréssé par cette pièce particulièrement agréable. Le brun regretta légèrement ses pensé quand il s'affala sur le canapé.

« Il les sort d'où ses putains de meubles ultra acariâtre ?! »

Il s'allongea et poussa un soupir de bien être. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idéé de se recouché après de sortir d'un long sommeil ? Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas la force de se tenir debout pour suporter son corps lourd, et que tout simplement il ne evait pas trop bouger dans tout les sens car ses files pèteraient et que le maniaque aurait la flemme de repongé ses mains dans ses tripes. Le jeunot laissa tombé un bras d'un geste las et il tourna sa tête en direction de son membres abandonné dans le vide pour croisé du regard une table basse juste en face de lui.

Ce qu'il avait remarqué de cette simple table basse était un morceau de papier blance posé dessus. Il avait comme le sentiment que ce morceau de papier était adréssé à lui. Alors c'est avec toute la paresse du monde qu'il se redressa pour prendre le message et ensuite se relaisser tombé sur le diva les bras levés en l'air et les yeux rivé sur une écriture incroyblement élégente.

_« Si t'as faim il y a des tomates dans le frigo. Si ta soif tu bois de l'eau. Va pas faire fondre ton esctomac avec du soda ou du pur jus d'ornage gamin. Et si tu vas pisser soulève la cuvette des toilettes. Auquel cas je te ferais lécher les gouttes de pisses que t'auras mis dessus si jamais il y en a._

_PS : Va prendre une douche._

_Rivaille. »_

Son message était tout aussi élégant. De toute façon il n'avait ni faim ni soif et n'avait pas envie de pisser. Une douche lui ferait certainement du bien. Il laissa dévaler son bras sur son visage le papier toujours entre ses doigts. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque le taciturne rentrerai dans son appartement ? Allait-il resté avec lui ? Un inconnu ? Enfin « inconnu »... Il savait qu'il s'appelait Rivaille maintenant. Il l'avait toujours su. Depuis qu'il s 'était retrouvé devant sa porte avec lui pour la première fois.

Rivaille Ackerman... Cela lui allait décidément bien se disait l'adolescent. Original, pas communs. Au moins maintenant il était fixé et savait que le propriétaire de ce logement était bien lui et qu'il ne vivait avec personne. La bonne planque pour resté envie du moins pour un certains temps ? Ouais c'était sale ce qu'il pensait mais que voulez-vous, il avait envie de vivre malgré sa vie de merde. Des petits bruits et des petits cliquetis firent sortir l'adolescent de ses songes. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermée doucement.

Quand le jeune retira son bras il croisa deux prunelles grises. Les mêmes. Si attractives et intense.

« Toujours vivant ? » Fit-il. Le brun marmonna une chose incompréhensible que le ténébreux prit pour un oui. Le taciturne était habillé d'une chemise à manches longue bleu marine, d'un jean et sans oublié une nouvelle veste d'une couleur semblable à celle de sa chemise en plus clair. L'adolescent s'était redresser encore s'appuyant sur ses coudes. La façon dont le plus jeune regardait l'adulte était aigu, pénétrant et clairvoyant. Il cherchait à sa savoir quelque chose auprès de son aîné.

Sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Juste respirer et se scanner du regard mutuellement ils faisaient.

« Eren...

-Hein ?

-Je m'appelle Eren. »

Le taciturne fit les gros yeux. « Eren » hein ? Bizarrement il se mit à sourire. Etirant ses fines lèvres pour en faire une jolie risette en coin. Il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme prénom. Cela lui allait étrangement bien. Après avoir entendu son prénom il ne serait plus capable de l'imaginer avec d'autres noms. Impossible qu'il s'appelle autrement. Eren.

« Tu as mangé gamin ?

-Nan. Ça doit faire vingt minutes que je suis « lever ». J'ai dormi combien de temps et il est quel heure ?

-... Quatre jours. Je pensait que tu allais entamer ta cinquième journée. Il est vingt trois heures.

-Trois jours hein ?...

-D'ailleurs tu m'auras bien fait chier sale gosse. Tu m'as fais une putain de fièvre j'ai cru que t'allait crevé dans mon lit, et bordel c'est qui l'infirmière dont tu parlais dans ton délire ?

-Infirmière ? Toi ? »'

Le taciturne s'approcha du jeunnot et écrasa son pied sur son visage.

« Répète nabot. ». Derrière la chaussette qui lui bouchait les voies respiratoires, l'adolescent souriait. Il poussa des plaintes inaudibles étouffé par le pied écrasé sur sa figure. Lassé et ennuyer comme à son habitude, le taciturne retira son pied tout en regardant sévère le jeune homme sur son divan. La victime se contenta de sourire montrant de belles dents blanches.

« Je suis en convalesence je te rappelle.

-Je suis celui qui ai changé tes caleçon pendant ton sommeil je te rappelle. Va prendre ta douche gamin. »

Le taciturne pris le bras d'Eren et le tira pour le faire se levé. Ses jambes encore engourdies le lachèrent et il se rétama encore comme une véritable épave sur le dos du ténébreux. Son visage était plongé dans son cou et Il se surprit même à apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de celui-çi. Son cœur avait fait un bond. Et la suave odeur qui envahissait ses narines le rendit légèrement ivre.

L'homme mûr avait été surpris de sentir l'adolescent tombé sur son dos. Il avait tourné la tête cherchant à voir si le gamin était « encore en vie » et fut inconsciemment troublé de sentir le souffle tiède du jeune homme caresser le creux de son cou. Il frissona lorsqu'il senti l'homme aux yeux vert prendre ses épaules de ses grandes mains puissantes avec fermeté. Il le senti se redresser et soupiré. Eren posa son front contre le crâne du taciturne et soupira de nouveau.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Ne me dis pas que tu refais de la fièvre gros chieur. »

Le brun fit non de la tête en frottant son front contre la chevelure soyeuse du ténébreux. L'adulte pouvait sentir le corps puissant d'Eren dans son dos. Ses mains, son buste, sa tête, son souffle. Il sentait tout ce que le brun lui « offrait ». Le taciturne soupira et se décolla du buste du plus jeune pour se retourner prendre sa tête et plaquer son front contre le siens.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre.

-Tu m'as juste relevé trop vite.

-Ta gueule. »

L'adolescent se mit à sourire lestement, futilement et faiblement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas décollé leur front. Le noiraud avait plissé les yeux cherchant à lire quelque chose dans la tête du plus jeune. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne lâchait sa putain de tête posée contre la sienne. C'était juste... Il était juste fatigué.

« Ta journée au travaille à été de la merde ? Fit le gamin avec un sourcil relevé.

-... Ta crus que t'étais ma femme ou quoi ? Tu parles comme-ci on été marié nabot.

-Eren.

-Nabot.

-Eren.

-Nabot.

-E- ! »

Il s'était arrêté de parlé dans son élan. Son souffle. Son putain de souffle était trop près de ses lè . Il était plus grand que lui, et forcément il était beaucoup plus imposant que lui. Il soupira irrité. La chose à ne pas faire car c'est Eren qui se prit son souffle en pleine figure et il le senti. Leur souffle tiède s'entremêlait et les yeux verts captivant d'Eren l'envoûtait. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se perdre comme ça. Alors il se décolla de son front doucement retrouvant un espace "correcte entre les deux, et pris ensuite les chaudes et hâlées de l'adolescent pour les retirés de ses épaules.

Mauvaise idé des mains aussi grandes et chaudes le grisa sans savoir pourquoi. Et Dieu seul savait que sa l'énervait. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir ses mains dans les siennes. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea là où il devait aller au départ avant qu'Eren ne l'interrompre : vers la cuisine. Mais une voie grave et suave fit stopper sa marche.

"Rivaille. Merci."

Le taciturne écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il tourna sa tête en biais, fixa le brun à l'expression sérieuse et se remit en route sans un mot vers son comptoir où se trouvait sa cuisine sans un mot. L'adolescent lui prit le chemin du couloir cherchant la salle de bain. "Rivaille" murmura-t-il pour lui même. Cela lui fit une sensation étrange. Il aimait bien le prononcé. C'est en ayant le sourire aux lèvres cacher derrière sa main sur son visage qu'il poussa la n porte de la salle d'eau pour y entrer.

Ce putain de travail l'avait fatigué. Cette putain de vie monotone le fatiguait. Était-ce pour cela qu'il se mit à déliré lorsqu'il avait senti ce souffle tiède fouetté ses lèvres, ces mains grandes puissante et chaudes et se corps si imposant malgré son âge ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas coucher avec quelqu'un. Oui, ces "quelqu'un" n'était que des personnes d'un soir. Fustration sexuel ? Ridicule. C'était autre chose et sa le gênait. Ce gamin qui lui parlait comme ci ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Bah cette formalité ne le dérangeait pas trop après tout. Les bonnes manières et le tutoiement ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de Rivaille. Il n'y a qu'à l'écouter lorsqu'il parle. Juste qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser les bornes, et ça il lui ferait comprendre comme la fois de leur première rencontre. Ce môme a un prénom, et il s'appelle Eren. Ce môme l'intriguait et il avait des problèmes. Il n'allait pas tout de suite le ratatiner avec ses questions. C'est saoulant et mufle. Il allait juste attendre qu'il lui en parle lui même.

Le garder avec lui ne le gênait pas en sois même. Même-ci il ne l'avourait jamais. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait ramené jusqu'à chez lui. Mais si ce gosse tentait quoique ce soit, le taciturne n'irait pas de main morte. Il posa se qu'il tenait dans ses mains, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et quitta son plan de travail. Il avait oublié au jeune de lui donner des vêtements de rechanges. Le gosse avait de la chance, la moitié des fringues qu'il portait était trop grand pour lui.

Le ténébreux longea alors le couloir pour passer devant la porte de la salle de bain qui était utilisé. L'eau coulait, il l'entendait. Arrivé dans sa chambre à coucher, il prit ce dont il avait besoin avait lassitude et reparti en direction de la salle d'eau . L'eau ne coulait plus. Il ne l'entendait plus. Il poussa la porte un peu ouverte et s'engouffra dans la pièce humide et chaude.

Le taciturne écarquilla les yeux. L'adolescent était sorti de la baignoire soulevant ses pieds un à un pour ensuite les posés sur le tapis, le corps trempé, les cheveux plaqués en arrière laissant quelques mèches rebelles sur son front, les gouttelettes d'eau glissant sur sa peau pralinée et sa virilité sans gêne exposé. Ils se regardèrent tout deux surpris.

Bof après tout. Eren pris une petite serviette beige posée sur le lavabo et c'est avec le plus grand étonnement du taciturne qu'il ne cacha pas sa virilité et s'essuya les cheveux avec l'attitude la plus naturel au monde. Le cadet leva un oeil pour s'apercevoir que l'adulte le fixait toujours. Mais d'un oeil blasé cette fois-ci.

"Ça ne te gêne pas d'exposer ton engin comme ça gamin ?"

Le dit gamin le regarda de ses yeux vert tout en continuant de frotter sur sa tête. Il haussa les épaules.

"Tu as l'as même chose que moi non ?

-C'est dégueulasse, remballe-le sale gosse.

-Tu vas me dire que le tiens est plus élégant ? "

Le taciturne leva la jambe et re étala son pied sur la tronche du jeune homme.

" exhibitionniste. Ne discute pas et met ce caleçon. "

Il le lui avait jeté au visage après avoir retiré son pied. Eren l'enfila donc et se redressa pour ensuite étiré ses bras en l'air. Rivaille le regarda faire. Il longea son regard sur tout le haut de son corps avant de fixer sa blessure abdominal.

"Tu t'étires comme ci tu n'avais jamais eu de blessure. Comment tu te sens ? Pourtant ça ne fait que quatres jour que t'as plaie a commencée à cicatrisée.

-J'ai un peu mal. Mais moins qu'avant. Il fallait que je m'étire, ça fait cinq jour que je n'est pas bouger et mon corps est tout engourdi. Sa me saoule.

-Effectivement. Il y a quatre jours on aurait dit de la pâte à modeler. "

Eren ouvrit grand ses prunelles vertes et se mit à sourire lestement ensuite. Rivaille pouvait voir de près l'intensité de ses prunelles. Il s'étonna lorsqu'il y vit du bleu parmi ce vert si vif, évasé et étendu. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des yeux comme ça. Avait-t-il des origines étrangères ? C'est rare de voir des prunelles comme celle-ci.

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils en virant sur une autres blessure son regard. L'arcade. Il avait une petite entaille sur l'arcade. C'était lui qui lui avait fait ça ? Le noiraud n'en était pas si sûr. On lui avait fait quoi à ce gosse débile bon sang ? Il prit sa mâchoire de sa main droite et la tourna dans tout les sens cherchant d'autres égratignures sur le visage d'Eren sans le ménager.

"Tu me fais mal.

-Rien à foutre arrête de pleurnicher. "

Le taciturne n'en avait que faire, il continua donc sous le visage grimacer du cadet. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'une main aggrippa la sienne.

"Ri-Rivaille, tu me broies la mâchoire j'ai mal. "

Le coeur du taciturne fit un bond sans le vouloir. La combinaison de la chaleur de sa main posée sur la sienne, son souffle fouettant son visage et de cette voie suave, plaintif et grave l'avait bouleversé. Et comme ci ce n'était pas assez, le cadet avait pincé sa lèvre blessée sous la douleur à la plus grande excitation de Rivaille. Cet agneau débile le provoquait encore sans le savoir.

Il lâcha son visage et celui-ci en profita pour masser ses joues endorlies. Rivaille soupira et plaqua la masse de vêtements qu'il tenait sous son bras gauche sur le torse d'Eren. Mais il fit tombé un habit qui s'étala derrière lui à son plus grand damne. Il soupira encore une fois et se retourna puis se baissa pour ramasser ce tissu de malheur. Et c'était l'action qui fit éclatée la raison au deux homme. L'action qui brisa le file si fin eg si tendu qu'était la raison et la patience de Rivaille.

Dans son mouvement le taciturne cogna le bassin d'Eren de son postérieure qui le fit basculer en arrière. Mais au lieu de tombé sur ou dans la baignoire, l'adolescent attrapa la hanche gauche du ténébreux d'une main et de l'autre le bord du lavabo. Résultat, il avait réussi à atterir sur le bord de la baignoire avec Rivaille sur ses genoux... Enfin, plutôt sur son entre jambes. Les deux hommes hoquetèrent. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Eren. Sa virilité se faisait complètement écraser par les fesses du noiraud.

Rivaille le sentait aussi. Mais il ne sentait pas que son membre entre ses fesses. Sa main aggrippait toujours fermement sa hanche et il sentait de nouveau son soupir tiède caresser sa nuque. Un long silence s'installa avant que le plus jeune le brise.

"Ça va ?

-...Ça peut aller."

Le taciturne bougea pour se lever mais le brun lâcha le lavabo et posa sa deuxième main sur la hanche libre du taciturne pour l'inciter à rester sur lui. Le ténébreux fut surprit par ce geste et tourna la tête en biais les sourcils arqués. Mauvaise idée. Sa joue frôla les lèvres du cadet.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Laisse-moi me lever.

-Je... Mes hormones font des siennes je crois..."

Quoi ? Le taciturne fronça les sourcils et chercha à en savoir plus en regardant l'homme aux yeux vert la tête pratiquement dans son cou. Fait chier, il ne voulait pas qu'il continu à parlé en plus. Ses lèvres cajolait sa joue à chaque fois qui les remuaient pour parler et sa voie suave le grisait chaque fois qu'elle resonnait dans ses oreilles.

"De quoi tu parles gamin?

-De testostérone. "

Il trembla quand il senti la réponse d'Eren fouetté l'intérieur de son cou. Mais il avait comprit. Ce nabot était excité.

"Ne te lève pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Fait le quand je serai calmé.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse non ? Si je reste là tu vas finir par te vider sur moi et je serai alors obligé de te tuer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois.

-Je vais me lever et partir gamin. Comme ça tu pourras te soulager tout seul.

-Tout seul ? Ton membre est aussi gonflé non ?" Fit-il en posant sa main droite sur la bosse du jean du ténébreux.

Son membre palpita sans le vouloir contre la paume de la main du jeunot. Rivaille grogna.

"Retire t'as main ou je la casse.

-Tes aussi dur que moi. Laisse-moi te soulager. Maigre dédommagement pour m'avoir soigné ces quelques jours passés. Et puis laisse moi faire partir t'as fustration. Ce n'est pas bon de se retenir et je sais que ton boulot c'est de la merde. J'insiste.

-Sale mô mérites que je te casse un bras pour ton discours de merde.

Eren souria et écrasa sa bouche contre la peau chaude et pâle de l'adulte. Le ténébreux avait senti cette chose humide et tiède contre sa peau. Il sentait ces lèvres se coller et se décoller sur son cou. Il soupira. Plus quand il senti une main se glisser sous sa chemise.

"Retire tes mains dégueulasses de mon ventre.

-Je viens de prendre ma douche. Elle sont propres."

Voulant être sûr d'avoir à tout prix le dernier mot, Eren activa sa main sous sa chemise et déboucla la ceinture et le bouton du jean de Rivaille pour venir glisser sa main sous son sous-vêtement et débuté des vas et viens sur la virilité maintenant turgescente de son aîné. Eren planta ses dents en salivant sur la peau de son partenaire.

Rivaille grogna. Toutes ces sensations délicieuses. Sentir son ventre se faire dorloter par ces grandes mains... Ses téton se faire pincés et chatouillés par moment... Son cou se faire cajoler par des caresses buccales plus qu'exquises et sa virilité se faire choyée par un grande main chaude aux longs doigts et puissante. Il n'en pouvait plus, sentir avec excitation le sexe gonflés d'Eren entre ses fesses ne le grisa qu'encore plus.

Eren aimait passer ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs. Ce cou si doux et si chaud. Et cette odeur indescriptible qui le faisait se sentir bien. Il amait faire rouler ses doigts à sa plus grande surprise sur les impressionnant abdominaux de Rivaille. Il aimait aussi pincé ses petits téton qu'il rêverait de prendre en bouche. C'est en sentant la gorge du ténébreux vibrer sous ses babines qu'il augmenta la cadence de ses vas et viens sur le sexe de Rivaille.

Le ventre du ténébreux se contracta suites au caresses plus que stimulante du jeune. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise aussi et vînt l'écrasée sur celle d'Eren. Son autre main tenait le poignet de l'adolescent qui s'activait sur son membre. Du liquide séminal coulait sur son sexe et la main jeune homme signe qu'il allait bientôt éjaculé.

"Rivaille. " Soupira Eren la tête dans les cheveux ébène du taciturne. Cet appel... C'était plus qu'érotique. Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le taciturne jouisse dans la main d'Eren. Le brun avait senti le sexe palpiter contre sa main et la semence chaude souillée celle-ci. La mâchoire du ténébreux était crispée. Cherchant à étouffée ses plaintes. Le garçon sorti sa main du caleçon et Rivaille vit le fruit de sa jouissance.

Le taciturne vînt lécher la main de l'adolescent à sa plus grande surprise. Il y prit grandemant plaisir. Sucer et mordre cette main était douceureux et bon. L'homme à la tignasse brune couina sous le sourire moqueur et carnassier du taciturne. Il lappa toute la paume de sa main nettoyant le sperme qui s'apprêtait à salir son sol propre. Après ce petit plaisir d'avoir bouffé cette main ô combien délicieuse, le noiraud se leva et de retourna pour posé un genou et une main sur le bord de la baignoire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément et Rivaille finit par plongé sa main dans le caleçon d'Eren pour sortir son sexe dur et palpitant. Il titilla le gland de son index sous les palintes roque du cadet. Celui-ci s'agrippa au cou du taciturne plongeant sa tête dans ses épaules et couinant dds choses inaudibles. Le ténébreux fut surprit de le voir ainsi. On aurait une autre personne. Il avait l'air plus faible et c'est ce qui le rendait excitant.

Entendre ses gémissement aiguë dans ses oreilles le poussa à rendre ses mouvements plus stimulantes. Eren griffa ses omoplates et cria. Il superposa sa main sur celle de l'adulte et imposa sa cadence de manière presque involontaire et forcé. Le ténébreux glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

"Bah alors on perd les pédales?"

Il n'u quand réponse q'un grognement inaudible et une éjaculation puissante qui rendit sa main blanche et baveuse.

"Aaaah!

-Déjà ?

-L-la ferme, fallait que je me vide ou j'allais explosé. "

Rivaille retira son genou de la cuve certains que la partie était fini. Mais ce n'était que le premier round. Il le su à son plus grand étonnement lorsqu'Eren sorti et happa de toute sa longueur le sexe de son aîné.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait en bouche. Ne se lassant pas de lapper le pénis turgescent du taciturne sur toute sa longueur revenant par suçoté le gland avec gourmandise. Il pompa avec voracité tandis que Rivaille tirait d'une main sa tignasse brune. C'est en l'inspirant en entier qu'Eren senti le membre imposant dans sa bouche claquer contre sa langue et qu'il se senti remplir.

Un filet blanchâtre coula sur la commissure de sa lèvre. Il recueilli jusqu'à la dernière goutte la quintessence de Rivaille pour ensuite nettoyer sans laisser aucune trace sa main auparavant salie dû à sa jouissance précédente. Le taciturne avait émit un râle de satisfaction. Il lâcha la chevelure brune entre ses doigts et regarda l'adolescent toujours en état de transe.

"Tch!"

Il remit son sous-vêtement et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se nettoyer les mains. Mais il senti ses hanches se faire attrapé par de puissantes mains. Il frissonna lorsqu'il senti et vit à travers le miroir Eren derrière lui le visage à moitié cacher par sa tête et ses cheveux. Il avait une expression luxueuse. Sa peau luisante d'une fine couche de sueur, ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire serrés. Rivaille pouvait voir cela à travers le miroir et sa lui plaisait bien malgré que l'autre n'est toujours pas eu son compte.

Le corps plaqué contre l'homme mûr en face de lui, Eren se mit à remuer son bassin d'avant en arrière comme ci ils étaient en véritable plein coït. Le taciturne ferma les yeux les sourcils froncés. Il avait du culot le gamin pensa t-il. Il pouvait sentir son phallus se glisser et se frotter entre ses jambes à travers son caleçon. Eren roronnait d'une voie lascif contre son oreille gauche. De là où il était, c'est à dire devant le miroir, Rivaille pouvait tout voir. Son expression, l'expression d'Eren et ses mouvements de bassins voluptueux.

Eren continua ses frottements tout en y mettant une main dans le caleçon du ténébreux caressant son postérieure.

"Essaye de ne mettre ne serai ce qu'un doigt à l'intérieur et je te castre."

L'adolescent grogna d'insatisfaction et mordit donc l'épaule de l'homme mûr tout en cramponnant ses flancs. Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins cogant avec force le postérieure du noiraud. Rivaille se pencha et se cambra un peu plus histoire de rendre la tâche au plus jeune plus facile. Il donna un coup de fesses vers l'arrière rencontrant avec puissance la virilité d'Eren. Ils râlèrent tout les deux puissamment et Eren donna encore plus d'intensité à ses vas et viens le faisant jouir sur l'entre jambes du ténébreux . Il fit pression en collant plus son bassin sur les fesses du taciturne.

Il senti la semence chaude humidifier son caleçon. C'est en se regardant tout les deux dans le miroir qu'il prit conscience de la putain de connerie ils avaient fait.

"Vas reprendre une douche nabot."


	2. Chapter 2

Aux bords des lèvres. Rivaille avait son coeur au bord des lèvres. Ils s'étaient lavés et Rivaille avait plusieurs fois juré . Sur qui ? Sur quoi ? Bien sûr tout d'abord sur Eren, et ensuite sur sa vie de merde. Ils dînaient l'un en face de l'autre, Rivaille flinguait du regard l'adolescent en face de lui tandis que lui était véritablement absorber par sa nourriture. Ou presque. C'est en sentant un regard insistant sur sa personne qu'Eren leva les yeux.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

Questionna-t-il le taciturne toujours silencieux. Eren avala sa bouchée et se il se mit lui aussi à fixer le ténébreux. Scanner ses yeux couleur fer tortura son coeur d'une pulsation cardiaque fébrile sans le vouloir. Pensait-il à ce quils avaient fait dans la salle de bain plutôt ? Dans tout les cas, le faîte est que Rivaille le fixait et que son coeur tout comme le ténébreux sans le savoir était aux bords des lèvres.

Le tintement strident d'une fourchette cogant l'assiette sortis les deux hommes de leur léthargie. Rivaille fit un regard menaçant au jeune garçon qui avait osé troublé ses réflexions. L'adolescent dégluti tout en ayant les yeux grand ouvert face à l'adulte au regard sombre. Le ténébreux soupira tout en se levant avec comme appui le dossier de sa chaise.

" Tu as encore faim ? " Fit-il.

Eren lui fit non de la tête tel un enfant les prunelles toujours aussi brillantes.

" Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé. J'aimerais bien retrouver mon lit. Tu sembles être moins au bord de la mort non ?

-Euh, oui je crois. "

C'est en souriant niaisement et en se grattant la nuque qu' Eren lui répondit. Double dialogues. Cet échange avait deux sens :

" Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé. J'aimerais bien eviter de me faire violer par un gosse bourré d'hormones. Tu dormiras dessus aussi longtemps que tu resteras chez moi alors rêve pas.

-Non je ne veux pas dormir tout seul dans le noir qui plus est sur un canapé (même si il est confortable) "

C'était la véritable conversation. Eren continua à sourire tandis que le taciturne s'attelait déjà à faire la vaisselle. Il s'était déjà laisser donner à un plaisir interdit. Il n'allait pas recommencer. Il allait se méfier de ce gosse. De son propre désir en somme.

Une heure du matin. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient couchés maintenant chacun de leurs côtés. Rivaille sur son lit et Eren sur le canapé. Rivaille était fatiguer. Pourtant il n'arrivait plus à fermé les yeux comme il le faisait si facilement d'habitude, contrairement à Eren qui dormait à point fermer depuis un moment.

" Fait chier. " Ce disait-il . Il avait enfin récupérer son lit, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ? Le taciturne était fatigué, ses paupières avaient beau être lourdes, Morphée ne voulait point le recevoir dans ses bras. Agacé il se redressa tout en chassant les draps sur lui pour s'en aller dans la cuisine ouverte sur la pièce de vie. Oui la où il dormait. Sur son canapé.

Il faisait sombre et tout était silencieux. Rivaille se permit d'allumer une petite lumière qui servait à éclairée le comptoir. C'est en ouvrant un placard et en sortant une bouteille, qu'il se servi généreusement dans un simple verre à alcool. Ce n'est que dans ces moment où il ne trouvait point le sommeil et qu'il ne savait que faire qu'il buvait.

Pensif, il trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson alcoolisée savourant la douce chaleur l'envahir. Il éteignit la lumière avant de se poster devant la masse endormi sur son canapé. Le ténébreux fixa Eren l'air de rien, l'esprit vide et ne cherchant même pas à comprendre pourquoi il se tenait là , debout, le visage impassible avec un sentiment de lassitude comme toujours.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Eren s'était redresser, réveiller et assi se demandant ce que voulait le ténébreux. C'est en entendant son prénom que Rivaille réalisa la présence d'Eren. Un silence s'installa entre les deux homme. Mais le taciturne le brisa ennuyé par la mutité de chacun.

" ... Je t'es réveillé désolé. "

Eren ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se retourner pour se mettre correctement en position assise sur le canapé, ramassa son tee-shirt qu'il avait retiré auparavant et le remit.

" Ce n'est pas toi " fit-il sous le regard interrogateur de Rivaille ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Je ne dors pas quand je sens la présence de quelqu'un à côté de moi. Instinctivement je me réveille. Donc ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai appris ça en dormant quotidiennement dans la rue.

\- Tu as " appris " ?

\- Hun, quand quelqu'un en veut à ta vie c'est pratique.

-... "

Eren souriait, se ressassant des scènes nostalgiques pas si lointaine que ça. Rivaille ne dit rien. Il n'était pas choqué par ce que ce gamin venait de dire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait connu la même chose lui aussi. Il n'ajouta rien conscient que le bonus était terminé. Il était certain maintenant que la blessure de ce gosse avait un rapport avec ce qu'il venait de raconté.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais grâce aux rayons de lune qui traversaient les grandes vitres de la pièce, les deux hommes pouvaient se dévisager mutuellement. Sans aucune gêne et sans arrières pensées. La fatigue eu soudain raison de Rivaille qui lui donna définitivement envie de se coucher et surtout de dormir.

Il finit donc son verre buvant le liquide épais à grandes gorgées, laissant un filet de sa boisson s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres coulant en traçant son chemin sur son menton pour finir sur son cou, et s'arrêter sur la naissance de sa clavicule.

Eren eu soudaint soif, témoin du trajet de la goutte d'alcool, Il dégluti avec mal. Sa gorge était sèche et lui brûlait. Il avait soif lui aussi. C'est quand le taciturne décolla ses lèvres humide et brillant du verre qu'Eren se leva et attrapa doucement le visage du ténébreux. Celui-ci ne lui dit rien attandant sa sentence sous le regard embrumé du plus jeune. La pièce avait une teinte bleutée, l'oesophage de Rivaille brûlait et la gorge d'Eren aussi. Et pourtant l'atmosphère était fraîche. Oui calme, douce et neutre.

La main droite d'Eren alla aussi rejoindre le visage de son aîné descendant légèrement sur son cou. L'adolescent ne regardait pas Rivaille. Non ce qu'il fixait c'était ces lèvres humide et ce tracé tout autant attirant. Il pencha sa tête et c'est avec douceur et surprise qu'il se délecta des babines du taciturne.

C'est avec convoitise désire et passion, que le jeune homme mangeait les lèvres du ténébreux totalement impassible à ce qui ce passait, le verre toujours dans sa main. Il ne répondit pas au " baiser " volé. Il se contentait de ressentir ces milles et unes sensation qui le parcourait. C'est avec caprice et envie qu'Eren dévia des lèvres de Rivaille pour retracé le chemin de la goutte d'alcool en léchant son cou.

Après s'être assouvie, Eren décolla ses lèvres ainsi que ses mains du visage du ténébreux. C'est le regard entremêlé avec celui du plus jeune que Rivaille attrapa son côl de tee-shirt pour le faire se baisser jusqu'à sa taille.

" Recommence sans ma permission et tu vas voir. "

Totalement neutre à ce que venait de dire le ténébreux Eren pris sa main pour lui faire lâcher son col et se décala pour ensuite se diriger vers l'évier et ainsi boire à sa soif . Le noiraud posa son verre sur le comptoir et s'en alla ensuite dans le couloir sombre avant d'atteindre sa chambre et se coucher définitivement.

Après s'être altéré Eren s'essuiya le menton tout en regardant la direction par lequel et passé Rivaille plus tôt. Sans sa permission hein ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait recommencer ? Qu'il avait apprécié ? Ce soir là plus rien ne se passa jusqu'au matin.

Six heure quarante du matin. La lumière du petit matin éclairait la pièce de vie. Après s'être difficilement endormi Rivaille avait quand même fini par trouver sommeil. Il se tenait debout contre le comptoir tasse à café dans sa main. Il s'était levé tôt comme toujours pour se préparer à aller au travail. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait dans cet appartement, Eren s'était lui aussi levé tôt.

C'est en sortant des toilettes les cheveux en batailles et se grattant la nuque qu'Eren rejoignit Rivaille dans le salon. C'est en faisant abstraction de ce qui s'était passé la veille qu'ils agissèrent tout les deux de manière naturelle.

" Tu as désinfecté ta plaie ?

\- Nan mais elle va bien.

-... Approche. "

L'adolescent se dirigea alors vers le ténébreux avec la tasse aux lèvres et le regard toujours aussi métallique. Le taciturne souleva son tee-shirt d'une main et regarda avec sérieux sa blessure.

" Tu l'as désinfecté hier soir ?

\- Nan. Rivaille soupira agacé.

\- Au lieu de me becoter tu aurais dû le faire. Si ta blessures s'infecte je te laisse mourir tout seul. "

Un long silence s'abattit. Il avait osé évoquer la scène d'hier soir pour le sermonner. L'adulte lui en voulait ou il s'en fichait ? Lui même ne savait pas. Mais ce dont il était certain, sans vraiment pouvoir se justifier était que si ça avait été une autre personne il l'aurait sûrement frapper violemment sans se retenir.

Peut-être parce que celui-ci lui plaisait psychologiquement. Peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait son passé avec nostalgie, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de " normal ", qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idées, la même conclusion : ce monde est infâme. Peut-être parce ce qu'ils savaient tout les deux que la moitiés des humains était stupides et arriérés. Une humanité gangreneuse, necrosée .

Son audace, son caractère mais aussi son physique malgré lui lui plaisait. Ses yeux vert qui brillaient toujours avec sincérités qu'importe ce qu'ils reflétaient, ils étaient toujours beau lorsqu'ils brillaient. Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans rien dire. Rivaille avait fini par poser sa tasse dans l'évier avant de s'en aller vers la sortie .

" Tu vas où ?

\- ... Travailler. Je rentre tôt ce soir. Lave-toi. "

Il n'avait pas à rajouter une phrase de plus. Il savait qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Il ne lui avait pas dit de rester à l'intérieur ou de n'ouvrir à personne. Car tout ça aussi il le savait.

Quand il eut fermé la porte sans jeter un regard en arrière Eren resta immobile. Combien de temps allait-il rester comme ça ? Blesser et incapable de sortir dans la rue sans se faire agressé. Allait-il finir par mourir quand Rivaille le mettrait à la porte, quand il sera guérit ? Eren était las. Las de fuir pour pouvoir garder la vie. Rien, plus rien ne le rattachait dans ce monde.

Il était fatigué. Lorsqu'il vit son visage en guise de reflet sur la fenêtre, il se surpris à reconnaître l'expression de Rivaille. Le regard écoeuré et épuisé. Lui aussi en avait-il marre de vivre ? Depuis qu'il la rencontré Eren n'a jamais vu Rivaille décroché un vrai sourire, communiquer avec quelqu'un. Il parle peu est distant et vit seul. C'est de ça que lui vient cette expression si las ?

Rivaille était si mystérieux. Mais ne l'était-il pas tout autant ? Après tout, il s'était immiscé dans sa vie lorsqu'il l'avait pour la première fois touché. Bousculer était le terme le mieux approprié. Sept jours. Cela faisait sept jours qu'Eren avait fait la connaissance de Rivaille. Cela faisait si peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant pour Eren cela semblait une éternité . Peut-être parce qu'il lui ressemblait. Il ne connaissait rien à son passé ni même à sa vie actuel. Rivaille lui paressait si proche et si loin .

Eren sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dès la première fois qu'ils se sont parlés il l'avait apprécié. Cet adulte n'était pas comme les autres. Osez le tabasser alors qu'il était au bord de la mort, osez le faire rentrer chez lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas et que l'histoire de sa blessure était douteuse, osez le laisser chez lui tout seule sans prendre de précaution et se méfier. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était de la folie.

Aucun adulte jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne s'était comportés ainsi avec lui. Ne s'inquiétant superficiellement que pour lui, le regardant de travers, l'insultant sans raison, sans savoir son passé, sans savoir qui il était réellement. L'adolescent préférait encore l'inintéressement des gens à sont égard que ça. Il avait apprit naturellement à se méfier et a ne plus faire confiance aux gens, et pourtant le voilà qu'il vit chez un homme ignorant totalement d'où il vient, le voilà qu'il cause avec un fou se fichant de sa condition de vie, et le voilà qu'ils s'embrassent sous des coups de têtes oubliant où ils se trouvaient chaques fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

C'est cette folie qui a fait qu'Eren se sentait bien chez le taciturne. Cette nonchalance qui lui à fait apprécié cet homme. Ce regard blasé qui l'avait seduit... C'est à cause de cette personne qu'Eren peut de nouveau communiqué librement et normalement, qu'il sourit, qu'il fasse des caprices et qu'il apprend pour la première fois à désirer très fortement quelque chose. Et tout ça en très peu de temps.

Il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas retourner en enfer.

Il était cinq heures, bientôt six. Eren s'était ennuyer toute la journée. Il avait regarder l'extérieur depuis les grandes vitres de l'appartement, s'était lavé comme Rivaille lui avait demandé et maintenant il se retrouvait à rêvasser allonger sur le canapé le bras barrant la moitié de son visage. Mais ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Du moment qu'il ne retournait pas dehors.

C'est en entendant des cliquetis vers la porte d'entrée qu'Eren se redressa d'un bon, le coeur battant avec un sentiment de joie. Il était rentré. Il ne su pourquoi, mais à la vue de son visage les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent. Était-il soulagé de le retrouver ? C'était comme si la tension de solitude, d'angoisse et de peur s'était envolée, éclater pour laisser place à un sentiment de soulagement et de joie.

Enfin il n'était plus seul.

" C'est quoi cette expression ? " Fit le ténébreux étonné de l'attitude du brun.

Eren se rendit compte après la remarque du taciturne qu'il faisait une tête " bizarre " . Il souriait simplement, maladroitement. Eren était fort étonné de savoir qu'il était capable de faire ça. Était-il heureux à ce point de retrouver le taciturne ? C'est en regardant le taciturne qu'il compris que cette personne était spéciale pour lui. Qu'il en avait besoin.

Rivaille souriait. Mais pas ce sourire qu'il faisait à chaque fois pour ce moquer de lui narquoisement. Celui là était moqueur mais sincère.

" Sale gosse "

C'est quand Rivaille passa devant Eren que celui-ci remarqua l'étrange odeur qui émanait de lui. Il stoppa Rivaille dans sa marche en lui attrapant le poignet. Le taciturne tourna sa tête en biais lui demandant du regard ce qu'il voulait.

" Tu sens la femme.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sens la femme.

\- Et alors si c'est le cas ? "

Eren attrapa Rivaille par le col et enfouina son visage dans sa chemise.

" ... Tu fais quoi gamin ?

\- Tu sens autre chose. Un mélange indescriptible. "

Eren se redressa lachant la chemise tu ténébreux et arqua un sourcil .

" Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

\- Rien de particulier.

\- L'odeur de femme incrustée sur tes vêtements à t'il un rapport ?

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te prendre pour ma conjointe gamin.

\- Ta femme ? L'être ne me dérange pas mais ces effluves féminines me gêne. "

Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène du taciturne caressant son crâne d'une douceur inégalables . Tout ça avec l'expression la plus naturel du monde. Celle de Rivaille était dur avec une expression sévère, Eren ne semblait pas en prendre compte continuant ces effleurements.

" C'est juste que ne plus sentir ton odeur me perturbe. "

Les yeux du ténébreux s'agrandirent . Ce gamin. Il prit la main d'Eren, s'approcha de lui à la plus grande surprise du plus jeune, se colla sans gêne contre lui et lui asséna sans regret un coup de pied sur le tibia, broya sa main et profita du faîte qu'il s'était baisser pour le sonner d'un coup de tête.

" Je t'avais prévenu. Ne me touche pas sans ma permission. "

C'est en laissant l'adolescent se frotter le crâne de douleur que Rivaille parti se laver sans culpabilité.

Il avaient dîner, Rivaille était un bon cuisiner malgré lui. Eren s'était encore fait sermonner pour avoir sali le sol en faisant tomber un légume de sa fourchette. Bien entendu il avait nettoyer sous le regard insistant du maniaque. Ensuite Rivaille avait examiner la blessure d'Eren pour voir si il avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait demander de faire avant de partir et avait repasser un coup de désinfectant derrière. Minutieux jusqu'au bout.

Pour finir l'appartement était re plongé sous le silence. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Rivaille dormait. Pas profondément, il ne l'avait jamais, le sommeil profond. Il dormait juste, tandis qu'Eren ruminait seul sur le canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Il avait juste un malaise. Un mauvais pressentiment. Voilà ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

" Avaient-ils " retrouver sa trace ? " Savaient-ils " où il se trouvait ? Eren se sentait mal. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici si cela mettait Rivaille en danger. Si jamais ils arrivaient à le retrouver, il devrait quitter cet appartement le plus vite possible. Les inquiétudes d'Eren avaient toujours lieu d'être quand il le fallait, ses intuitions étaient toujours bonnes.

Il se redressa d'un bon le coeur cogant fortement contre sa cage thoracique, le sang battant contre sa tempe et le frisson de crainte parcourant toute son échine. Il se dégagea de ses draps pour se lever et se stoppa un instant les yeux grand ouvert. Il avait peur. Lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir dehors, lui qui avait l'expérience de se faire agressé à tout les coins de rues, lui qui avait la manie de répondre à la moindres provocation pour qu'il finisse en bain de sang après s'être battu... Ce soir il avait peur.

Eren regarda la lune qui éclairait encore une fois la pièce de vie qui lui paressait moins grande par rapport à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Comparé à tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui, tout semblait calme. Dans l'appartement comme dehors. Le brun soupira et tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir. S'il devait vraiment s'en aller alors revoir Rivaille une dernière fois serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Eren sourit. Un sourire désespérer et amer. Quand il arriva devant la chambre du taciturne, l'adolescent se permit de pousser la porte entrouverte et d'y entrer silencieusement. Il se posta devant le lit de Rivaille fixant la masse sous les draps sombres. Il n'y voyait rien, il faisait noir. Il voulait le revoir au moins encore une fois et pourtant la raison lui dicta qu'il fallait quitter cette pièce au plus vite et même quitter cet appartement au plus vite.

Il ne voulait pas avoir le regret de le quitter maintenant. Cet adulte à qui il faisait confiance. Ce maniaque à l'attitude nonchalante. Néanmoins le mettre en danger pour un simple caprice... Eren s'en voudrait à vie. Si Dieu avait encore pitié de lui alors il prierai volontier pour pouvoir avoir encore la chance de continuer à vivre. Juste pour le voir, le revoir. Encore et encore sans jamais demander quelque chose de plus.

Ce n'était pas bon. Il divagait, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Mais il a fallu qu'il entende le son de sa voie suave. Ce timbre blasé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malgré qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, des sentiments de joie, de tristesses et de regrets chauffant l'intérieur de son corps prirent place chez Eren. " Qu'est ce que tu fais là nabot ? " Lui avait-il dit.

" ... Rivaille. Je suis con.

Celui-ci releva un sourcil étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Évidemment aucun des deux ne pouvait voir le visage de l'autre manque de lumière.

\- Je le sais nabot.

-... Rivaille. J'ai froid.

\- Hn. "

Eren grimpa sur le lit. il s'était mis à quatre patte au dessous de la masse noire qui était elle-même Rivaille. Il se sentait admirablement con. Quelle trouillard était-il. Il baissa la tête et rencontra sur son visage le souffle tiède du ténébreux.

Rivaille savait qu'il n'était pas bien. Il savait le risque et l'enjeu que prenait Eren avec ces décisions. Il était bête. Ça oui il le savait aussi. Rivaille connaissait les attentions d'Eren. Il avait deviné son mal être, son mauvais pressentiment, son choix. Il savait le choix difficile qui s'était imposer à Eren. Eren était un trouillard.

" Eren je ne pensait pas que tu avais un côté lâche. Si tu as peur du noir il fallait me demander une veilleuse. Et si tu avais froid il fallait me demander une couverture de plus. "

Eren ne répondit pas. Il était conscient des véritables paroles de Rivaille.

" À ton âge je ne me serait pas défilé...

\- Dans ce cas là pardonne moi d'être un froussard.

-Te sens tu capables de vivre que par toi même ? Et tu capables de survivre seul sans l'aide de personne ?

\- Je serai un véritable idiot suicidaire si je te disait oui.

\- Alors pourquoi à tu envisagé cette folie ?

\- ... Parce que je te suis reconnaissant.

\- ... Eren tu penses vraiment que suis un handicapé incapable de me défendre ?

\- J'ai demandé à Dieu de d'exaucé mes voeux. Si tu n'es plus là ma requête n'aura alors plus de sens.

\- ... Eren, nous n'avons pas besoin de Dieu. "

Rivaille attrapa les mèches de cheveux d'Eren et les tira en arrière le forçant à se redresser pour ainsi l'allonger sur le matelas et se mettre par dessus lui.

" Eren dans ce monde tu ne dois faire confiance qu'à toi même. Seul les crétins aveugles ose faire confiance aux autres ".

Eren tandis les bras pour s'accrocher au cou du ténébreux et colla son front contre celui-ci.

" Juste encore un peu. Laisse-moi te faire confiance encore un petit peu. Jusqu'à ce que tu me trahisse. "

Rivaille fut étonné. La demande d'Eren n'avait aucun sens. Il le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il a demander cette requête insensée. Jamais II ne le trahierait. Ainsi il pourrait rester autant d'années qu'il le voudrait. À ses côtés.

Le cadet se redressa et effleura par inadvertance les babines du taciturne. Eren s'excusa avant de se mouvoir pour quitter l'emprise du taciturne. Rivaille s'était étonné du comportement du cadet. En temps normal il en aurait profiter pour lui becoter les lèvres avec naturel. Il n'avait pas la forme. Une pointe d'agacement prit place chez le ténébreux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il attrapa Eren à l'aveuglette et le plaqua contre le matelas.

C'est à ce moment là que les nuages décidèrent de se déplacer pour laisser place à un rayon de lune éclairer la chambre. La lumière blanche fixer sur le visage du taciturne rendait sa peau encore plus pâle. C'est yeux métalliques ressemblait à deux perles. Yeux dans les yeux, Rivaille pouvait enfin voir le visage d'Eren. Son coeur changea de rythme à la vue de l'expression du brun. Il accéléra. Il était énervé, il n'aimait pas voir cette expression. On aurait dit une autre personne.

Une simple personne. Faible et naïve. Rivaille détestait ça même, il ne voulait pas qu'Eren se comporte comme ces autres personnes : des bons à rien qui ne savent rien faire que pleurer sur leurs sort. Il voulait retrouver le regard vif et brillant de l'adolescent, ses répliques stupides et provocateur. Il voulait revoir le regard indéchiffrable et indestructible de cette personne. Son regard. Celui d'Eren.

" Gamin. "

Eren ne répondit pas. Mais Rivaille n'avait pas encore fini. Sous un coup de tête, sous l'agacement et l'ennui le taciturne se pencha au point de frôler la tempe du cadet de ses lèvres humides. Il enfouina sa main dans la chevelure brune et épaisse et mouva celle-ci dans un rythme doux et régulier. Le ténébreux papillonna le visage d'Eren de doux baisers. Il embrassa furtivement ses paupières se décalant toujours un peu plus vers le bas, pressant sa bouche contre la joue chaude d'Eren et tout cela avec passion.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout. Il savait que l'adolescent allait finir par se mettre dans cet état. Il craquait. Il se sentait seul et perdu. Rivaille pouvait comprendre tout cela car lui même en avait fait l'expérience : ressentir la solitude, se sentir inutile. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui n'avait bien évidemment pas fini de grandir. Il n'avait plus ce qu'il avait peut être avant. Ce sentiment qui nous aidait à vivre et survivre. L'amour. Eren l'avait perdu. On ne lui en donnait plus. Que faire quand on a personne pour nous en donner ?

C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait plus rester seul. Rivaille avait compris cela depuis bien longtemps déjà.

" Eren. "

Quand il senti quelque chose de doux, frais et humide cajoler sa bouche, Eren prit conscience de cette évidence. Il ne voulait plus partir. Il n'allait plus partir. Plus fuir. Il ne pouvait plus s'en aller ni même y songer. Son coeur était déjà scellé sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience. Au bord des lèvres. Un sentiment énorme prit place en Eren. Son coeur, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, il gonflait encore et encore au point de remonter jusqu'à qu'à ses lèvres. Il était heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Une sensation de nostalgie l'avait aussi envahi. Cette sensation qui l'avait quitter depuis longtemps, le bonheur.

Une perle salée vînt s'échouer sur la commissure de sa lèvre. Rivaille la ramassa prudemment savourant cette étoile venue s'échouer et mourir sur ses lèvres, Eren chantait silencieusement son bonheur tandis que le taciturne continuait ses caresses ramassant chaque notes qui s'échouaient avec douceur sur son visage.

" Ri...vaille. "

Le taciturne scella sa cavité buccale avec tendresse avalant les paroles d'Eren. Les nuages se déplacèrent encore une fois plongeant une nouvelle fois la chambre dans l'obscurité. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux hommes à se trouver mutuellement. Eren s'était agrippé au ténébreux qui lui avait toujours le visage enfoui dans le cou du cadet le cajolant de baisers.

Quand un rayon de lune miraculeux traversa les nuages Rivaille pu observer le doux visage pur et innocent d'Eren. On aurait dit un nourrisson. Les yeux humides de larmes, la bouche rosé et entrouverte les bras toujours accrocher à son cou, Eren dormait l'esprit libre et le coeur alléger.

Six heure du matin. Rivaille s'était réveillé tranquillement l'humeur moins écrasante que d'habitude. Toujours dans le lit, assi et cigarette à la bouche Rivaille était pensif. Il observait la masse endormie à sa droite ne faisant aucun bruit. Les draps bougeait au rythme de sa respiration presque inaudibles.

Rivaille fit un sourire narquois en repensant à ce que le gamin lui avait raconté plus tôt. Lui qui disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir lorsqu'il sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il devait vraiment fatigué. Cela ce comprenait. Mais maintenant il pouvait dormir sur ces deux oreilles. Tant qu'il serait là. Rivaille.

Le taciturne expira la fumer qu'il avait ingurgité avant de penser à la lourde journée qui l'attendait. Le fait d'y songer lui donna envie de retourner enfouir sa tête sous les draps. Une réflexion lui vînt à l'esprit quand Eren bougea pour se tourner vers lui. Quel âge avait-il ? Était-il inscrit dans une université ou autre école ? Quelle était sa vie avant de plonger dans les enfers ?

Rivaille expira de nouveau en se disant que pour l'instant tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Loin de là. Les réponses pouvaient attendre encore longtemps. Son passé sombre comme le sien il n'en avait que faire. Ce qui comptait était que ce gosse aille mieux. Comme le ciel gris dehors qui donné un ton lugubre à la pièce. Les gouttes de pluies qui commencèrent à s'échouer sur la fenêtre de la pièce à coucher rappelèrent au taciturne les larmes d'Eren d'hier soir.

Il posa son regard métallique sur le sujet et l'observa longement oubliant de consommé sa cigarette. La pluie commençait à devenir violente réveillant l'adolescent. C'est quand il entendit son nom se prononcer que le jeune homme leva ses yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil vers la voie suave qu'était celle de Rivaille. Son coeur se remit à battre. Fort, comme-ci il revenait à la vie. Eren se redressa tout en se frottant les cheveux.

" Bien dormi gamin ? "

Eren tourna violement la tête vers Rivaille se rappelant la scène d'hier soir.

" Humm... " Fit-il.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à déblatérer. Eren lui en était vraiment reconnaissant c'est tout, et c'est pour ça qu'il prit la cigarette de Rivaille pour la lui retirer de sa bouche et ainsi l'embrasser sans permission. Était-ce par pur caprice ? Eren ne s'exprimait en général jamais par des mots mais plutôt par des gestes assez spontanés de sa part, et quand il voulait vraiment faire passer un message il le faisait toujours sans réfléchir à l'acte de ces conséquences.

Rivaille ne fit rien encore une fois. Se laissant capturé ses lèvres par un gamin capricieux. Eren papillonna les babines du taciturne mordant par moment celles-ci. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène du taciturne et fit pression sur l'arrière de son crâne pour intensifier son baiser. Il entrouvi la cavité buccale de Rivaille en y forçant sa langue et entama un balet de langues endiablées.

Rivaille avait le goût de cigarette, mais la douceur de sa langue compensait avec le goût qu'elle avait. Lorsque Eren décrocha ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, leur regard saccrochèrent comme des aimants. Les yeux de l'adolescent brillaient à nouveaux, ce qui ne manqua pas au taciturne d'apprécier ce constat. Celui-ci prit la cigarette que tenait le cadet et l'écrasa dans son cendrier sans lâcher les prunelles vertes de son cadet.

Rivaille attrapa Eren par la nuque et le retourna de façon à se qu'ils s'allonge tout les deux. Lui au dessus et Eren en dessous. C'est en se fixant que le taciturne embrassa le plus jeune dans un rythme lent et doucereux. Leurs langues s'enroulaient et se déroulaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient laissant place chez tout les deux un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur.

Eren laissa traîné une main sur le large dos du ténébreux et une autre sur son visage. Quand à Rivaille, ses deux mains encadraient le visage cadet. Ils recevaient mutuellement le souffle tiède de l'autre sur leur visage, Rivaille avalait avec voracité les soupirs d'Eren et celui-ci recevait avec joie le filet de salive que le taciturne prodiguaient du bout de sa langue. C'est en se dévorant réciproquement qu'un frisson et vent de chaleur s'installa chez Eren.

Le jeunot nicha son visage dans la clavicule de son aîné humant son odeur indescriptible et délicieuse qui hemanait de lui. Quand il senti la main de Rivaille se perdre sous son tee-shirt le cadet retint son souffle submergé par l'exitation et les sensations qui montèrent en lui. Il planta ses dents dans la peau pâle et fraîche du taciturne tout en roronnant de plaisir.

" Rivaille "

Celui-ci lui répondit silencieusement en baisant son cou de ses lèvres tièdes et humide. Il s'était allonger sur Eren, et de là il pouvait sentir son érection imposante et douloureuse sur son ventre. Rivaille se redressa s'asseyant sur l'adolescent enivré par les sensations qui lui donnait. L'expression d'Eren n'était plus comme avant. Le style de son visage tournait vers la soumission et le désir. Son regard criait qu'il en voulait encore.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été sage. Il lui demandait, l'implorait. Rivaille esquissa un sourire sadique. Il pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait de ce gosse. Il n'y avait que lui qui le pouvait et qui en avait sa " permission ". Rivaille ricana sous le regard implorant d'Eren. Même-ci il était aussi exité que ce gamin cela n'empêcha pas le taciturne de prendre son temps avant de recommencer ses caresses.

C'est quand il glissa sa main sous le sous-vêtement où se trouvait l'exitation turgescente d'Eren que celui-ci gémis de plaisir aux bonheur des oreilles du ténébreux. Rivaille senquit de caresser alors le membre doux et brûlant d'Eren le faisant haleter de plus belle et le rendant fou de plaisir. Rivaille samusa à faire retarder la jouissance du plus jeune en retirant sa main par moment faisant grogner le brun d'insatisfaction.

Mais quand il s'y mettait vraiment Eren ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir. Regarder Rivaille lui donner du plaisir tout en sentant son regard dur couleur fer sur lui était le combiné ultime pour lui. Ces gestes qui on eu raison de sa jouissance. Eren avait éclater dans la main du ténébreux sans regrets. L'aîné goutta le fruit de sa jouissance nettoyant sa main sans laisser de reste.

Ils échangèrent un baiser amer avant de se détacher le rythme cardiaque toujours aussi rapide. Rivaille se retira des draps pour s'en aller sous le regard vague et déçu d'Eren.

" Rivaille... "

Le taciturne c'était préparer comme à son habitude ayant un peu de retard sur son temps dû à l'échange presque imprévu qu'il avait eu avec Eren. Cela n'était pas bien grave, Rivaille était toujours en avance de toute façon. Toujours est-il qu'après s'être préparer, le ténébreux sorti de chez lui comme à son habitude sans laisser un dernier regard à l'adolescent le regardant s'en aller.

Eren n'aimait pas trop qu'il parte à chaque fois. Maintenant qu'il avait apprit à apprécier de nouveau la compagnie de quelqu'un, Eren ne voulait plus se retrouver de nouveau seul. C'est déçu qu'il parti se re coucher comme-ci de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas fini sa nuit, après tout il est six heures quarante du matin. Il pouvait bien finir de se reposer.

Eren se sentait atrocement bien. Se glisser dans les draps encore chaud du lit, se noyer sous une masse de draps imprégnée de l'odeur de Rivaille, il s'était endormi bien rapidement.

Quand à Rivaille, celui-ci était dehors sous la pluie fraîche sentant encore contre ses lèvres la douceur de celles d'Eren. Il leva la tête vers les cieux se demandant encore qu'elle surprise Dieux lui préparait encore.

" Sale gosse. "

Comme à chaque rituel du soir Rivaille sortait du travail les mains dans les poches, le regard non chaland, et une démarche sûr et à la fois lente. Comme chaque soir Rivaille rentrait chez lui à pied. Qu'il fasse froid, chaud ou qu'il pleuvent il marchait toujours . Le regard fixant l'infini, le taciturne se demandait ce qu'il allait faire d'Eren. Il n'allait pas le jeter dehors, mais le fait qu'il reste toute la journée à ne rien faire n'était en aucun cas constructif.

Il essaierait de trouver une solution. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'Eren parle juste un petit peu de lui. Juste un petit peu. Tout le reste, Rivaille s'en foutait pour l'instant. Le ténébreux soupira en mettant ses mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière. Il avait envie de fumer. Ce gosse le rendait fou et bizarre. Voilà qu'il y a deux mois il n'aurait jamais cru avoirs de telles pensées.

Vie de merde. Mais qui sait, Eren arrivera peu être à éclairé son quotidien pathétique. Mais Dieu savait qu'Eren lui en ferait voir de toute les couleurs.

C'est quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et qu'il vit une masse avachie et endormie sur le sol d'entrée, que Rivaille écarquilla ses yeux stupéfait par la stupidité de l'adolescent. Il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il tombe malade ce gamin. Blasé et agacé, le taciturne réveilla Eren à coup de pied. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième coups qu'Eren se décida de grogner et d'ouvrir un oeil.

Lorsque que l'adolescent tilta l'arrivée de Rivaille, il se redressa si rapidement que le pied posé sur son épaule fit perdre l'équilibre au taciturne qui ne manqua pas de tomber en arrière avant que les reflexes d'Eren ne prennent les dessus et ne le rattape en lui tirant le bras et en le faisant tomber contre lui.

Drôle de scène. Rivaille se retrouvait avachie sur le brun qui lui ne tenait que sur son coude droit et maintenait les hanches du taciturne de son bras gauche. Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Rivaille ne se redresse se tenant assi sur le bassin du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent scrutant sans gêne le visage de l'autre.

" Efficace comme réveil Rivaille.

\- Dis un mot de plus et je te refait faire une sieste. "

Eren se redressa complètement et pris le ténébreux toujours sur lui dans ses bras. Une main appuyant sur son dos, une autre sur l'arrière de son crâne, et le visage coller contre le sien.

" Tu sens encore la femme.

-... Et alors. "

La réponse du taciturne ne plût pas au plus jeune. Alors Eren se leva et attrapa Rivaille l'entrainant avec lui dans le couloir sombre de l'appartement avant de dévier brusquement vers la droite s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. Il déshabilla le taciturne et fit couler en même temps l'eau de la baignoire.

Quand il déboucla la ceinture du ténébreux celui-ci le stoppa et le regarda d'un oeil sévère. Eren répondit à son regard par un visage impassible. Il s'en fichait complètement que cela ne plaisait pas au ténébreux. Ce qui comptait était qu'il sentait la femme et que ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

" Je vais te retiré cette odeur qui n'est pas la tienne.

-...

\- déshabille toi.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres gamin. "

Eren lâcha le ténébreux et se déshabilla lui même à son tour .

" C'est moi qui te frotterai. "

Eren tenait Rivaille par le cou, lui frottant cette partie avec rigueur. Son buste, son dos, ses bras. Eren ne laissait aucune chance à cette odeur affreuse qui recouvrait celle de son aîné. Il voulait de nouveau sentir cette odeur. Indescriptible et délicieuse. Il frotta et frotta avec douceur et brutalité. Il rinça ensuite abondamment le taciturne le caressant faisant partir la mousse du savon mélanger avec cette effluve agaçante.

Rivaille le regardait faire ne disant rien. Se laissant faire comme à son habitude. Il le regardait s'occuper de lui. Eren lui passa une serviette sur sa tête recouvrant aussi un peu ses épaules et son cou. Eren frotta doucement sa chevelure ébène, sa mâchoire et sa clavicule. Le jeunot s'arrêta de frotter, enserra le visage du ténébreux, et posa son front contre le sien.

" Je ne veux pas sentir une odeur autre que la tienne. Sa m'énerve. "

Eren avait les yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir le regard métallique de son aîné sur sa personne.

" Eren tu me mouilles visage. "

Le noiraud retira la serviette de sa tête et posa celle-ci sur celle d'Eren.

" Sèche toi ou tu vas définitivement tomber malade. Idiot sucidaire. "

Rivaille allait sortir de la cuve. Mais la poigne d'Eren l'en empêcha. Le taciturne répondit au caprice du plus jeune et lui essuya donc les cheveux. Laissant le souffle d'Eren fouetté son visage. Ce souffle doux et tiède qu'il avait envie de couper d'un baiser.

Merde. Il eu envie d'un coup de fumer.

" Eren j'ai froid. Sortons. "

" Eren, tu peux me dire pourquoi le lit n'est pas fait ? "

Le concerné passa la tête à travers le trou de son tee-shirt, avant de tourner la tête en biais pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

" Tout simplement parce que j'ai dormi toute la journée.

-... "

Rivaille ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne rien faire de ses journées. Il n'avait pratiquement que ça à faire à part s'abrutir devant la télé ou regarder les oiseaux dehors. Il ferma son placard à vêtements et s'adossa contre celui-ci ensuite les bras croisés.

" Tu as quel âge nabot ? "

L'adolescent sursauta. C'était bien la première question qu'il lui posait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi celle-ci ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Cette question dérangeait Eren. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Non, il ne voulait pas. Alors il garda le silence.

" Répond.

-... Pourquoi voudrais tu savoir ? Qu'est ce que mon âge à avoir avec le faite que j'ai passer ma journée à dormir et à rien faire ?

\- Ne discute pas et répond moi. "

Ils avaient tout les deux une expression agacés. Eren avait les sourcils aussi froncés que ceux de Rivaille. Ses yeux vert brillaient mais pas comme à son pouvait voir et déchiffrer ce qu'ils reflaitaient. Il était si facile de lire en Eren.

" Qu'est ce qui te faire peur gamin ?

-...

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me faire confiance. Prouve le moi. Si tu as peur, pourquoi est tu ici ? "

L'adolescent changea d'expression. Comment pouvait il savoir ? Cela l'énervait et le rendait heureux en même temps. Il se posta devant Rivaille et frappa violemment le placard, étalant ses mains sur le meuble et entourant le visage tu taciturne impassible.

" Tu m'énerve. Tu me saoules.

\- Ravale ton orgueil morveux.

\- Tch ! "

Eren attrapa le menton du taciturne de son index et son pouce et l'embrassa avec avidité. Rivaille mordit la langue de son cadet avant de détacher ses lèvres de ce ballet.

" Arrête de m'embrasser à tout va c'est dégoûtant.

-... Tais-toi.

\- Je vais t'apprendre qui c'est qui commande gamin "

Eren plaqua à nouveau sa bouche reprenant leurs échanges. Rivaille passa sa main sur le cou d'Eren le griffant et le serrant et de son autre mains tira les cheveux du brun. Le baiser était violent et langoureux. Sensuel et provocateur. Aucun des deux ne se laissait faire. Chacun voulait dominer l'autre. Rivaille mordait Eren, Eren léchait Rivaille.

Le taciturne prît le dessus, poussa Eren sur le lit et se mit à genoux sur lui. Dans les peunelles vertes d'Eren s'y mêlait de la colère et de la peur. Ses yeux brillaient. Mouillés ils étaient, Eren passa son bras sur le haut de son visage cachant ainsi la moitié de se que représentait l'expression de son visage.

Il faisait peine à voir. Minable était-il.

" Ce qui est dégoûtant c'est la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre toi et moi.

-... Et ? Quand sais tu ? Quel âge me donne tu gamin ?

-... Assez loin du mien. Juste assez pour me dire que tu serais écoeuré par tout les baisers que j'ai pu te donner jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Eren. Si tu crois que je suis stupide à ce point dis le moi au moins directement. Je ne t'aurait pas repousser si tu m'avais dit ton âge un peu plus tôt. Si tu as cru que je n'avais pas capté que tu étais un sale gosse de dix sept pige ou plus, c'est que tu est plus naïf que ce que je ne le pensais. Tes baisers je les est acceptés parce que c'était toi. Ni plus ni moins. Arrête de te faire des films.

\- Alors Embrasse-moi.

\- ... Si tu as cru que le monde était aussi gratuit tu cours à ta pertes.

\- J'ai tout à fait ignorer le monde jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu dis jusqu'à présent. Tu veux dire qu'à présent tu comprends le monde ?

\- Je ne comprend pas le monde. Aussi cruel et beau soit- il. "

Eren faisait allusion à son récent passé et à sa rencontre avec Rivaille. Eren retira son bras du visage et se redressa sur un coude. Il carressa le visage du taciturne sans un mot attendant sa réponse.

" Mais je sais que tout se que je souhaiterai à partir de maintenant, je devrai le chercher moi même.

Rivaille. J'ai dix sept ans. "

Satisfait par ce que lui avait raconté Eren, le ténébreux prit la mâchoire du jeunot entre ses grandes et fines mains et lécha les lèvres abîmé qu'ils avait mordues plutôt. Il traça une ligne humide sur son cou repassant sur les traces de griffures qu'il lui avait faites plus tôt et embrassa récompensant son cadet.

" Moi non plus. Je me demande si quelqu'un le comprend. Tous, nous restons des enfants, si vieux que nous le devenons. Nous ne comprenons rien. Eren. "

Le coeur du plus jeune ce gonfla. Il serra le ténébreux dans ses bras. Fort, très fort.

" Eren, va te coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- Alors fait en sorte de ne pas me gêner je vais travailler.

\- Hein ? Travailler ?

\- Je dois remplir encore des papiers insignifiants. J'en ai pour un moment.

-... "

Rivaille se leva et parti sans un mot. Le cadet ne tarda pas à le suivre non plus. Eren se rendit vraiment compte qu'il ne savait rien lui aussi du ténébreux. Il ne savait ni son âge ni ce qu'il faisait comme job. La seule chose sur lequel il était fixé était qu'il s'appelait bel et bien Rivaille Ackerman. Et qu'il avait des tendances maniaques.

Le dit maniaque s'était installer sur le canapé attrapant pc et dossier sur la table basse pour commencer à remplir ses calvaires. À la plus grande surprise d'Eren qui lui était adosser contre l'entrée du couloir, Rivaille glissa une paire de lunettes sur son fin nez. Eren dégluti. Cela lui allait à merveille. Sentant un regard insistant sur sa personne le ténébreux releva la tête un instant vers son cadet.

" ... Eren, tu peux a-

-non. Impossible.

\- Hein ?

\- Impossible.

\- J'essaye juste de te demander d'allumer la lumière de la pièce du con, pas d'arrêter de me mater. J'y suis pour rien si tu es homo. "

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux mâles se fixaient sans une once d'émotion quelquonque. Eren finit par appuyez sur l'interrupteur dans un geste blasé et vînt ensuite s'installer à côté de son aîné en se laissant tombé sur le fauteuil mettant un bras sur le dossier du canapé. " Homo ? " Fit Eren en souriant. Rivaille tourna la tête de façon à croiser le regard moqueur de l'adolescent.

" Oui homo. "

Eren ricana.

" Je n'ai jamais vraiment été fixé sur mon orientation sexuel.

\- Comme tous les adolescents de ton âge nabot.

\- Et même maintenant je ne suis toujours pas fixé. "

Rivaille releva un sourcil septique. Eren attrapa la nuque du taciturne et l'embrassa. Passionnément, avec tendresse et douceur mélanger à un soupçon de luxure se ressentant par la voracité de la langue d'Eren. Dévorant les lèvres fraîches du plus âgé, le jeunot passa une main sous le tee-shirt et carressa tout ce qu'il pouvait touché sous ce vêtement.

Manquant d'air, l'adolescent lâcha les babines de l'adulte. Leurs lèvres étaient si prochent qu'elles se frôlèrent au moindre mouvement, leurs bouches étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeait. La tête d'Eren était penchée de façon à ce qu'il approfondisse l'échange buccale. Eren ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et les leva de façon à ce qu'ils croisent ceux du taciturne.

Cet infime contact visuel avait suffit à Eren pour qu'il craque et ne replonge ses lèvres sur celles du noiraud. Une main sous la nuque et une autre caressant le large buste de Rivaille, Eren se laisser aller à la passion luxueuse qui prenait place chez lui. Il lécha lestement le cou du ténébreux mordant à pleine dents par moment sans regret. Il grimpa sur Rivaille les mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'embrassa chastement sur la commissure de sa bouche le souffle court.

" Eren tu n'es toujours pas fixer sur ton orientation là ?

\- ... Non. Si je t'embrasse c'est parce que j'en ai envie c'est tout. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis homo. Si j'ai envie d'embrasser une personne qu'il soit homme ou femme ne va pas decicder de mon orientation sexuel. Si ?

\- ... Eren si tu comptes continuer à m'embrasser les jours à venir moi et uniquement moi cela voudrait dire que oui tu es bel et bien homo, parce que comme tu as dû le remarquer à force de me toucher, j'ai bien tout les attributs naturelles d'un homme gamin. Ou à la limite tu préférerais que je dise que tu es bi sexuel.

\- Non. Avec toi à la limite je préférais dire que je suis homo. C'est soit toi soit rien.

\- Sale gosse.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire. Homo refouler va. "

Rivaille fronça les sourcils. Il ferma son ordinateur portable et posa tout son matériel à nouveau sur la table basse.

" Homo refoulé tu as dit ? "

Rivaille ricana sous le regard narquois d'Eren. Il passa ses grandes mains froide sous le vêtement d'Eren et le remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un noeud avec pour attacher les mains d'Eren. Quand il ramena ses mains au visage pour retirer ses lunettes, Eren le stoppa en mettant ses bras liés autour du cou de son aîné.

" Laisse-les. Tu es cent fois plus sexy avec.

\- Pervert. "

Cette foi-ci c'est Rivaille qui menait la danse. Eren respirait avec difficultés tant les baisers étaient longs, profonds, langoureux et intenses. Sentir la langue du taciturne parcourir les moindres recoins de sa bouche, se glisser avec douceur et sensualité dans sa cavité buccale donnait le tournit et les frissons nécessaires pour qu'Eren perde la tête dans les bras du ténébreux.

" Oh ? Tu n'en peut déjà plus ? L'homo refoulé en veut plus tu sais.

\- ... Tais-toi et embrasse moi encore. "

Rivaille attrapa les mèches de cheveux d'Eren et les tira légèrement en arrière pour n'avoir rien que pour lui l'étendue de peau que lui offrait le cou d'Eren. Il mordit dedans, pinçant, griffant et suçotant avec violence la peau hâlé qui ne tada pas à viré au rouge, bleu et violet par endroit. Eren couinait savourant et se plaigant des sensations de douleurs et d'extasies.

" Eren je t'assure que tu le regretteras amèrement si jamais tu me reparles comme-ça "

Le plus jeune regarda le ténébreux avec luxure lui disant à travers son regard qu'il ne l'avait pas écouter et qu'il voulait de nouveau sentir sa bouche sur sa peau. De la salive s'écoulait de la commissure de sa lèvre. Eren sorti sa langue et lécha la fine mâchoire du taciturne pour finir par la mètre entre ses lèvres goûtant de nouveau la douceur de sa bouche.

Eren était totalement en état de béatitude. Il ne savait plus où donner la tête entre son échange langoureux avec son aîné et ses caresses. L'homme aux cheveux ébène maltraitait les tétons d'Eren les léchant par moment ou les abandonnant pour explorer le reste du corps avec malice. Le coeur du jeunot cognait fort. Si fort que Rivaille pouvait l'entendre avec amusement sans même à avoir à coller son oreille contre la poitrine du plus jeune.

C'est quand Rivaille effleura l'exitation turgescente d'Eren sans faire attention que celui-ci gémis fortement dans un hoquet de surprise. Le coeur d'Eren allait lâcher. Il crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à cet effleurement. Son regard était embrumé et perdu dans son plaisir. Le taciturne attrapa la chevelure brune du cadet et approcha son visage du sien pour y venir passer un coup de langue là où la salive s'échappait de sa bouche. Il glissa ensuite celle-ci jusqu'à son oreille titillant son orifice du bout de sa langue.

Eren entendait les bruits érotique que faisait Rivaille avec sa langue sur son organe de l'ouïe. Sa respiration était haletante et désordonnée. Il se laissa tomber contre le ténébreux et enfouina sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'est dans cet élan que leur sexe se frottèrent à travers leurs vêtements. Eren couina et Rivaille ferma les yeux fortement la mâchoire crispée.

" Ri-Rivaille...

\- C'était mignon ton petit cri de chiot.

\- ... Rivaille.

\- Quoi ?

\- T-touches-moi... S'il te plaît.

-... On dirait que la leçon commence à rentrer petit chiot. "

Le ténébreux mis les mains sous les fesses de l'adolescent et les fit se les levées pour faire glisser son bermuda et son caleçon. C'est avec un sourire satisfait que le taciturne retira les vêtements d'Eren en les faisant glisser un par un le long de chacunes de ses jambes. Chacunes leurs tours. Le noiraud titilla l'orifice du membre gonfler d'Eren avec amusement de son index et porta à sa bouche le liquide qui s'était déposé dessus.

" Amer. Comme le café.

\- Je n'aime pas le café.

\- Normale tu es un gosse. "

Rivaille empoigna le phallus palpitant d'Eren et le caressa doucement. Le cadet grogna tout en fermant les yeux se concentrant sur son plaisir. Son sexe était dur, doux et chaud. Du liquide séminal en coulait sur les doigts de Rivaille qui lui, cajolait de plus en plus rapidement de haut en bas l'exitation d'Eren.

Le brun roronnait d'extasie sous la satisfaction du taciturne. Ses mains étaient perdues dans la chevelure douce et sombre du ténébreux. Leurs front étaient collés et le souffle d'Eren cognaît sur le visage de l'adulte. C'est avec caprice et sadisme que Rivaille glissa un doigt et puis deux dans l'orifice anal d'Eren. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise puis mordit l'épaule du taciturne.

" Ri-Rivaille !

\- Eren ?

\- Je... Vais venir.

\- Regarde moi nabot. "

Il le fit. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa main, se vidant dans celle-ci et s'étalant contre son aîné. Son corps tremblait et se retrouvait brûlant. Son souffle tiède caressait le cou du ténébreux qui lui le regard d'un satisfait et en même temps sévère.

" Tu t'es bien lâcher enfoiré. J'en ai pleins la main.

\- Hh... Tu aimes le café non ? Ça ne devrait pas posé problème.

\- Ah ouais ? "

Le taciturne glissa un de ses doigts souillés dans la bouche d'Eren à sa plus grande surprise. Eren se redressa et le noiraud le regarda avec un air de victoire. Mais Eren n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. C'est avec luxure que celui-ci lécha la main de son bourreau et suça langoureusement son majeur. Il regarda Rivaille avec malice et réitéra ses caresses buccales.

" Ce qu'il y a sur ta main je m'en fiche. C'est t'es doigts que je veux manger.

\- C'est dommage. Du vrai gâchis, c'est pourtant délicieux. Les enfants ne savent pas apprécié les vraies choses. "

Rivaille repris sa main droite et termina de ramasser la jouissance d'Eren. Quand il eu terminer de nettoyer, Rivaille pu constater qu'Eren bandait à nouveau. Il était aussi dur voir plus qu'avant. Increvable ce gamin fit Rivaille pour lui même. Le ténébreux glissa légèrement le bas de son vêtement et quand cela fut fait, il prit le postérieure d'Eren et le caressa.

Ils se regardèrent scrutant sans gêne le visage de l'autre, cherchant la moindre expression ou émotion que reflétait leur regard. Eren de ses mains liées attrapa le visage du taciturne et papillonna sa figure de tendres baiser, l'enlacant par moment, caressant sa douce chevelure ébène. Rivaille lui mouvait ses doigts dans l'entre d'Eren le faisant haleter et languir de plaisir.

" Rivaille consomme moi.

-...Hn. "

Le ténébreux retira ses doigts et Eren se laissa glisser sur la rude colonne de chair dans un couinement aiguë. Rivaille retint un grognement serrant la mâchoire. L'adolescent se sentait empli et complet, Rivaille était si imposant. Mais le faite de savoir que lui et le ténébreux était maintenant uni, liés ne faisant qu'un ; suffit au plus jeune pour oublier la douleur que lui lançait son arrière train.

" Eren, détend toi, tu es crispé.

\- Rivaille tu me brûle de l'intérieur. Tu es si chaud. "

Le taciturne prit les hanches du brun aux yeux vert et les souleva doucement. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende Eren donna un coup de bassin s'empalant de nouveau sur sa verge. Il grognèrent tout les deux où Eren griffa le cou du ténébreux et où le ténébreux mouva ses hanches forant l'adolescent de haut en bas dans un rythme régulier.

C'était la première fois où ils allaient aussi loin. Leurs premières fois. Le brun était chaud et étroit c'était si bon. L'ébène était imposant et raide, ses coup de butoir allaient de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profond. Délicieux. Eren savourait du plus profond de son être, bougeant de manière passionné cherchant toujours plus de saveurs, de sensation et de plaisirs. Il en voulait toujours plus. Eren n'a jamais su s'arrêter dans ses gourmandises.

Rivaille lui, était maintenant fixé sur plusieurs choses. Sur sa relation avec Eren et sur lui même grâce au môme. Il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'il prenait du plaisir ainsi. Le plaisir de toucher le corps d'un autre. Ce gamin insolent qui avait réussi à lui donner tant de plaisir. Ce gamin qui le detendait à coups de baisers. Ses mains douces et chaudes, ses yeux vert et brûlant de passion. Ce môme qui réussissait à l'amuser malgré lui. Oui Rivaille prenait son pied.

" Eren tu pleures ? C'est si bon que ça ?

\- Hh! Rivaille, encore, ne t'arrêtes pas.

\- Si tu me regardes gamin. "

Le taciturne attrapa le menton d'Eren et le força à croiser son regard, ardant et métallique. Leurs front se frottaient dû à leur proximité et leurs mouvements. Eren prit la fine monture sur le visage de Rivaille et la jeta plus loin sur le canapé pour ensuite prendre le visage du taciturne entre se mains et le colla sur ld siens entremêlent leurs souffles leurs sueurs, leurs odeurs et leurs regard. Il embrassa passionnément avec envie et luxure le ténébreux échangeant sensuellement leurs salive.

L'échange était intense, comme les vas et viens de Rivaille qui lui écoutait d'une oreilles attentive les plaintes doucereuses d'Eren. Leurs peaux moites recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur claquaient dans un son érotique, osé et charnelle. Le taciturne passa des coups de langues dans un geste voluptueux et stimuleux dans le cou veineux d'Eren.

C'est dans une plainte suave et lascive qu'Eren força sur le linge qui liait ses poignets et se délivra au plus grand damne de Rivaille qui se fit bientôt emprisonné par deux bras puissant. Eren posa une main sur la joue gauche du ténébreux et l'autre sous son tee-shirt noir. Il l'embrassa coupant violemment leurs souffle et lui caressa le dos à travers, son vêtement.

Quand leurs langues se décolèrent mutuellement se rattachant juste par un filet de salive sui se brisa ensuite, Eren retira le haut du taciturne pour s'attaquer avec voracité sur le haut du corps du ténébreux. Il embrassa la clavicule de Rivaille, suça et lécha ses tétons passa sa main entièrement sur son ventre faisant rouler ses doigts sur ses abdos.

Le noiraud grogna et passa sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune et enroula son autre bras sur les hanches d'Eren le serrant contre lui en intensifiant ses coups de reins. Eren se balançait de haut bas sentant la verge du taciturne faire des allers retour. Le sexe d'Eren frottait contre le ventre de l'adulte. Rivaille le sentait et appréciait. Il augmenta la cadence au plus grand bonheur d'Eren qui se laissait envahir par le plaisir.

C'est quand il senti le membre de Rivaille cogner plusieurs fois sur sa prostate qu'il gémis fortement en se balançant en arrière mais en se faisant retenir par les bras du ténébreux. Il perdait la raison et son regard était complètement confus. Il allait mourir. Mourir de plaisir.

" Reste avec moi nabot.

\- Rivaille, je... Je n'en peux plus.

\- Hun ... Déjà ?

\- Fais moi jouir. Urgh Ri-Rivaille ! "

Eren plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Rivaille, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il senti son sexe se faire caresser par une des douces mains du noiraud. Il le masturbait rapidement faisant ronronner plus fort l'adolescent. Cela l'excitait encore plus, alors il lâcha sa verge et empoigna plus fermement les flans d'Eren et augmenta ses coups de reins intensifiant leurs désirs à tout les deux.

Au moment où Eren se délivra avec une voix suave et grave sur son ventre et celui du taciturne, ce dernier éclata dans l'entre d'Eren tapissant son intérieur d'un nectar blanc et brûlant. Il avait planté ses ongles dans les fesses du cadet et celui-ci avait planté ses crocs dans le cou du ténébreux et ses ongles dans ses bras et sa nuque. Cet orgasme les avaient électrifiés tout les deux au point que leurs corps en tremblent suite à son passage.

Eren respirait vite et fort. Il était au bout de sa vie. Rivaille passa sa main dans la chevelure en bataille d'Eren et chercha son regard.

" Tu disais ?

\- Hh... Hurgh hein ?

\- C'est qui l' homo refoulé ?

-... Tu recommences ?

\- Hein ?

\- Recommence. Prends moi encore. "

Rivaille écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait qu'il recommence ? Lui qui disait plus tôt qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ce gamin... Aucune limite. Rivaille ricana sous le regard incrédule d'Eren et l'embrassa voluptueusement.

" Non, tu vas dormir maintenant. Mais avant tu vas te relaver "

Eren ne voulait pas se coucher seul. Et encore moins se relaver. C'est avec l'aura noir et agacé qu'il parti faire ce que le maniaque lui avait demandé. Plus tard lorsque le taciturne vit Eren dormir profondément au milieu du lit, l'envie de travailler le quitta et le désir de s'écrouler sur le matelas près d'Eren prit place en lui. C'est donc après avoir pris sa douche bien sûr, qu'il se coucha près d'Eren sentant son souffle fouetter sa nuque.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant deux bras l'enlacer, puis les referma doucement appréciant la chaleur de ces bras et la fraîcheur de ces lèvres frôlant sa nuque. Il faisait nuit. Et seul la lune était témoin de se moment de tendresse dans ce monde malsain et faisandé.

**Bonus **:

C'est quand il eut vraiment la conviction d'aller travailler sur ses papiers que Rivaille parti en toute discrétion dans le salon là où l'attendait Eren à son plus grande étonnement. Plantés tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, ils se defièrent du regard. Comme d'habitude. Aucun ne voulait céder au regard agressif de l'autre. De vrais chiens de faillance.

" Eren pour la énième fois l aisse-moi bosser.

\- Pas après que je ne t'aurai prit dans mes bras.

\- Eren tu me fais chier toi et tes hormones d'adolescents.

\- Et toi alors ? C'est t'a faute si tu me fais péter les plombs.

\- Dis aussi que je sécrète des phéromones spécial Eren. Gamin.

\- Juste un peu... J'ai juste besoin de ma dose de Rivaille...

\- Tss, voilà pourquoi je hais les gosses. "

C'est avec enthousiasme qu'Eren prit Rivaille dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui et plongeant son visage dans les cheveux doux, soyeux et ébène du taciturne. Rivaille se retrouvait étouffé par les bras d'Eren. Mais il appréciait la chaleur qu'émanait sa peau hâlé. Douce et chaude qu'elle était. Le taciturne sentait et entendait contre lui les battements de coeur de son cadet. Il battait vite et puissamment. Rivaille se surprit à se demander si ces battements de coeur étaient pour lui.

Pour le sentir encore plus près de lui, avec la crainte qu'il ne s'en aille, Eren glissa un bras vers le creux du dos de l'ébène et le serra fort contre lui. Rivaille était maintenant enseveli sous une vague de chaleur. Dans une bulle, comme-ci il était couper du monde. Il fermi les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et se laissa bercé par ce flot d'émotions de légèreté, de bien être et de liberté malgré les bras d'Eren qui l'emprisonnait.

Il se sentait bien et fut un instant surpris de sentir son coeur battre. Cette chose qu'il avait oublié. Oui cet organe vital qui existait chez lui aussi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti battre aussi fort. C'était bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'il manquait d'air. Rivaille remonta un bras vers la surface et accrocha l'épaule d'Eren avec. Non en faite. Il préférait rester étouffé par les bras brûlant d'Eren que de se refaire foutté le visage par cet air glacé.

" Eren pourquoi tu bandes ?

\- Parce que je te touche évidemment.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas finir violer.

\- Je ne vais pas te violer mais te faire l'amour.

\- Pourquoi tu parles au futur ? "

L'adolescent ne répondit pas à la question. Il ce contenta de lâcher le ténébreux en silence. Celui-ci se retourna et s'en alla, mais s'arrêta. Comme des idiots aucuns ne bougea pendant deux longues minutes. Rivaille finit par tourner la tête en biais fixant Eren de ses prunelles grises.

" Eren dépêches-toi, je vais avoir l'air d'un idiot si tu ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Et le s'il te plaît maître ? "

Rivaille plissa ses yeux assassinant Eren du regard. Celui-ci pouffa légèrement et parti prendre de nouveau son petit prince capricieux dans ces bras. Cette fois-ci il se tenait dos à lui. Eren inclina sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses désirs. Rivaille frissonna lorsqu'il senti cette douceur sur son cou. L'homme aux yeux vert réitéra ses petites caresses butinant le cou du taciturne.

" Rivaille, je sens ton coeur.

-... Je sens aussi le tient crétin.

\- Dis ?...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux le faire battre plus fort ? "

Rivaille leva son visage de façon à croiser le regard de l'adolescent. Il brillaient... Ses yeux... Ceux d'Eren. Il aimait lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça. Le taciturne remonta les quelques mèches d'Eren qui cachait et gâchaient l'intensité de son regard d'un geste intentionné. Eren avait envi de le faire ardement. Il voulait lui faire l'amour avec délicatesse et générosité.

Le cadet embrassa la joue de son " maître " et glissa une de ses mains dans la chemise bleue marine, à travers les boutons pour ainsi atteindre et cajoler les tétons de son précieux. Il déboucla la ceinture de Rivaille de son autre main et tira sa braguette vers le bas. Le taciturne serra l'avant bras d'Eren quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son caleçon.

Tout le corps d'Eren chauffait et celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à embrasé celui de Rivaille. Sa langue laissa une traînée de lave brûlante sur le cou du ténébreux. Il suçota sa peau avec voracité tout en pinçant les bourgeons roses de l'ébène, et glissant sa main dans son sous-vêtement malaxant les testicules de ce dernier avec délicatesse.

Le visage du taciturne était crispé tant le plaisir qu'il prenait était intense. Il s'agrippa d'une main sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils dans la pièce et se pencha légèrement en avant quand il senti Eren le masturbé. Le cadet jubilait de sentir la verge de Rivaille aussi dure et palpitante. Il la caressa d'avant en arrière dans un rythme rapide, bécotant la nuque de son aîné lestement sans s'arrêter.

Rivaille pouvait sentir l'exitation d'Eren grandir à vu d'oeil contre ses fesses. Un frisson comme il n'en avait jamais eu lui parcouru quand il s'imagina un fantasme. Son premier fantasme. Un caprice sur un coup de tête pas comme les autres. Ce désir qu'il convoitait... Que seul Eren pouvait exaucé. Il pressa son postérieure encore plus sur l'entre jambes d'Eren et ronronna quand le brun grogna dans ses oreilles et quand il éjacula dans sa mains.

Eren recueilli avec désir et plaisir les secousses de sperm de Rivaille dans sa main dégoulinante et ruisselante. Il retourna et plaqua le ténébreux contre le dos du fauteuil de son autre main. Eren prit en bouche le sexe de Rivaille et le suça avec gourmandise sentant sa chevelure brune se faire tiré par les doigts du ténébreux. Il pompa son entre jambes titillant son prépuce par moment.

N'en pouvant plus Eren sorti sa verge et se masturba en même temps, de sa main souillé par le sperm de son aîné recouvrant ainsi son pénis de sa jouissance. Eren poussait des soupirs étouffé par la chose qu'il avait en bouche et Rivaille grognait lestement sentant son sexe se faire aspiré par une chose agréable et brûlante.

" Eren gros pervert. Ça te plaît de te masturber avec ma semence devant moi ?

\- Hh... Ouais, je viens juste de réaliser un de mes fantasmes.

-... Tch, dégoûtant.

\- Tu n'as pas de fantasmes ? Dis les moi et je les réaliseraient tous. "

Rivaille ne dit rien. Des fantasme ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait un. Son caprice qui était venu sur un coup de tête. Mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute. C'était à Eren de le trouver tout seul.

" Dis le moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Eren c'était mieux quand tu avais la bouche pleine. "

C'est sans attendre que le cadet remit en bouche le pénis du ténébreux.

" Hé ! I-idiot, je ne parlait pas de ça...

\- Rivaille... si je te dis qu'un de mes fantasme est de te prendre.

\- ... "

Il avait été surpris. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Non impossible. Mais c'est quand il vit Eren sourire et le tiré vers lui qu'il su qu'Eren avait deviné dans son regard. L'adolescent embrassa passionnément avec envie et luxure le ténébreux et l'allongea sur le sol froid de l'appartement. Il retira son tee-shirt et dé boutonna la chemise du taciturne d'une main laissant se perdre l'autre dans ses cheveux noir tout en lui baisant la clavicule.

C'est avec malice et vis dans les yeux qu'Eren tira le jean et le caleçon laissant un corps pâle et nu sur le sol.

" C'est quoi ce regard nabot ?

\- Rien... Je me disais juste que ta beauté était indescriptible.

\- Arrête de te-... Aarhg ! Eren... "

Eren ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, rentrant sa verge dans l'orifice anal de Rivaille, il laissa s'échapper un râle suave tant c'etait bon. Ses paroles étaient sincères. Et pour le lui prouver il allait le mettre dans un état d'ivresse, d'allégresse et de jouissance. Il allait le combler. Eren l'avait complètement pénétré. Il commença alors à bouger faisait gémir Rivaille à son grand étonnement.

Le brun était aux anges ! Il en avait tant rêvé... fantasmer ! Cela était trop bon. Eren avait placé sur ses épaules les jambes du taciturne les léchants et les mordant par moment. Eren avait envie de manger Rivaille tant celui-ci était aguichant, enivrant... Un vrai sex-appeal, il voulait le dévoré, là, sur place. Le ténébreux était si beau, si bon...

" Rivaille... C'est si chaud et étroit... Je me se sent si bien dans tes entrailles urgh...

\- Tais-toi pervert hurgh... "

Eren se mit au dessus de Rivaille tout en se tenant sur ses bras pour donner plus d'accentuation et de véhémence dans ses vas et viens. Les cheveux d'Eren cognaient sur son front, son visage était voilé d'une fine couche de sueur, il avait des rougeurs, son souffle était saccadé et sa mâchoire crispée... N'oublions pas que ses yeux brillaient... De luxure, d'indécence et d'obscenité. À ce moment là les deux hommes se regardaient, Rivaille le trouvait beau. Même si il rabâchait sans cesses qu'Eren était un gamin, un adolescent, Eren avait du charme et de la présence.

Si il se laissait vraiment aller, Rivaille allait vraiment perdre la raison. Et puis pas question de se dévoiler ainsi devant son cadet. Alors il mordit son poignet étouffant ses plaintes. Continuant de pénétré le taciturne, Eren se pencha jusqu'à effleuré son oreille léchant celui-ci sensuellement.

" Rivaille... Laisse-moi t'entendre gémir dans mes oreilles.

\- Tu rêves enfoiré urgh... ! "

À vrai dire cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'il étouffe ses gémissements. Ça le grisait un peu plus. Eren embrassa chastement la bouche du taciturne, jouant avec en la léchant et mordant sous le regard agacé de son aîné. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ceux du ténébreux et serra fort leurs mains tout en accélérant ses coups de reins voluptueux. Leurs langues se chatouillaient, s'enroulaient, se caressaient dans un ballet endiablée.

Rivaille gémis dans un râle grave et suave quand il senti Eren buter contre sa prostate trois fois d'affiliés. Entendre cela venant de la part du noiraud électrifia Eren et l'encouragea dans son élan qui les fit jouir tout les deux. Leurs corps se contractèrent, leurs souffles se coupèrent et leurs jouissance se firent pharamineuse.

Eren se vida généreusement dans les entrailles de son aîné les remplissants et provocant un débordement qui vînt s'échouer sur les cuisses du noiraud. Rivaille éclata éclaboussant Eren et lui même. Le brun continuait ses vas et viens jusqu'à ce que la vague électrique de son orgasme ne disparaisse. Il se laissa ensuite tombé sur un Rivaille à l'expression comblée.

" Eren.

\- Hum ?

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le sol est recouvert de sperm et tu me demande " pourquoi "enfoiré ?

\- Il suffit de ramasser non ? À commencer par te nettoyer.

\- Que- Eren ! "

Le brun se mit à lécher le buste et les abdos de Rivaille là où se trouvaient les traces de semences. Il samusa à ballader sa langue un peu partout la faisant rouler sur les abdominaux impressionnant de Rivaille, chatouillant le creux de son nombril avec malice sous le regard blasé du taciturne. Il aimait ça malgré son expression. Eren le savait. L'adolescent se jeta sur le cou et la clavicule du ténébreux et et suça de toute ses forces sa peau blanchâtre.

" Eren qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je marque mon territoire.

\- Pourquoi faire nabot ? "

Une veine gonfla sur la tempe d'Eren.

" Pour prévenir les odeurs de femmes qui osent s'installer et s'incruster sur ta peau.

\- ...

\- Je ne veux sentir que ton odeur. Indescriptible et délicieuse.

\- ... Eren t'as eu ta dose ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

\- Nan. Pas maintenant, pas encore. "

Rivaille se retourna et essayea de se détacher de l'emprise d'Eren. Mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en se pressant contre lui.

" Eren !

\- Juste une fois. Encore une fois. Je veux te prendre avec encore plus de force. "

Rivaille frissonna quand il entendit la dernière phrase et quand il senti à la verge fièrement dressé d'Eren. Le cadet souleva les hanches de Rivaille qui lui avait le haut du corps avachie sur le sol et colla son érection imposante entre ses fesses. Il glissa deux doigts dans l'anus du ténébreux et quand il senti qu'il était à nouveau près Eren pénétra le ténébreux lentement savourant l'étroitesse de son entre chaud. Il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang tant le plaisir était à son comble. Rivaille grogna sentant le phallus palpitant d'Eren se mouver de nouveau en lui. Quand à lui c'était son fantasme qui était maintenant et réellement à son comble. Oui, depuis le début. Son désir était de se faire prendre par Eren et par derrière.

" Décidément, ton intérieur est le meilleur argh...

\- Eren, humpf... C'est de l'abus, je ne t'ai même pas donner mon consentement pour que tu me prennes...

\- Hurgh... Est-ce que je peux ?

\- Tu es déjà dedans imbécile. "

Eren empoigna fortement les hanches du taciturne et se déchaîna sur ses vas et viens. Il allait plus profonds, plus loin, faisant claquer leurs dans un son érotique. Rivaille se faisait secoué d'avant en arrière... Ces sensations juste trop bonnes pour être décrites... Trop profondes trop lointaine, ce plaisir éternel comme le long couloir sombre qui se trouvait devant lui et qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini.

Eren butait désespérément toujours plus loin au plus grand bonheur de Rivaille qui sentait sa prostate se faire asséné de coups sans s'arrêter. L'adolescent grognait, les ongles plantés dans les fesses du taciturne. Ce dernier la raison complètement perdue, se laissa emporté par ces délices et murmura des " Eren " à moitiés étouffés l'encourageant dans ses coups de reins.

Eren était totalement heureux. Il voulait l'entendre encore plus, plus fort. Il se pencha un peu de manière à en entendre davantage.

" Ri-Rivaille, je vais venir.

\- Urgh ! "

Eren serra fortement le bassin du ténébreux contre le siens et se mit à jouir une nouvelle fois puissamment en Rivaille. Le brun se positionna ensuite au dessus du dos du ténébreux en prenant appui sur le sol, et continua ses vas et viens. Il prit la verge gonflés de son aîné et la massa jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse une nouvelle fois dans sa main. Rivaille grogna laissant son sexe jeter des vagues de sperm.

Eren se lécha goulument la main dégustant cet élixir inégalable sous les prunelles métalliques de Rivaille. Après que cela fut fait, il embrassa furtivement son ténébreux sur les lèvres avant de le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain pour l'allonger dans la baignoire et faire couler l'eau. Il le lava, le sécha, et l'habilla. Eren resta avec lui en silence, s'en occupant et veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à c'est côté dans **leurs **lit .

C'était une évidence pour lui maintenant...


	3. Chapter 3 intense et disgracieux

Rivaille prenait sa douche. Une bonne douche qu'il avait mérité après avoir encore une fois céder à ses pulsions charnelles ainsi qu'à celles d'Eren. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir lorsque qu'Eren le prenait dans ses bras. Sa conscience, sa raison... Envolée. C'est dans une autre dimension qu'il se trouvait à chaque fois, à chaque contact. Une dimension évoluant de plus en plus, qui prenait petit à petit de la place.

Cette bulle, cette profondeur... Et même séparé d'Eren , Rivaille pouvait sentir encore contre sa peau l'écume doucereuse et chaleureuse que lui donnait ce dernier en baisers. Son humeur massacrante, ce sentiment de colère, son esprit encellulé et fermer, Eren arrivait à briser toutes ces chaînes si facilement.

C'est quand il était ainsi, dans ses bras, qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Qu'il se sentait libre. Que toute cette crasse et toutes ces infamies disparaîssaient autour de lui. Comme-ci il venait de sortir d'une Église après s'être fait purifier. Son corps était peut-être sale, mais la chaleur, la sincérité et la maigre pureté qui restait chez cet enfant suffisait à épuré, clarifier pendant quelques secondes son esprit. Purgatoire qu'était les lèvres brûlantes de cet enfant.

Rivaille baissa la température de l'eau et releva la tête plaquant ses cheveux en arrière et laissant son visage se faire assaillir par l'eau maintenant tiède. Il inspira et expira profondément les yeux fermés. C'était le bordel. Tant dans sa tête, dans celle d'Eren, dans sa vie et dans la sienne. En ce moment Rivaille se laissait trop aller. Il devait resserré les cordes et trouver un juste appui pour qu'elles ne se déserrènt pas.

Cela en va de soit qu'il fallait bien sûr la participation de ce gosse insolent. Il allait le garder et s'en occuper, veiller sur lui. Le laisser sur un chemin sûr. Il allait lui apprendre à réfléchir par sois même, lui inculqué qu'il devait avoir sa propre raison pour ne pas devenir comme ces attardés qui " vivent " sans le savoir manipuler par tout un système faux et pervers qu'était la société. Ce gosse n'était pas comme les autres. Il le savait rien qu'à son regard, son expérience.

Il stoppa l'eau, sorti nonchalamment de sa cuve et prit une serviette assez grande pour recouvrir toute sa chevelure. Uniquement sa chevelure. Le ténébreux sorti de la salle de bain et prit la direction de sa chambre encore engloutie par l'obscurité qu'exercaient les rideaux sur elle. Le noiraud poussa doucement la porte et soupira lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent accroché fermement aux draps, la bave aux lèvres.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était l'occasion pour s'habiller tranquillement et à la fois rapidement, et ainsi en profiter pour commencer et non terminé la paperasses dont il devait s'occuper plus tôt. Mais il voulait faire le ménage. Le taciturne aurait très bien pu le faire à la place des dossiers si Eren l'avait laisser tranquille la veille. Une veine gonfla. Il voulait vraiment faire le ménage. Une autre veine gonfla. Vraiment.

Il craqua. Le visage deformé par la frustration, l'agacement et la colère, Rivaille tira d'un coup sec les draps et sur un ton lugubre ordonna à Eren de se lever.

« Eren ! Lève-toi !

\- Géégné ?

\- Debout nabot tu passes ton temps à dormir. Aujourd'hui tu vas faire le ménage.

\- Hein ? Le... Ménage ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et ça c'est pour me motiver ? »

Avait-il dit cela en pointant le corps dénudé du taciturne. Eren se redressa et souria légèrement. Lui aussi était nu. Tandis que Rivaille l'insultait enfilant un sous-vêtement, Eren en tailleur se frottait les cheveux et le visage avec naturel, encore une fois nullement gêné par sa nudité. L'adolescent commença à grogner pour on ne sait qu'elle raison tout en se frottant le bas du dos.

C'est quand Rivaille le vit et l'entendit qu'il lui posa une question face à son étrange comportement.

« Pourquoi tu grognes morveux ?

\- Argh... Mes reins me font mal et mes fesses aussi. »

Rivaille plissa ses yeux et les ouvrit ensuite brusquement quand sa réflexion fût à point.

« C'est à cause d'hier. Crétin. Évidemment que tu as mal, tu n'as pas arrêté de me labouré le cus.

\- Tu me l'as bien creusé aussi !

\- Tu as été content non ?

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je ne me suis jamais plains. »

\- grognnn. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait que moi qui encaisse ?

\- Dieu à puni ton excès de luxure.

\- Dis plutôt que... ! »

Eren s'était stopper. Les yeux grand ouvert ainsi que la bouche, il ne bougea plus. Rivaille releva un sourcil ce demandant si ce gamin n'était finalement pas posséder par un quelconque esprit stupide. Le ténébreux s'approcha de lui et lui fit une pichenette à l'aide de son majeur sur son front qui ne tarda à faire réagir le brun. C'est tout en ce frottant le front avec douleur et agacement qu'Eren reprit sa phrase.

« Dis... C'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec mec nan ?

\- Non.

\- Et les femmes ?

\- Eren tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

\- Humpf ! Non.

\- Gamin.

-... Masse-moi le dos... S'il te plaît... Sinon je ne pourrai pas faire le ménage. »

Rivaille massait Eren. Il s'appuyait sur ses genoux ne s'asseyant pas sur lui pour ne pas abîmer la cicatrisation de sa blessure. C'est en étant encore une fois surpris par la peau douce et brûlante du jeunot que le taciturne malaxait les points douloureux d'Eren. Celui-ci ronronnait par moment appréciant le contact des doigts de Rivaille sur sa peau qui le faisait frissoner par moment.

« Eren, détend toi t'es muscles sont trop ferme. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Se détendre. Car si il se laissait aller il allait finir par bander. C'était cru, direct mais la réalité. Le point de vue de Rivaille était bien loin de celui l'adolescent. Oui, il était loin de penser qu'Eren était sur le point rentrer en totale érection. Ce dernier se pencha et s'accouda à l'aide d'un bras près d'Eren, laissant son autre main sur le creux de ses reins, et chuchota dans les oreilles du brun pour le taquiner.

« Tu es jaloux ?

\- Nan.

\- Ooh ? C'est vrai ? Je vais pouvoir te raconter avec qui je l'ai fait et combien de fois alors ? »

Faux. Même-ci Eren le lui demanderait jamais il ne le dirait. Rivaille n'était pas un pervers. Mais plutôt un sadique. Il voulait faire réagir Eren et lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien jaloux. Pourquoi ? Aller savoir... Mais le fait est, qu'à ce moment là, Eren était plus ardant qu'autre chose. Il était agacé de savoir que d'autres hommes avaient touchés Rivaille avant lui, oui ça le gênait fortement.

Mais la main posée sur le creux de ses reins ainsi que la voix et l'odeur du taciturne le rendait plus fou qu'autre chose.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. Mais celui qui te touche à partir de maintenant je le morderai si fort et si proprement qu'il verra le bout de sa vie et avant ça, son sang coulé à flot, et à l'infini.

\- Tu te prends pour un chien de garde ?

\- Je suis ton chien de garde.

\- Alors il va falloir que je te dresses avant de te laisser sortir. »

Le taciturne lécha la nuque de l'adolescent et la mordit ensuite. Eren couina fortement comme l'avait prédit le ténébreux dans son fort intérieur sachant que ce môme était sensible au niveau de la nuque. Il continua à torturé son cadet en glissant sa main vers son entre jambes empoignant son sexe dur... comme il l'avait aussi prédit .

Eren avait le visage enfoui dans les draps, étouffé par son désir. Rivaille jouait maintenant avec son oreille remplissant celle-ci totalement de sa langue. Il cajola le membre qu'il tenait en main en effectuant des vas et viens voluptueux sentant sa main se faire souillé par le liquide séminal qui précédait l'étape de la jouissance d'Eren. Ce n'était pas grave si il salissait les draps. Ils allaient faire le ménage.

N'en pouvant plus, Eren se retourna.

« Qui t'a dit de te retourner nabot. Tu avais juste à ne pas bouger et à apprécier.

\- Je veux te toucher moi aussi.

\- C'est moi qui fixe les règles et donnes les ordres morveux de merde. La prochaine fois que tu me touches j'arrête. »

Eren dégluti. Ça allait être dur. Rivaille s'était reculé jusqu'à atteindre l'excitation du plus jeune pour le titillé de ses doigts avant de ne le mettre en bouche. Il jouait avec, dégustant de différentes manières le phallus palpitant d'Eren. Le taciturne léchouilla, pompa et aspira la chose avec luxure sous le regard désespéré de plaisir d'Eren qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit s'attaquant sur ses testicules avec douceur et perversité.

L'adolescent se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le ténébreux quand il croisa son regard pleins de malice la langue sur son organe. Il voyait tout. La façon dont il la choyait. La façon dont il suçotait, tétait et mordait de ses dent blanche sa verge. Il voyait l'intérieur de sa bouche, sa langue qui se trouvait tapisser par endroit de liquide blanc et crémeux... Il voyait tout, sauf l'étendue, l'infini de ses sensations, son plaisir.

Alors que le taciturne sacharnait particulièrement à pomper le phallus du cadet, celui-ci se mordait la lèvre pour retarder le plus longtemps possible sa jouissance en voulant toujours plus. Mais il avait beau se retenir les caresses de Rivaille était plus fortes et plus intense que tout. Il explosa alors dans la doucereuse et chaleureuse cavité qu'était la bouche de l'ébène.

Celui-ci acceuilli sa brûlante semence s'en broncher, léchant lestement ce qu'il restait sur ses doigts, le coin de sa bouche et le pénis du cadet. Eren avait gémit sans se retenir, sa tête en arrière, l'esprit embrumé, la respiration haletante, il avait migré dans un autre monde.

Eren avait essuyer les quelques traces de semences sur le visage du taciturne d'un revers de main et vînt l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Maigre dédommagement pour tes reins gamin. Maintenant dépêches-toi d'aller faire le ménage. »

Eren sourit et sorti du lit pour ce préparer à toutes ses tâches à venir. Rivaille aussi. Mais c'est quand il vit plus tard qu'Eren inversait produit pour le sol et produit pour les meubles qu'il compris que celui-ci ne savait pas faire le ménage. Le taciturne posa se qu'il tenait en main sur la table et retira ses lunettes.

« Eren qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on frotte !

\- Hein ? Mais je frotte là ! Et puis c'est déjà propre...

\- Heiiin ?

\- R-rien ! Et puis je n'ai jamais dit que je savais faire le ménage...

\- Tu n'as jamais fais le ménage ?

-... »

Eren rigola avec une expression fausse.

« Je ne faisait pas le ménage chez moi... J'avais des domestiques. »

Rivaille était surpris. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Des domestiques ? Mais d'où venait-il ? Mais bon il n'allait pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Le bonus d'aujourd'hui était terminé. Voir son visage deformé par une sourire faux et niais montrait que c'était un sujet presque tabou. Cela ne plaisait pas à Rivaille. Mais contre toutes attentes c'est l'adolescent lui même qui continua seul sa tirade.

« Depuis que je suis petit j'ai des domestiques autour de moi. Que des femmes, un vrai harem.

\- ... C'est comme ça que ton côté obsédé s'est réveillé ?

\- Pas vraiment non .Les tâches ménagères où autres je ne connaît pas.

\- Tch, c'est comme ça qu'on devient con et attardé. Avoir des domestiques nous rends complètement stupide. À la fin de ta vie tout ce que tu auras appris c'est de chier et pisser tout seul.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Vrai. La preuve tu ne sais pas lavé un simple meuble.

\- ... J'apprendrai, je suis avec toi maintenant. Je n'ai plus de domestiques autours de moi, alors apprends moi tout ce que je ne sais pas... S'il te plaît. »

Rivaille sourit, posa ses lunettes et remonta ses manches. « Donne moi ce chiffon gamin. »

Il était cinq heures et quart. Le ciel était orange. Les fenêtres de l'appartement étaient ouvertes laissant l'air doux de l'été foutter le visage d'Eren accoudé à l'ouverture. Eren avait appris pleins de choses cet après midi. Oui il savait maintenant que le nettoyage était esquintant. Mais ça l'avait amusé, parce qu'il l'avait fait avec Rivaille. Il avait passé une bonne journée même si elle n'était pas encore fini.

Eren ne parlait pas de la fois où il avait glissé dans la baignoire avec Rivaille en la nettoyant , ou de la fois où il avait éclaboussé malencontreusement le visage du taciturne en laissa sa main trop proche du robinet qui avait fait déviée l'eau. Il parlait du fait qu'il avait passer une journée en bonne compagnie, avec une personne agréable qu'il apprenait à connaître un peu plus chaque seconde, et non seul comme à son habitude. Il se promit de graver ces instants jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Rivaille vînt vers lui une tasse à la main qu'il lui tendis.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Du pipi de chat . »

Fit le ténébreux avec sarcasme. Amusé Eren lui vola un baiser avant de faire comme-ci de rien n'était.

« Tu veux que je te jette par la fenêtre gamin ?

\- Je ne sais pas voler.

\- Tu vas apprendre. Comme le ménage. »

Eren rigola avant de regarder le taciturne avec joie et tendresse. Il se sentait bien. Il était heureux et ne voulait point que ces instants s'arrête. Peut importe s'il devait resté enfermé toute sa vie dans cet appartement. Du moment que Rivaille était là, avec lui. Il sera prêt à lui demander de l'enchaîner, pour être sûr de ne pas partir. Comme son coeur.

Rivaille ne su si c'était encore une bonne idée de laisser Eren par la fenêtre. Même-si il se devait de prendre l'air frais après être resté pratiquement enfermé deux semaine dans cet appartement, des personnes semblait être à la recherche d'Eren. Rivaille ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient auprès de lui, ni même pourquoi il en voulait à sa vie. Mais il allait s'occuper de lui. Le protéger de toutes cette merde comme lui la été. Alors il ferma la fenêtre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ferme la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi tu ferme la fenêtre ?

\- Parce-que je ferme la fenêtre. »

Eren allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche dans leurs joutes stupide, mais Rivaille lui en dissuada d'un regard bien sombre. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot. Eren pouffa derrière sa main se moquant de l'attitude puérile du taciturne. Celui-ci agacé frappa dans le tibia d'Eren qui lui, couina ensuite de douleur sous le regard satisfait de Rivaille.

Une mélodie sorti les deux enfants de leur monde. C'était le pc de Rivaille qui informait qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le canapé remettant ses lunettes au plus grand bonheur d'Eren. Le brun installer auprès du noiraud essaya de scruter par dessus son épaule le message qu'il était en train de lire. Mais tout ce qu'il récolta c'était un doigt dans chaque oeil, de la douleur et des larmes à volontées.

« Giaaarght ! Ça fait mal !

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas être malpoli, sale môme.

\- Ton message était si important et confidentiel que ça, que **mes **yeux ?!

\- Presque oui... »

Presque. Parce ce qu'à présent, jusqu'ici, Rivaille n'avait jamais vu de prunelles aussi belles, des prunelles rares. Deux pierres précieuses qui devait préserver leurs éclat. Tout le temps, à jamais. C'est en se frottant un oeil rougis qu'Eren ré ouvra le dialogue.

« Tu vas où ?

\- Nul part. C'est ça le problème. Mais cet idiot ne veux pas que je sorte et veut absolument venir.

\- Qui ça ?! »

Le coeur d'Eren avait fait un bon si gros que cela lui coupa la respiration une demie seconde. C'est yeux maintenant grand ouvert et curieux de savoir qui était « cet idiot » Eren attendait la suite avec impatience et non impatience. Face à cette réaction stupide qu'était celle d'Eren Rivaille souria lestement. Il avait vraiment le visage d'un enfant.

« Un ami. Il passera ce soir dans une heure.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

\- La paperasses chiantes et inutile que j'ai rempli avec grande difficulté Eren.

\- Ha ? Pour le travail ? C'est ton collègue ?

\- Non. Comme il est charger et que moi j'ai souvent du temps à perdre à part le ménage et mon job, je l'aide dans son boulot. Et donc il va venir récupérer ses que j'aurais pu faire en envoyant un mail.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne donne lui rendez-vous dehors, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi même. Avec moi il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- Humpf ! Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Tu ne le connais même pas.

\- Tu m'as assez parlé de lui pour savoir qu'il a l'air têtu et fatiguant.

\- Parles pour toi.

\- Et puis j'ai dû flair. »

Fit Eren en donnant un coup de langue sur le bout du nez de Rivaille, qui ce dernier lui lança un nouveau regard noir. Le taciturne ferma son pc et retira sa monture. Il soupira sous le regard incrédule d'Eren et réfléchissa à une tirade qu'il pourrait chier à son ami à propos de la présence d'Eren chez lui. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait mal au crâne.

« Eren. Prête moi tes genoux. »

Le ténébreux s'installa sur le canapé, s'allongeant et plongeant sa tête dans les cuisses d'Eren. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de chaleur en prime. Eren était une véritable bouillote humaine. Surpris par la réaction du ténébreux, Eren le laissa faire et posa sa tasse. Rivaille avait l'air d'être fatigué. D'un geste instinctif, sans réfléchir, l'adolescent posa sa main sur le visage pâle et sans défaut du taciturne, et caressa celui-ci doucement, calmement, chaleureusement.

L'ébène était à nouveau bercé dans un flot de chaleur et de douceur. Dans sa bulle, sa dimension, Rivaille ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagaboner ailleurs.

Eren s'était lui aussi assoupi. Chaque fois que sa main se retirait du visage du taciturne celui-ci la remettait comme une couverture, délicate et savoureuse. L'appartement était plongé dans un silence complet. Seuls les soupirs des deux hommes endormis se firent entendre. Et encore, ces souffles furent quasiment inaudibles.

Mais ilsse devaient de se réveillés. C'est ce que souffla l'inconscient du taciturne à son plus grand malheur. L'invité n'allait pas tardé à arriver. Rivaille ouvra un oeil. Il reconnu l'air froid de l'appartement, sa luminosité glauque et basse dû à la nuit qui ne tardait pas à arriver et son environnement, l'extérieur qu'il détestait tant. Il était revenu à la réalité.

Et comme à chaque fois, son humeur massacrante, son sentiment de colère, son esprit encellulé et fermer revinrent. Mais Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans l'obscurité, les ténèbres. Il s'était penché et avait enlacé de ses bras puissant le taciturne surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Lui aussi s'était réveillé.

« Rivaille. Tu es encore plus tendu que moi. Ton visage fait encore plus peur qu'à l'acoutumé, et ton aura noir m'étouffe. Calme toi. »

La pression et l'atmosphère tendue redescendirent d'un coup. Rivaille se relâcha, laissant son corps devenir aussi mou que de la pâte à modeler et se laissa envahir une nouvelle fois par le vent de chaleur et de douceur qu'émettait le corps d'Eren. Eren pouvait comprendre et deviner le comportement de Rivaille. Se réveiller et se rendre compte que l'on est toujours dans ce monde sale, immoral et détestable... C'était cruel et injuste.

Rivaille pouvait entendre les forts battement de coeur d'Eren près de lui. Oui c'était rapide et fort. Ce rythme cardiaque qui montrait que quelque chose se passait chez Eren. Il posa sa main contre sa poitrine comme-ci cela allait faire baisser sa pulsation cardiaque. Et pourtant ce phénomène non miraculeux se produit. Oui, parce que c'était la sienne. Sa main. Celle de Rivaille.

« Quand tu ne vas pas bien sa m'énerve. Je suis encore plus en colère, je me sens mal. Si tu te mets à péter les plombs je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. » Fit Eren.

Le taciturne se redressa pour sondé les prunelles du cadet. Ils ne se connaissait pas. Où très peu. Et pourtant pour lui, pour eux, il avait le sentiment de toujours l'avoir connu. Le fait de ressentir, de deviner, de comprendre les sentiments de l'un et l'autre faisait qu'ils avaient tout les deux cette désagréable sensation.

Désagréable car c'était trop bon. Trop savoureux, trop agréable,trop délicieux. Oui cruel. Peut-être parce qu'ils auraient voulus se connaître plutôt. Non. Si déité à fait qu'ils devaient se rencontrer maintenant, dans ces circonstances... alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Tel sont et seront pour toujours les caprices de l'éternel. Cet éternel que Rivaille voulait chasser à coup de pied pour pouvoir décider de lui même son destin.

Le taciturne avait vraiment l'impression de ramollir aussi bien physiquement, que psychologiquement en la présence d'Eren. Il se sentait attardé. Un vrai lunatique, tel un gamin, Rivaille commençait à apprendre l'art des caprices réclamant silencieusement la chaleur d'Eren. Il avait beau rapprocher au cadet qu'il le rendait stupide, celui-ci se rendra compte plus tard qu'Eren lui apprenait à ressentir de nouvelles émotions. Comme un être humain. Un vrai.

Le ténébreux se tint sur ses genoux, devant Eren et attendit que celui-ci ne le prenne dans ses bras. Enroulant ses grands bras autour de son être, ils avaient plongés leurs visages dans le cou de chacuns. Rivaille avait froid et était fatigué. Eren le savait. Un bruit perturbateur vînt sortir les deux hommes de leurs léthargie. On toquait à la porte. Rivaille redressa la tête cassant leur échange doucereux.

Mais c'est quand il voulu se libéré de l'étreinte d'Eren que ce dernier ressera ses bras encore plus autour de lui étouffant sa proie semblable à une couleuvre. C'est quand le taciturne voulu râler contre le cadet qu'il senti quelque chose d'humide, doux et tiède sur sa nuque. C'est avec malice qu'Eren griffa légèrement sa nuque de ses dents et planta ses canines dans sa peau avec force et voracité.

« ... Eren, tu me fais mal. »

Celui-ci le lâcha donc avant de passer un coup de langue sur sa morsure comme pour la désinfecté.

« J'anticipe. »

Rivaille soupira. Il se leva et parti en direction de la porte d'entrée non sans grimacer de douleur en touchant sa marque d'appartenance. Eren était assi, blasé, la moitié du visage caché par ses bras adossés sur le haut du canapé attendant de voir l'ami de son propriétaire. Le taciturne ouvrit donc la porte et laissa apparaître dans son champ de vision un homme. Grand, imposant, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel aussi vif que la lumière reflétant de la confiance. Tel était la première chose qu'il avait vu.

« Erwin. » fit Rivaille en guise de salutation. Quand il entra dans son appartement, l'adolescent le scruta de la tête en bas, le visage toujours à moitié cacher et le regard blasé, mais qui au font reflétait de l'agressivité. Un vrai gosse. Des cheveux blonds impeccable ment coiffés, un manteau qui devait être hors de prix ainsi que le restes de ses vêtements et accessoires, une expression confiante et sûr, l'aura pleine de carrure, l'archétype même du mec qu'Eren détestait le plus au monde.

Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'il en avait côtoyer des hommes comme ça. Même-ci il ne le connaissait pas Eren ne cherchait pas à entendre raison. Surtout quand il vit cet homme appeler Erwin sourire avec une expression mielleuse à **sa **propriété et toucher son visage dans un geste langoureux qui le fit frissoner de tout son être de rage.

« Rivaille, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Oui je vais bien.

\- Tu dors j'espère ?

\- Erwin arrête de jouer la maman stressée.

\- Haha, je n'ai rien dit. Finalement ça à l'air d'aller. »

Eren enfonça encore plus son visage dans ses bras ne voyant maintenant, uniquement des prunelles vertes ardentes et brûlantes reflet de l'esprit bouillant du fauve qui maintenant, a l'affût, guette sa proie attandant le bon moment pour bondir et planter ses crocs dans sa victime. Ce salopard filtrait avec avec **son **homme ignorant totalement sa présence. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne intensément quand il vit Erwin approcher son visage un peu trop près de celui du taciturne.

Les deux hommes surpris par ce bruit bestiale tournèrent la tête en direction de l'appartenance de ce son sauvage. Pour la première fois les iris bleues et vertes se rencontrèrent. Deux couleurs aussi vives l'une que l'autre. Eren déversa toute sa frustration et sa colère à travers ce contact visuel. Erwin écarquilla ses yeux surpris. Surpris à la fois par la présence de cet adolescent inconnu chez Rivaille et de son regard.

Le taciturne regarda le brun désabusé par son comportement enfantin et parce que ce comportement était à prévoir.

« Qui est ce ? »

Rivaille se senti d'un coup fatigué. Mais vraiment. Il était lassé. Il avait oublié de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Erwin pour lui expliquer le pourquoi Eren était là. Il soupira et ouvri la bouche sur le point de parler. Mais il se fit couper la parole à son plus étonnement et à celui d'Eren.

« C'est-

\- Son chien de garde. »

Les deux hommes avaient leurs yeux grands ouverts ainsi que légèrement leur bouche. L'un était étonné parce qu'il n'avait pas hésiter à dire ce qu'il était vraiment, comme il l'avait déclaré plutôt ce matin, et l'autre abasourdi tout simplement par l'audace de cette phrase. Et puis couper la parole à Rivaille... Il fallait oser. Erwin tourna la tête vers Rivaille attendant une vrai réponse mais celui-ci remonta les épaules lestement avec l'air je m'en foutiste, concluant que c'était une vraie réponse. Au moin il n'avait rien à dire. Merci Eren.

Rivaille s'en alla près d'Eren là où se posait les dossiers qu'attendait Erwin. C'est quand Rivaille se pencha qu'Erwin remarqua la douloureuse morsure qui trônait sur sa nuque. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et quand il fut sur le point de lui demander ce que c'était, il croisa de nouveau deux orbes vertes. Il avait sa réponse. Eren le regardait malicieusement, tirant la langue, baissant sa paupières inférieur à l'aide d'une main et levant son majeur en sa direction à l'aide d'une autre.

Quand le ténébreux pris tout ses dossiers, il se redressa et reparti vers Erwin lui tendant ses affaires. Eren s'était de nouveau affalé sur le dossier du canapé ré cachant sont visage mais ne laissant que ses yeux à l'air fixant le grand blond qui souriait à son étonnement.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un attardé ?

\- Hum ? Non rien. Je ne sais pas où tu l'as déniché mais ton gamin me plaît.

\- ... Fait pas attention. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste venu pour reprendre la paperasses. Je reviendrai une prochaine fois.

\- Ouais. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et non sans un dernier sourire à Rivaille Erwin parti . Quand le taciturne se retourna en soupirant et en se tirant les cheveux en arrières, avec ahurissement il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte d'entrée entouré des bras hâlés d'Eren. La main toujours dans ses cheveux ébène Rivaille regarda Eren avec dé -ci il attendait son sermon. Il l'attendait.

« ... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller dehors et de le bouffer sur place. Avec ou sans assaisonnements.

\- Moi et la porte.

\- « Fait pas attention » ça veut dire quoi Rivaille ?

\- Qu'il faut ignorer le comportement puérile d'un gamin malpoli qui n'est pas foutu de décrocher un bonjour.

\- Il ne sait pas présenté non plus.

\- Tu n'as fait que grogner abruti. Tu avais vraiment cru qu'il allait se présenté face à un sauvage.

\- Des excuses. Et en plus tu l'invites pour qu'il reste plus longtemps.

\- Eren arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu me gonfles. Et puis ne me coupe plus jamais la parole, même si ça m'a aidé.

\- Et toi ne te laisse plus te faire toucher par un autre que moi devant moi. La prochaine fois je mordrai.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour ma femme je te les déjà dit. »

Et pourtant, maintenant il n'appréciait que les bras et baisers d'Eren. Celui-ci lécha la joue du ténébreux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Désinfection. Ce connard ta touché la joue. Il a même essayé de t'embrasser.

-...

\- Tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

\- Et ? Si c'était le cas ?

\- Je te purgerai. Te nettoyrai et te ferai expié tes péchés. Si il ta touché x fois, si vous avaient couchés ensembles x fois, je te ferai le triple, non le centuple de ce que vous aurait fait. Jusqu'à que tu sois dégoûté de moi. »

Le coeur du ténébreux força sa cage thoracique. Il cognait fort. Il avait mal. Son sang battait contre sa tempe, ses battements, ils les entendait fortement. Trop même. De la chaleur naquit dans son ventre ainsi des frissons. Le fait qu'Eren est dit qu'il lui ferait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dégoûté de lui l'avait fait frissoné, excité malgré lui. Car oui, il ne serait jamais dégoûté de lui. Et sa confirmation fut fondé lorsqu'il se jeta sur les lèvres d'Eren dans un baisers ardant.

C'était fou, il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le taciturne perdait les pédales.

« Rivaille...

Tais-toi et prends moi. »

Ardemment. Eren l'avait prit dans ses bras. L'avait soulevé, et lui avait fait l'amour ardement.

« Eren tu as faim ?

\- Oui... »

Comme des loques, les deux hommes se trouvaient allongés par terre, nus, devant la porte d'entrée. Rivaille se rhabilla et s'attela à la cuisine. Lui aussi avait faim. Eren resta allonger sur le sol nonchalamment, se mettant sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

« Rivaille tu travailles demain ?

\- ... Ouais.

-... »

Il avait envie de dire « emmène-moi avec toi », mais il savait tout aussi bien que le taciturne qu'il n'avait pas le droit à ce caprice. Il se redressa rapidement. Trop rapidement même, et enfila son sous-vêtement avant de s'installer sur un tabouret et de savachir, la tête sur son bras sur un des comptoirs de la cuisine.

« Quand est ce que tu seras à nouveau libre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ça dépendra...

\- ... Je vais me sentir seul.

\- ... »

Il l'avait sortie. Cette phrase. Il devait la sortir... C'était obligé. Son coeur avait parlé tout seul et Rivaille l'avait écouté, sans bronché comprenant et absorbant ses battements, sont ressenti, ses sentiments. Ceux d'Eren. De peine et de tristesse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Cela était ainsi et il n'y pouvait rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rentrée aussi vite que possible le soir après le travail.

Ce caprice « ridicule », Eren se le permettait car il avait appris à aimer la compagnie de quelqu'un. Lui qui passait ses journées seuls même avant de connaître Rivaille, n'arrivait plus à supporter la monotonie, la solitude. Il se sentait humilié. Oui, l'humiliation d'être enfermé jour et nuit dans cet appartement. Ce putain de paradhoxe car il l'avait souhaité lui même un peu plus tôt d'être enfermé pour toujours dans cet appartement. Mais on le sait tous. Les humains ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Putain d'espèce humaine.

Mais avec Rivaille. Pas seul. Et puis en faite non. Il pourrait l'attendre éternellement. Du moment qu'il rentrerait. C'était ce que s'était dit Eren en regardant le taciturne faire glisser quelques pâte dans sa cavité buccal avec sensualité. C'est avec malice qu'Eren se laissa glisser de son tabouret pour venir prendre Rivaille par derrière dans ses bras. Son ventre était noué. Il n'avait plus faim. Il ne voulait qu'il s'en aille. Rivaille, les doigts pleines de pâtes qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, tourna la tête en biais de sortes à croiser les prunelles d'Eren pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« Rivaille je n'aime pas les pâtes.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tout les gamins aimes les pâtes.

\- Je n'ai plus faim.

\- Eren tu fais chier. »

Celui-ci emprisonna sa mâchoire et vînt l'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur, dégustant ainsi les pâtes dans la bouche du ténébreux. Il n'avait vraiment plus faim. Le planning de Rivaille lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il avait peur. Comme un enfant il ne voulait pas de nouveau rester seul. Ce sentiment. Cette sensation de nostalgie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Des petites parcelles de mémoires lui revinrent.

Une femme aux cheveux mis-long brun. Des yeux dorés et un visage doux. Sa voix... Il ne s'en souvenait plus, ou très peu. Cette femme. Il l'avait aimé et il l'aimait encore. De tout son coeur. Celle qui lui comblait tout les trous de son coeur, tout ses besoins. Sa présence. Mais elle n'est plus là maintenant. Elle l'avait laisser seul. Mais voilà qu'Eren ressentait de nouveau ce ou ces sentiments. Qui sont beaucoup plus fort encore. Un autre amour, autre que celui qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère. Avec cette personne...

Non il ne voulait de nouveau rester seul.

Chaque fois qu'il sortait des draps. Qu'il s'en allait sans un mot, sans un regard, Eren deterrait sa main de sous la masse de tissus pour venir attraper avec volonté, force et douceur le poignet du taciturne. Il l'attrapait, le serrait, puis le lâchait. Ce rituel, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'était installer entre les deux hommes. Rivaille partait au travail, Eren dormait las, de ce quotidien solitaire. Quand il rentrait généralement à la même heure et fatigué, le taciturne ce contentait de faire faussement à manger. Oui, ils n'avaient tout deux pas grande appétit en ce moment. Et quand ce détail futile et vitale fut assouvi le ténébreux s'empressa de se laver avant de se coucher l'humeur plus au moins terne.

Eren ne disait rien. Il ne faisait rien de particulier. Si ce n'était qu'enlacer Rivaille dans son sommeil réclamant un peu de chaleur. Juste un peu, suffisamment pour le remettre d'aplomb psychologiquement. Rivaille ne disait lui non plus rien de particulier. Quelque chose lui faisait chier. Un détail, un fait et non vraiment un constat car celui-ci n'était pas encore totalement identifier. Ça le faisait chier.

Son humeur se détériorait naturellement, dépérissant à force de concentrer dans un même point, un même coin des notes négatif, frustrantes et irritante. Connaissant Rivaille, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour faire basculer son humeur du côté obscur. Lui aussi pouvait retrouver sans problème son coeur et son âme d'enfant. Mais c'est au bout du cinquième jour qu'il comprit ce qui l'irritatait temps.

C'est en sortant de la douche serviette autour du cou, avec l'intention d'aller chercher au réfrigérateur quelque chose qui saurait le rafraîchir, et le désaltérer, qu'il trouva Eren assi sur un des tabourets d'un de ses comptoirs un livre à la main. Visiblement il savait lire et s'instruire. C'est en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres qu'il croisa le regard verdâtre et sauvage d'Eren.

Il le trouvait bien sage et bien docile depuis qu'il avait reprit son boulot. Avait-il enfin compris que la vie n'était pas un jeu et sans danger ? Rivaille fit un sourire en coin qu'il voulut retenir. Impossible. Ce garçon était un véritable idiot suicidaire. Il suffisait de l'avoir côtoyer une fois pour le comprendre. Toujours est-il que cela l'avait surprit, il ne lui avait pas cassé la tête.

Quand le taciturne eût fini de boire et de jeter la bouteille, il se dirigea vers le couloir sombre à la recherche de sa chambre. Eren guettant les moindres gestes du ténébreux laissa son livre, glissa de son tabouret et le suivit. Aucun échange, aucune réplique, rien. Et tout cela se répétait chaque jour. Tout était sombre et froid. Dehors, l'appartement, le couloir, et Rivaille.

La maigre chaleur qu'il entretenait avec l'adulte... Il semblait la perdre. Il faisait noir, sombre, obscur. Comme quand il était dehors. Lui aussi quelque chose l'agacait. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Oui on aurait pu croire que cela faisait une éternité. « Rivaille ».

Surpris il s'arrêta net dans ses pas. « Rivaille ». Eren combla de quelques pas la distance qui les séparaient tout les deux et avec une lenteur inouïe, comme si il hésitait, enlaça de tout son être le taciturne. Il recommença, prononçant son prénom pour être sûr qu'il l'entende, il le serrait voulant toujours aller plus loin, plus fort dans ses sentiments intense et disgracieux. Rivaille frissonna. Il avait presque oublié le timbre de sa voix, la chaleur de ses bras, son odeur sa douceur.

Son coeur se serrait, il se sentait... Mal. Il sentait le visage d'Eren à l'intérieur de son cou, sur sa joue, sur sa nuque. Tel un poussin, Eren se blotissait cherchant toujours plus « de Rivaille » le serrant fort, toujours plus fort. Tout les deux se sentaient frustrés. Comme-ci ils avaient perdu quelque chose. Mais ils le surent quand Eren donna son premier baiser depuis cinq jours. Ils surent et prirent conscience de leur idiotie à ne point se parler, s'ignorer et faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Et tout ça pour ça pour quoi ? À cause de quoi ?

Rivaille se sentait-il coupable de retourner au travail laissant Eren seul ? Non il ne se sentait pas coupable. C'était autre chose. L'échange était très frais, mouillé mais doux et agréable. Eren collait et dé collait ses lèvres de celles du taciturne. Il réitéra ses gestes avec douceur, lenteur et passion reprenant possession Rivaille, de tout son être. Cinq jours. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu leur temps à des choses futiles.

Eren prit le visage de l'ébène d'une main empoignant une partie de ses cheveux, prit sa nuque de l'autre et continua de becoter le taciturne. Il était en colère. Et pourtant cela ne se ressentait en aucun cas dans ses gestes. Il approfondi leur baiser mêlant sa langue à celle du taciturne. C'était amer, sucré et doux. Comme ce qu'ils ressentaient. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'il venait de boire cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Gamin, je suis en train de mourir là, tu m'étouffes »

Le coeur d'Eren rata un battement. Sa voix. Cinq jours, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, écouter. L'adolescent serra son étreinte, l'opprimant encore plus.

« es bête, t'es un idiot, je te hais.

-... Tu es aussi un gros idiot.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- Les gamins jettent toujours la faute sur les adultes. »

C'est vrai. Et pourtant Rivaille faisait pareil. Il voulait se plaindre aussi. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que le comportement du gamin l'avait refroidi, l'avait inquiété sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive lui même, Eren n'était pas bien, alors cela avait déteint sur lui sans qu'il ne le comprenne jusqu'à maintenant. Par pur caprice. Il ne le lui avait pas dit. Ils n'en avaient pas parlés. Il ne voulait pas. Parce qu'au fond de lui Rivaille a lui aussi une part d'enfant. De gamin pourri gâté, impulsif, égoïste et maladroit. Et voilà où ça les a menés tout les deux. Cinq jours. C'était injustement long.

« Parle-moi. Je veux entendre ta voix. »

Il s'était réellement senti seul. Il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir été seul. Sa plus grande peur maintenant. Il ne lui dirait jamais. Mais n'est ce pas lui qui avait créé ce mur froid. N'était ce pas son propre mur froid ? Cette peur, sa peur qui l'avait construit.

« Rivaille »

Et lui sans faire attention son silence était devenu pesant, pas comme son mutisme naturel. Pourquoi ? Pour toutes ces choses. Il était et est si maladroit. Lui aussi il le voulait, toutes ces choses. L'entendre. Se plaindre, s'ennuyer, le saouler. Il voulait de nouveau entendre tout cela.

« Eren »

Rien ne les en empêchaient. De communiquer, la preuve. Tout cela était en réalité si simple. Mais pourtant si compliqué. La vie est si illogique que ça ? C'est fatiguant. Voilà ce qui avait traversé l'esprit du taciturne. Oui, si pénible et si éreintante.

« Redis-le ?

\- Eren.

\- Encore.

-...

\- Enc- "

Il avait posé sa main sur sa bouche.

« Tu parles trop... Eren. »

Celui-ci agrandi c'est prunelles vertes qui brillaient, heureux, de pouvoir ré entendre son prénom se faire prononcer de la part du noiraud. Il prit la main du taciturne plaquée sur ses lèvres et la décolla laissant un sourire lumineux. Eren la posa ensuite contre sa joue et se pencha ensuite réclamant baiser et étreinte. Il parti chercher ce qu'il voulait depuis cinq jours.

Six heure du matin. Ils s'étaient endormis, ensemble, et ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Eren ne l'avait pas lâché. Même quand le ténébreux devait sortir de ses draps pour aller au travail Eren l'avait retenu. Si fort, il avait cette fois-ci tiré si fort sur son poignet, que Rivaille s'écroula sur lui. Yeux dans les yeux, gris contre vert. Le visage si proche, leur respiration, leur position si proche. Quand il senti un courant tiède fouetté ses lèvres Rivaille fixa instinctivement les lèvres d'Eren. Elles étaient roses, légèrement pulpeuses et avaient l'air chaudes et à la fois fraîches.

« Tu les veux ? Fit l'adolescent.

\- ...

\- Mes lèvres. »

Non. Si jamais ils commençaient, jamais ils ne s'arrêteraient. Le taciturne tira les mèches de cheveux d'Eren en arrière faisant ainsi légèrement incliné sa tête vers le haut. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient maintenant. Ils se regardèrent toujours, Rivaille jouant avec les braises.

« Gamin. Qui a dit que je les voulais ?

\- C'est marquer sur ton visage.

\- ... Prétentieux. »

Eren avait raison. Et c'est pour cela que le ténébreux s'empressa de se redresser pour définitivement sortir du lit, et ne pas lui donner raison lâchant les cheveux du cadet. Le brun le regarda faire en silence. Ou presque.

« Tu veux le faire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Me consumer. »

Rivaille écarquilla grand les yeux tout en tournant la tête en biais, les bras en l'air dans l'action de retiré son haut, il s'était statufié. « Le consumer » ? Il avait tout dit. Malgré qu'il ne le niait extérieurement c'était exactement cela. Il avait choisi un mot fort. Il était direct dans ses propos et cette franchise déconcertante plaisait beaucoup au taciturne. « Consumer ». Eren voulait fondre dans ses bras. Telle une bougie. Il voulait que Rivaille brûle sont corps tout entier, le rendre ardant, il voulait fondre en lui et contre lui. Il voulait qu'il embrase la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il en avait envie lui aussi.

« Hn, si tu es encore en vie ce soir.

-...

\- Je ne travaille pas demain, tu auras tout le temps de te faire braiser ce soir et demain nabot. »

Eren avait les lèvres entrouverte, choquer par ce que le ténébreux venait de sortir. Il voulait lui aussi ? Il l'invitait à couché avec lui ? Ce soir ? Demain ? L'adolescent était content, tout simplement. Alors comme ça lui aussi pouvait faire des propositions luxurieux. Avec lui ? Pour une fois que cela venait de lui, Eren était content, non doublement content car il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Ainsi l'expression béat sur le visage et l'esprit ailleurs, le jeune ne vit pas le taciturne s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser. Quand il fut « ON » tout en étant surpris Rivaille se retira.

« C'est, c'est le premier baiser que tu me donnes... Avec sincérité.

\- ... Je suis toujours sérieux et sincères. Je ne fais jamais rien sans réfléchir avant. Je fais toujours les choses avec sérieux. Sinon je ne fais rien.

\- ... »

Qu'était-il pour lui ? Avait-il une quelconque importance pour lui ? Était-il spécial a ses yeux ? Pourquoi être sérieux et sincère s'il n'y a rien derrière. Eren se posait en cet instant milles et une question. Car oui, il sentait que ses sentiments vibraient fort lorsqu'il s'agissait du ténébreux. Beaucoup trop. Son cœur battait, pleins de doutes naissaient. Rivaille le rendait fou.

« Doucement gamin j'entends tes pensées jusque là. On dirait une collégienne amoureuse.

\- ... Et toi ? Quand est-il de toi ?

\- ... Je ne dirai rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. "

L'adolescent enlaça les hanches du taciturne cachant son visage.

« Je ne peux pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne peux pas attendre ce soir.

\- ... »

Rivaille détacha les bras d'Eren de lui et s'en alla. Mais s'en être surpris il fut de nouveau coincé dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Il avait la tête vers le bas, plongé sur son épaule gauche la figure cacher par les cheveux. Il savait qu'il en demandait trop, qu'il était égoïste. Mais il ne s'en cachait pas. Après tout c'était un sale môme et cette partie ne déplaisait pas au ténébreux.

Rivaille se retourna et à la très grande surprise du jeunot il le souleva, comme un sac à patate, et le jeta sur leur couche. Et c'est avec malice qu'il se mit au dessus de son cadet. Les yeux grand ouvert, le sang cognant dans ses oreilles, Eren regarda Rivaille se pencher et capturé ses lèvres. Eren se grisa et couina. Le contact avait été électrique. Rivaille suçotait sa lèvre inférieure telle une gourmandise et jouait avec de plusieurs façons. C'est vrai, il en avait très envie. De ses lèvres.

Des bruits de succions se firent entendre dans la pièce. Ils ne se détachèrent uniquement que pour reprendre de l'air le souffle court. Ils se dévorèrent oubliant de respirer, les deux hommes la conscience perdue, s'abandonnant égoïstement à leurs plaisir, s'engouffrèrent dans les abysses du plaisir. Charnelles et intense qu'était leur bonheur, Eren l'embrassait à perdre haleine et Rivaille faisait de même ne se lassant aucunement de la douceur et de la tiédeur buccale de son cadet.

Eren pouvait sentir avec délice le poids du corps du ténébreux sur lui, sa chaleur, son odeur. Le goût de sa bouche. Eren brûlait intérieurement de plaisir. Il passa ses mains sur le large dos dénudée du taciturne et enroula sa jambe sur son bassin le serrant contre lui. L'ébène souri contre les lèvres d'Eren face à son comportement possessif.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai pas non sans t'avoir fait jouir gamin.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir de toute façon. »

Rivaille se redressa, lui qui s'était avachi sur l'adolescent et tira sur les pants de son short. C'est en enlevant sont bas qu'il dévia ses lèvres ensuite sur le cou d'Eren et traça une ligne humide sur une veine sortante et gonflante. Le vêtement maintenant sur la pointe du pied, le postérieure maintenant à sa portée, c'est, quand leur fantasme allait se réaliser qu'une chose s'acharna, oui une chose, sur la porte d'entrée.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent l'un agacé et l'autre sur le point de concrétiser un meurtre. C'est quand le ténébreux vit Eren bouillir de colère qu'il reprit la bête sous le contrôle en l'embrassant langoureusement. L'imbécile qui s'acharnait sur sa porte allait bien finir par se lasser et s'en aller. Ce que toute personne normalement constituer ferait. Alors ils continuèrent leurs affaires l'un ronronnant de plaisir et l'autre satisfait.

Mais visiblement la personne qui devait être constitué normalement aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'acharner non seulement sur la porte mais aussi sur la sonnette. Dîtes vous bien que c'est maintenant l'humeur massacrante que Rivaille se détacha des lèvres d'Eren laissant un filet de salive les liés, et se redressa.

« Sûrement encore ces témoins de Jéhovah.

\- Témoin de quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. Tch ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour leurs conneries. Eren n'ouvre jamais la porte que ce soit « eux » ou les disciples de Dieu. Même si c'est une vieille qui te demande de l'aide ne touche jamais à cette porte. Dehors il n'y que des fous et des gens insensés.

\- ... Rivaille tu comptes me garder ?

\- Une fois qu'un animal est domestiqué, il ne peut survivre à l'extérieur sans dépendre des soins de son maître. »

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement et la porte d'entrée s'ouvra dans un fracas abominable. Cette fois-ci sans était trop. Que se soit pour la porte de l'appartement ou les sentiments d'Eren. Cela allait trop loin. Il en était certains. Ils en étaient certains. L'un pour ses sentiments et l'autre pour l'identité du gros malade. Eren se redressa, s'assit sur Rivaille et l'enlaça perdu dans sa bulle de tendresse.

Rivaille le regarda faire sans un mot conscient que lui dire qu'un fou avait pénétré dans l'appartement ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Oui tant qu'il avait toujours l'ébène dans ses bras peut importe si la planète se mettait à exploser, il ne le lâcherait pas. Le ténébreux tint Eren contre lui d'un bras et se servi de l'autre pour se pincé l'arête du nez. Décidément l'éternel lui en voulait vraiment d'être parmi ces détraqués sur terre.

« Rivaaaille ! Rivaille ou tu te caches ?!

\- Là où (j'espère) tu ne me trouveras pas femme dégénérée.

\- Huhu, je tes entendue chaton. »

Suite à sa dernière réplique la dite femme ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée criant comme le ferait un samourai sur un champ de bataille. Surprise par ce qu'elle vit, l'inconnue ou presque poussa un nouveau cri roque et incompréhensible et se mit en position de combat comme le ferait un héros Sentai, lorsqu'elle vit un homme nu dans les bras de Rivaille.

« Giaarght ! Rivaille !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas honte ?! J'étais venue te voir exprès en urgence car Erwin m'a dit qu'une surprise m'attendait et toi tu fricote avec un homme ?! Tes pas sympa ! Où est le petit garçon aux yeux vert dont Erwin m'a parlée ?! Montre le moi ! vite !

\- Hein ? Si tu parlais moins vite et moins fort peut être que je comprendrai et peut-être que j'aurai envie de te répondre. Et d'abord femme stupide, qui ta permis de débouler chez moi à six heures, de frappée à la porte comme une tarée puis de rentrée chez moi, dans ma chambre comme si tout cela était normal.

-... Moi ? Tu m'as donné les clefs de chez toi Rivaille pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de venir te voir ?

\- Hanji... Tu connais les heures de pointes ?

\- Hihi...

\- Ne ricane pas femme immonde.

\- Je ne suis pas immonde !

\- Arrête de cri- ! »

Rivaille se stoppa. Eren l'avait mordu, à l'épaule, enfonçant ses dents plus aiguisées que la normale dans la chair du taciturne qui lui, fronça les sourcils de douleur.

« Eren tu me fais mal. »

« Oh... » fit Hanji. Eren retira ses dents de la peau meurtrie et lécha la plaie ramassant les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlèrent. Il fixa la jeune femme profondément, sauvagement. Elle semblait pleine de vie, ses yeux noisette brillaient et son teint était radieux. Cette femme pleine de joie de vivre lui souriait, naturellement, somptueusement, sans arrière pensées et avec sincérité. Ce bref échange visuel bouleversa légèrement Eren. Un léger sentiment de nostalgie l'avait de nouveau envahi. Ce sourire ensoleillé et se regard étincelant...

« Eren arrête de me mordre à tout va. Tes morsures son profondes et font un mal de chien. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncés les sourcils en regardant ailleurs s'isolant et s'engouffrant contre l'ébène. Eren était irrité et Rivaille le comprenait un peu. La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn était sans voix, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Les yeux grands ouverts, en position toujours aussi ridicule, Hanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait été vraiment intriguée par ce que lui avait raconté Erwin. Elle en était vraiment curieuse et Erwin lui en avait dit très peu, prétextant qu'elle comprendrait lorsqu'elle les verraient.

Et il avait raison. Hanji comprenait maintenant pourquoi Erwin lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait sur un gosse, un petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas comprit que c'était lui, car oui physiquement Eren était un homme. C'était dans la tête que tout ce passait. Tel un enfant qui ne veut montrer ou partager son précieux trésor, sortant les crocs tel un chien protégeant son territoire. Alors voici donc la surprise, l'imprévu, la chose inattendue sortie de nul part faisant de leur Rivaille habituel une tout autre personne.

Cette personne si taciturne et solitaire, cachant un passé houleux et douloureux. Toutes ces choses infâmes qui l'on touchés et fait changer, qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, lui qui ne se laisse généralement approcher par qui que ce soit, le voilà, vivant avec une autre personne. Rivaille n'as jamais trop aimé les contacts physiques amicale ou autres. Et pourtant le voilà avec un gosse dans les bras.

Il ne supportait pas la présence d'une autre personne chez lui plus de deux heures préférant la solitude à la compagnie, et cela faisait néanmoins plus de deux heures qu'ils devaient être ensemble... Lui qui dénigrait toutes les personnes mentalement Erwin et Hanji comprit, le voilà qu'il se mettait à consoler un gamin capricieux. Quel était cet enfant ? D'où venait-il ?

Il lui avait dit de dégager de sa chambre gardant toujours Eren contre lui, nu, dans ses bras. La femme aux cheveux auburn partie alors sans ronchonner s'installant confortablement sur le canapé de la pièce de vie. Elle avait le visage rayonnant, immense sourire étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses et malicieuses. Rivaille avait été vraiment confus par l'arrivée d'Hanji. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle débarquerait chez lui à six heures du matin ainsi. Cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

L'appartement plus calme, Rivaille se résigna, oui abdiqua en prenant les mains d'Eren fermement accrochées à lui et les détacha de son être. Il prit ensuite le visage de celui-ci le forçant à le regarder, sondant avec attention ses émeraudes exotiques, sensibles qu'il ne saura d'écrire tant la profondeur et la vasteter de ses prunelles étaient intenses, immuable. Eren avait le cœur battant et serré. Son cœur gonflait et se contractait violemment l'empêchant de respirer par moment.

Seul le regard de Rivaille pouvait le retourner ainsi. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ses iris métalliques, cette vision indomptable. Il comprenait, il savait, mais Eren ne voulait rien entendre, rien saisir et encore moins aviser. Cette putain de réalité, crispante, désagréable, exaspérante et insupportable évidence le rendait imbuvable par moment. Oui il l'aimait, il était amoureux et toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait ne pourraient vraiment être qualifié. Inconnus ? Et alors ? Le fait est là. Il avait besoin de nourrir ses sentiments.

Alors il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, ne pensant même plus à respirer, oubliant la raison du pourquoi il était vexer, en colère. Des baisers authentiques, naturel qui ne venaient que du fond de son cœur. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules. Il criait sa souffrance d'aimer à travers son regard ne se lassant de le toucher. Le taciturne livré à l'amour d'Eren n' opposait aucune résistance. Au contraire ses mains instinctivement s'étaient logées dans la tignasse brune du cadet caressant son crâne d'une douceur inégalable.

Ils se regardèrent sans gêne. Rivaille avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute résistance. Mais en aucun cas il ne laissera les commandes à Eren. Pas à une personne non raisonnable. Frottant son postérieure sur l'entre jambes de son aîné, Eren se déhanchait couinant, et soupirant par moment la langue liée à celle du taciturne.

« Rivaille tu t'en vas encore et tu vas à nouveau me délaissé. Sans prendre le temps de t'occuper de moi.

-... Tu sais très bien te débrouiller seul sans moi.

\- Oui, « seul » et c'est bien là le problème.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse gamin ?

\- ... Assume. Prends tes responsabilités et assume les conséquences.

\- ... Tu as beau être mon animal de compagnie le fait que tu ne connais toi même pas les limites ne te donnes aucun droit de parler de responsabilités morveux. »

Animal de compagnie était un bien grand mot pour Rivaille et voulait signifier plusieurs choses. Une manière de dire, de trouver un mot ou de qualifier leur relation... d'étrange ? Responsabilité ? On pourrait dire qu'effectivement Rivaille était responsable de plusieurs choses. Parfois trop. Et, qui était responsable de tout ce merdier dans sa vie ? Responsabilité? Devoir ? Redevoir ?... C'était à en mourir de rire. Mais Rivaille ne riait pas. Il ne ricanait pas. Ou très peu.

« Eren. Dis-toi juste que tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi.

-...

\- Je t'avais déjà dit que je réfléchissais toujours avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit. Que chaque geste, chaque parole, tout ce que j'entreprends je le fais toujours avec sérieux et sincérité. Tu n'es qu'un nourrisson plus faible qu'un chiot, le mot responsabilité est trop lourd pour tes frêles petites épaules. Eren. Ne t'en fais pas, rejette moi et crache moi à la gueule tout ce que tu veux... Moi je suis devenu trop vieux pour avoir peur des responsabilités. »

C'est fou à quelle points ses paroles avait de l'effet et un rôle majeur, important chez Eren. Rivaille comprenait comment l'enfant fonctionnait. Il savait ce que l'adolescent voulait dire et ressentait. Le cadet su que le ténébreux avait compris. Il comprenait toujours. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, mais Eren en avait besoin de temps en temps pour être fixé, même si les gestes étaient toujours au beau fixe.

Son postérieure était maintenant lourd et écrasait complètement l'entre jambes turgescent du taciturne à travers son vêtement. L'adolescent sans scrupules rendait les choses de plus en plus obscène et lascive. Il serra contre lui le taciturne sentant sa peau fraîche contre la sienne, prit ses mains pour les placées de part et d'autre de son corps et soupira luxueusement.

La vérité ? Tout deux la connaissait. Du côté d'Eren les choses était plus facile à comprendre, mais et de Rivaille ? Tout cela était trop sombre encore. Savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, même les machines moderne nous saurais nous le dire ou nous l'expliquer. Comme l'évangile. Il avait envie de lui dire. De le vomir mais pas maintenant. Pour une fois le jeune homme s'abstiendra. En attendant...

C'est Eren qui contrôlait tout. Rivaille se tenait en appui sur ses bras le brun sur lui, le dominant à coup de langues et de baisers. Des sons humide et obscène planaient dans la pièce seulement éclairé par quelques rayons de lumières. Membre contre membre, Eren se frottait de haut en bas le visage lascif, les yeux humides. Il suçota la poitrine ainsi que les tétons de son aîné tout en baisant par moment son cou dans un geste doux, simple et de qualité. Le ténébreux était si délicieux.

« Eren calme- toi tu vas finir par avaler ma langue.

\- ... Embrasse-moi. »

Il le fit. Il se redressa légèrement même et prit d'une main le visage du cadet. Ils s'embrassèrent lestement, langoureusement, Rivaille absorbant les douces plaintes d'Eren. Perdant un instant l'équilibre du aux sensations qui le submergeait, l'émeraude se rattrapa en pressant sa main sur l'entre jambes de son aîné par erreur. Le taciturne émit un râle grave et suave qui fit hoqueter Eren et le grisa. Eren pouvait sentir sous sa main l'érection tiède et presque chaude. Elle palpitait par moment devenant de plus en plus imposante.

Il couina et n'en pouvant plus, l'adolescent passa sa main sous le tissus et empoigna le phallus gonflés sous les plaintes rauques du taciturne. Il caressa son sexe avec lenteur de bas en haut, malaxa avec douceur et sensualité ses testicules et vînt ensuite taquiner son prépuce avant d'entamer des vas et viens rapide et langoureux. Leurs bouches étaient malicieusement liées et Eren pouvait sentir la voix grave du ténébreux résonner au fond de sa gorge.

Du liquide séminal s'était répandu à travers ses doigts qu'il vint suçoter ensuite avec luxure. C'était peut être sale et dégoûtant mais cela venait de Rivaille alors il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui il l'acceptait. Leur sexe se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et se collèrent sensuellement lorsque Eren prit ceux-ci pour se caresser mutuellement avec sous un soupçon de perversité.

Rivaille pris les fesses d'Eren et les souleva. Lorsque que son sexe frotta l'entre fesses d'Eren, celui-ci l'interrompit prenant entre ses doigts le phallus palpitant du ténébreux.

« Je... ! Je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser me la mettre.

\- Hah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Si tu commences je ne te lâcherais plus. Tu vas le regretter.

\- Tu arrives à être raisonnable dans tes propos de temps en temps.

\- Urgh... Rivaille.

\- J'ai presque envie de te faire plaisir... »

S'il commençait Eren ne le lâcherait plus, s'il continuait il ne partirait plus. Si ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre ainsi c'était bien parce ce qu'ils s'aimaient. Physique ? Charnelle ? Les bouffées d'air qu'ils se soufflèrent au visage étaient ils expirés dû au trop pleins d'émotions, de sentiments qui faisait gonflé leur cœur qui en prenait un coup à chaque seconde un peu plus au bord de l'éclatement ? Lui qui se mettait par moment à gonflé et à se serré. Tout deux avait peur qu'il ne tienne le choc.

Lié et maintenant dépendant de chacun, Eren prenait son pied ne retenant en aucun cas ses soupirs sortant des tréfonds de sa gorge. Rivaille s'était accaparé les hanches de l'adolescent enfonçant avec force ses doigts dans celles-ci. Elles se mouvaient de haut en bas instinctivement, aussi aider des mains du ténébreux pour toujours plus d'intensité. Les fesses d'Eren était douces et moelleuses, les sentir se plaquer à chaque vas et viens contre lui le grisait.

C'était doux et extrêmement chaud à l'intérieur d'Eren. Rivaille enlaça son cadet les lèvres scellées, et se laissa tomber en arrière rejoignant les draps frais. Le brun s'était légèrement redresser les mains plaquées contre le torse moite du taciturne, la langue luisante et le souffle brûlant contre le creux de son cou, il se remit à danser claquant leur peau dans un son des plus érotique. Eren sentait les coups de hanches de l'adulte venir à la rencontre des siennes, il cru défaillir de plaisir lorsqu'il senti son postérieure se faire agrippé avec ferveur.

La tête en arrière, l'esprit perdu et embrouillé, le souffle presque coupé tant les cris lui coupaient la respiration, l'adolescent avait les yeux confus et larmoyants tant les sensations étaient à leurs combles.

« Eren, regarde-moi. »

Il lui répondit en couinant et en redressant donc la tête. Même plus, le cadet plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène du taciturne et embrassa le concerné avec passion et attachement. se scellèrent et se descellèrent, se collèrent et se décollèrent. Le taciturne avait maintenant une main sur le creux de son dos, l'autre tenait son cou. Malgré sa carrure d'homme le cou d'Eren n'en restait pas moins fin entre sa main. Il le serra légèrement. Un peu plus. Encore. Il pourrait le brisé sans forcer. Il n'était qu'encore qu'un être fragile non fini.

Eren posa sa main sur la sienne et au plus grand étonnement du ténébreux serra un peu plus l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il serra avec lui toujours plus fort encore.

« Fait ce que tu veux. Ma vie stérile et sans intérêt est tienne. Je t'appartiens, mourir de tes propres mains serait un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu puisses m'offrir.

Arrête de débiter des conneries, tu ne veux pas souffrir, tu voudrais mourir, ces caprices prouvent que tu es vivant. Alors souffre jusqu'à t'en sortir et vis. Et si après ça t'as toujours envie de mourir alors viens me trouver. »

Il avait encore resserré sa poigne sans ce qu'aucun des deux ne bronche. Eren se pencha même et l'embrassa le souffle fin et quasiment inexistant.

« Mais tu vas vivre parce que je te le demande ni plus ni moins. »

Rivaille ne savait pas lui non plus ce qu'était vivre. Pas exactement. Il lui avait dit certes qu'elle était précieuse, la vie, mais en réalité il ne savait pas qu'elle valeur elle avait. On vit, bien. Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? C'est normal que l'enfant remette en cause la valeur de sa vie, lorsqu'il est au bord de la mort à chaque coin de rue. Il n'avait pas le droit de subsister ? Personne n'attendait de lui quelque chose ? Amour ? Il en avait reçu, mais il n'est plus.

C'est ça, se fit intérieurement le taciturne, si l'on vit c'est pour autrui, si Eren ne voulait pas vivre pour lui avant tout, alors il vivrait pour lui. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Il dégagea sa main et celle d'Eren de son cou le laissant à nouveau libre d'humer et d'inhaler son odeur... Indescriptible et délicieuse. Rivaille caressa le front du plus jeune remontant quelques mèches brunes pour mieux sonder ses prunelles jade.

Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot. Juste un regard, pour répartir toujours plus loin dans leurs ébats.

« Aaah ! Je-je... Arght vais jouir...

\- Tu peux. »

Eren jouit alors après quelques vas et viens éclaboussant son torse et le bas ventre de Rivaille. L'adolescent s'étala contre le ténébreux mais à peine eu t-il le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Eren se retrouva allonger sur le matelas Rivaille au dessus de lui. L'adolescent sonda les yeux métalliques de son maître cherchant à traduire ce que ses reflétaient avec son cœur.

Il l'aimait atrocement et se disait au final qu'il avait bien de la chance. C'était plus fort que des baisers, des soupirs. Il avait évoluer, son cœur, encore une fois dans ses sentiments et se permit d'asséner celui de Rivaille tant ses émotions étaient plus dense, puissantes, brûlantes et dangereuses par de simples mots: « » .

Simple mais redoutable.

« Gamin, c'est ton orgasme qui te fais dire des conneries comme ça ?

\- ... Peut-être.

\- Eren ne regrette pas ce que tu as fais parce que je vais te prendre pendant un bon moment.

\- Ha... D'accord. »

Il le lui avait vomi. Et Rivaille fut si surpris qu'il n'y crû qu'à moitié. Mais ce n'est que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même, que Rivaille recommençait déjà à lui faire l'amour. Oui, ce contentant de caresser le visage d'Eren tout en papillonnant sa tempe, ses yeux, ses joues, les coins de ses lèvres, son cou. Ces choses auquel il ne prenait jamais la peine de faire quand il couchait avec autrui. Amour et tendresse? En à peine trois semaines ils arrivaient à se faire l'amour comme si ils s'aimaient depuis toujours.

Était-ce mal ? Sale ? Eren se redressa légèrement et cajola son visage ainsi que celui du taciturne en se frottant contre lui par pur affection. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa peau, son souffle. Eren voulait tout, se fondre en lui, tout fuir pour ne plus qu'être dans ses bras. Il senti le ventre de l'adulte coller le sien agréablement. C'était doucereux et chaleureux. Ce contact, sentir son ventre aviver selon sa respiration, c'était tellement grisant.

Les avant bras du ténébreux encadraient le visage d'Eren plaqués sur le matelas. Ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur les draps, ses yeux exotiques qui se démarquaient de cette teinte noisette, l'ébène aspirait à mordre cette peau velouteuse. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ce fut Eren prit d'une pulsion soudaine qui le fit. Le jeunot s'était mis à lorgner ces bras qui entouraient son visage avant de ne planter ses dents dans ceux-ci.

Rivaille le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées?

« Rivaille si je le pouvait, là, je te mordrait partout.

\- Ce qui tant empêche ?

L'impatience qui veuille que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Serre moi fort et prend moi. Aussi fort que tu le peux. Fait moi perdre la tête, je veux être clairement dépendant de toi au point d'oublier de respirer.

\- … Tes pensées nesont-t'elle pas un peu trop relevées ? .

\- C'est pour ça que je les utilises. Mais justement... Je te veux tellement près de moi que j'ai peur que tu trouves mon cœur trop excessif.

... Morveux de merde.»

Des baisers, des soupirs, une rencontre spirituelle et charnelle, Eren sombrait de fatigue dans les draps sombres de Rivaille qui celui-ci cigarette entre les lèvres, craquait son épaule gauche ainsi que toutes ses autres articulations engourdies suite à leur ébats plus que passionnelles. L'adolescent était à bout de force le visage écarlate et le souffle court.

Rivaille se rhabilla d'un caleçon, pris de nouveau vêtements propres pour sa nouvelles journée et sorti de la chambre sans un mot. À part une pensée, une constatation qui le fit sourire. Le gamin la bouclait enfin. Il passa dans la pièce de vie avant de ne se diriger dans la salle d'eau pour confirmer si son hôte était toujours d'actualité et si il ne lui avait pas fais de surprise.

Mais que ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit Hanji assise les mains plaquées sur chaque accoudoirs, les jambes croisées et la bouche en ventouse du faîte qu'elle sifflait et chantonnait. Le regard malicieux ainsi que son sourire, la femme aux cheveux auburn remonta ses lunettes dans un geste satirique. Le fait de la voir le reluquer de bas en haut lui fit de léger frissons d'horreurs qui parcouru son échine. Rivaille fit une grimace d'épouvante en marmonnant quelque chose que seul lui même pouvait comprendre.

« Tu sembles avoir pris ton pied Rivaille huhu... Cheveux en bataille, les lèvres encore luisantes et gonflées de désire, les multiples suçons et griffures parcourant ton torse. Vous n'y êtes pas allés mollo vous deux.

\- Arrête on dirait que tu lis un livre érotique à voix haute perverse.

\- Wouaaa Eren doit être en ce moment plus que désirable ! Le souffle court, le visage rouge attrapant avec ferveur les draps, ses yeux vert larmoyants... haaaa !

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je fantasme !

\- Obsédée.

\- Dis je peux aller le voir ?!

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ! Je veux le voir vulnérable, faible, fragile, haaaa j'en suis toute émoustiller rien que d'y penser !

\- Tes pulsions sexuelles tu te les gardes pour toi femme immonde, et c'est non. Je vais me laver attends moi.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis un moment déjà. Et je ne suis pas immonde.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de débarquer chez moi idiote. Si tu l'es. »

Les deux adultes sortirent de l'appartement dans une démarche non chalante. Sans un mot, calme, ils laissèrent le milieu maintenant reposé à Eren qui lui aussi était tout autant. Ils avaient parlés, beaucoup, ou pas, car le chemin était plus court que prévu. Bien évidemment le sujet principal de leur conversation fut bien sûr Eren, l'enfant au regard craintif et malpoli. Quand présentait-il à présent ? Rivaille avait vraiment t-il répondu aux questions ? Les avaient-ils déjà entendu, écouter avant de vouloir faire semblant de répondre ?

Quand les deux amis s'arrêtèrent pour se quitter chacun allant dans sa direction, Hanji eu un sourire si large, si intense et si confiant que cela contamina Rivaille qui étira ses lèvres avec finesse et discrétion. Elle avait tout dit en une expression, presque un geste. « Pas besoin de me mentir, de te prendre la tête ou de le cacher. Je saurai tout je suis comme ça, ne sous - estime pas la femme que tu surnommes quatre-yeux chaton ».

Cela se trouve, rien quand l'ayant regardé trois minutes sans interruption, Hanji à dû découvrir la moitié de son passé, de ce qu'il était, Eren. C'était même une évidence. Elle en savait déjà plus de choses que lui, Rivaille. Cette femme qui n'hésite pas à lire en toi une seconde, sans scrupules violent les secrets de chacun. Sa capacité de clairvoyance était au delà de ce que l'on pourrait croire. C'était aussi pour cela que Rivaille se tenait le plus souvent et le plus possible loin de cette femme perverse, qui n'hésitait pas à fouiller au fond de lui pour faire ressortir à la surface ses pensées, ses émotions nonchalamment à voix haute.

Elle le connaissait plus que lui, elle en savait plus que lui. Elle le ridiculisait dune certaines façon, il rageait, mais il s'était engagé, il avait décidé. Eren était ce qu'il avait osé. Sa responsabilité. Il allait l'aider parce qu'il le voulait. Sur un coup de tête par pur caprice. Eren était ce que Rivaille avait demandé. Peut-être.

« Cela m'étonne fortement de ta part Rivaille, qui aurait cru que tu arriverais en retard un jour ?

… Petra.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Un simple imprévu. Ou presque.

Un imprévu ?

Laisse, il n'y a rien de grave.

Ok, je ferais comme si de rien était alors, la chef te cherchait mais je lui es dit que tu étais déjà parti ouvrir le centre. Elle n'y a vue que du feu.

Merci mais ne fait pas des choses comme ça, que se passerait-il si tu te faisais prendre ?

Je ne me ferais pas prendre. Et puis c'est pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive si c'est pour toi Rivaille je m'en fiche complètement.

… Tu n'as pas à faire tout cela pour moi, il n'y a aucune raison.

Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, des raisons, j'en ai des milliers. Je n'ai pas à me justifier, je le fait parce que j'en ai envie c'est tout.

… »

C'est en soupirant lestement que le taciturne passa une main dans ses cheveux et parti en laissant la jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux noisettes le regarder avec des prunelles emplis de bienveillance et d'inquiétude. Son travail ? Un secret. Enfin plus pour longtemps … Car Eren fit quelque chose qui bouleversa intensément le ténébreux. Jamais Rivaille n'avait eu à ce moment là autant envie de trucider quelqu'un de sa vie. Et encore le mot était un peu trop léger à son goût. Cet idiot puissance mille n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. Sa raison pour avoir quitté L'appartement à ce moment là ? Nul. Ses chances de survivre face à la colère de Rivaille ? Nul.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils formés de la même manière qu'un arc en ciel, Eren choqué parce ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait eu aucune indication, pas même un seul indice de là où il devait aller pour trouver le ténébreux à l'expression désabusé. L'adolescent s'était ennuyer toute la matinée et avait donc décidé à ses risques et périls de prendre l'air dehors en affrontant l'ascenseur de l'enfer seul, avec pour seul compagnie sa peur jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sans difficulté le ré- de chausser.

C'était l'occasion pour enfin savoir ce que faisait le taciturne de ces journées, de savoir ce qui le m'était de si mauvaise humeur le soir et le rendait si fatigué. Il n'avait que douze virgule cinq pour cent de chance de le trouver sans encombre avant la tombé de la nuit. Et encore il avait complètement dédaigné de mémoriser le chemin. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Car oui, c'est en marchant les yeux rivés sur tout ce qu'il pouvait voir qu'Eren trouva l'homme qu'il cherchait et attendait chez lui depuis des heures.

Derrière une grandes vitrine transparente au abord de la rue fréquenté se trouvait une pièce remplis de jouets, user pour la plupart à force d'être manipuler parce ce qu'il semblait être des enfants de bas âge. Une crèche. Et parmi cette garderie ce tenait en pleins milieu, acculé des enfants Rivaille en tablier, les sourcils encore plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumés l'expression exaspéré d'entendre gémir ces bambins qui semblaient être infernale d'après l'attitude et l'impression qu'ils donnaient à Eren qui se tenait toujours là devant la vitrine encore surpris par ce qu'il voyait .

Un, deux non... cinq à six enfants s'accrochaient à Rivaille sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le cou, les bras, les mains, les jambes, les chevilles et même le dos. Impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Certains avaient le sourire, d'autres pleuraient et quelques uns semblaient indifférent. Il y avait de tout. Instinctivement Eren s'était mis à sourire en voyant cela. Et puis même, jamais il n'aurait pensé à ce que quelqu'un comme lui qui semblait et était si asociale puisse travailler dans un milieu pareille.

Il avait envie de rire. Puis ce moment fatidique et inévitable arriva. L'adolescent rencontra enfin deux iris grises d'abord surprises, puis agressives et enfin blasées. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là nabot ? » Tel était la question qu'il lui posait à travers le regard. Eren fit un sourire désolé et compréhensif avant de se déplacer pour faire le tour et ouvrir la porte de la garderie, s'engouffrant sdans une pièce chaleureuse et bruyante dû aux éclats de rire des enfants.

Le brun retira ses chaussures avant de totalement se plonger dans la pièce de vie et retrouver Rivaille de dos ne pouvant toujours pas bouger. Il fit le tour et pencha la tête innocemment le sourire toujours aux lèvres et le regard moqueur. « De l'aide ? » . Eren prit un enfant et le détacha du cou du taciturne qui semblait le soulager un instant. Il le retourna et le regarda intrigué par le genre d'enfants qu'il était et qu'il tenait. « Pfff il a la même expression que toi. Je crois que ton caractère d'étain sur eux Rivaille. ». Le ténébreux ignora sa remarque et profita d'avoir huit kilos en moins pour essayer de se débarrasser des vingt quatre kilos restant. Eren posa le bambin qu'il tenait dans ses bras tandis que Rivaille garda dans les siens le môme le plus têtu et le plus pleurnichard.

« Sérieusement Eren qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

L'adolescent fit les gros yeux étonné avant de ne chercher un véritable motif en se grattant la nuque ne cherchant point d'excuse valable.

« Il n'y avait plus de papier toilette. Alors je suis parti en chercher. »

... Il n'y avait rien à dire, ni a commenté sur ce qu'il venait de déblatérer. Était-il sérieux où il le faisait tout bonnement pas exprès ? C'était à se demander si il était heureux de se prendre les coups de Rivaille qui lui le regardait tout simplement blasé. Le brun ne le regardait pas se contentant d'essayer d'esquiver le regard métallurgique du taciturne.

« Eren. »

Ce simple appel, cette simple et minuscule phrase avait suffit pour qu'Eren ne replonge ses yeux verdâtres dans ceux de son mentor. Il laissa tombé sa main auparavant plaquer sur sa nuque avant de ne la laisser tombée le long de son corps. Il soupira avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres.

« J'en avais marre de rester enfermé. Je voulais te voir et savoir ce que tu faisais de tes journées pour être autant irrité et lassé le soir. »

Il s'était justifié avec sérieux, sans mentir et... sans mystifier...

« Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il est particulièrement indécis et imprudent de sortir en ce moment non ? Et puis je doute que tu es cherché à mémoriser le chemin pour rentrer si je ne me trompe ? De plus tu avais douze virgule cinq pourcent de chance de me trouver abruti. Ne me demande pas pourquoi où je te liquide sur place.

-... Humpf ! »

Eren pouffa et souri derrière sa main. Il savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander ainsi. Il ne manquait plus que le coup de pied et le « sale gosse ».

« Ne rigole pas. S'il n'y avait pas les gosses je t'aurais déjà torché depuis longtemps gamin. »

Eren s'arrêta un instant en le regardant avant de repartir de plus belle dans un fou rire. Le petit garçon que tenait Rivaille regarda à tour de rôle ses aînés d'un air interrogateur. Il fixa ensuite celui qui le portait attendant une réaction de sa part. Il fut surpris quand il le vis enfin réagir. Le ténébreux avait plissé des yeux avant de venir frapper le sommet du crâne d'Eren avec la longueur de sa main assez fort.

« Ça t'apprendra idiot. »

Eren se frotta la tête, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il avait mal mais était heureux de pouvoir enfin ré rencontré la voix du taciturne. Il ne se sentait plus seul, content de pouvoir être deux. Enfin, sans la marmaille. L'enfant que tenait le taciturne tandis une main vers Eren et l'interpella.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Eren !

\- Eren ?

\- Ouaip !

-Eren, tu connais Ribaille ?

\- Ribaille ?

\- Oui Ribaille. Le gentil monsieur. »

L'adolescent fort étonné regarda le ténébreux pour essayer de comprendre.

« Je m'appelle Rivaille et non « Ribaille » gamin. Tâches de le retenir.

\- Ribaille !

\- ... Rivaille.

\- Ribaille !

\- Ri- ! »

Il s'était stoppé. Arrêté et statufié. Quelque chose s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Un doigt. L'index d'Eren se trouvait posé sur les lèvres du taciturne surpris, le cœur légèrement chaviré et l'estomac noué. Il louchait sur ce maudit et doux doigt posé sur ses babines. Que venait-il faire là ? Il leva sa paire d'yeux pour y venir foudroyer ceux d'Eren.

Celui-ci souriait paisiblement et doucement la tête penchée essayant de faire passer un message à travers l'expression de son visage. « Fait attention s'il te plaît » Disait-il. Rivaille releva un sourcil la bouche toujours scellée. L'adolescent lui fit signe en baissant son regard sur la petite chose qu'il portait. L'enfant. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux larmoyants et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait vexé le bambin à le reprendre dans leurs courtes répliques. Il ferma les yeux exaspéré. Sale gosse.

Il l'avait toujours posé sur ses lèvres. Son doigt. Eren et Rivaille s'observaient ignorant l'enfant toujours en colère entre eux. Le regard du taciturne était très clair : retire ton doigt de là. Celui d'Eren aussi : ... .

Ayant les mains prises faute du petit, Rivaille ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part ouvrir la bouche et bouffé le doigt gêneur. Ce que fit le ténébreux à la plus grande indifférence d'Eren qui face à la douleur resta impassible. Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du plus jeune. La bouche de Rivaille était douce et chaude. Même-ci ses dents torturaient son pauvre index, la douceur de sa langue contre celui-ci effaçait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir de douloureux.

C'était l'extase. Eren fondait sur place. Voyant l'expression du cadet, le taciturne se permit d'oublier où il était le temps d'un court instant de plaisir sadique. Il donna un léger coup de langue sur la chose qu'il tenait en bouche tout en la mordillant. Eren sursauta de plaisir frissonnant de plus belle l'autre main devant sa bouche essayant de cacher son visage meurtri par le désir.

L'expression du taciturne se fit un instant plus sadique et plus moqueuse. Il accentua la pression de ses dents sur le doigt de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ferma un œil les sourcils froncés dû à la douleur et au léger spasme de plaisir qui le possédait. « Tu m'as cherché ? Tu l'auras voulu. » Voilà ce que disait Rivaille à travers ses gestes et son regard.

Mais la magie qu'ils partageaient tout les deux depuis maintenant presque deux minutes se dissipa lorsque des cris stridents atteignirent leurs oreilles. Le ténébreux ouvrit puis referma d'un coup sa bouche sur l'index d'Eren le mordant de plus belle. Eren cria de douleur tout en retirant rapidement son doigt, soufflant dessus les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça fait mal !

\- Ça t'apprendra. »

L'ébène posa l'enfant à terre pour aller s'occuper d'un nouveau garnement en pleure. Le brun toujours tiraillé par la douleur aiguë que lui lançait son doigt enfourna son membre meurtri en bouche le suçant comme-ci cela allait calmer la douleur, et comme-ci cela allait le guérir, avant de se rendre compte que la chose qu'il avait passé dans sa bouche et déjà partie explorer celle de Rivaille.

Ses joues se mirent à chauffer sans le vouloir et sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas de raison à cela. Et pourtant à cet instant il se sentait gêné et content. Comme une collégienne amoureuse. Lui épris de ce maniaque ? C'était vrai et alors ? Pfff ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir autant gêné. Et pourtant... C'est sans le savoir qu'il continua à rougir bêtement sous le regard discret de Rivaille sur sa personne.

Quand je vous avais écrit qu'Eren avait un taux de pourcentage quasiment nul de survie face à la colère de Rivaille… Cela était réellement vrai.

« Attends-moi dans ce couloir morveux. Je vais demander à prendre ma pause maintenant. Si je ne te revois pas ici dans dix minutes tu es mort. »

Eren dégluti difficilement face à l'aura noir quasiment aussi sombre que les abysses, profondeur ô combien effrayante. L'adolescent se mit ensuite à râler intérieurement se disant que le taciturne n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans une colère folle comme cela. Juste pour cela… Sa vie était en danger à l'extérieur certes, mais il pouvait bien le comprendre non ? Cela faisait presque plus d'un moi qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds a l'extérieur.

En vérité cela était bien plus profond que cela. La raison du pourquoi il était sorti. Le papier toilette, l'envie d'aller voir Rivaille, tout cela était faux. Ou presque. Dans le thème de la survie, « camper » est le meilleur moyen pour se faire attraper. Oui il n'avait pas mis le nez une seule fois dehors depuis son agression dans cette nuit là et donc personne ou presque n'aurait pu savoir où il se trouvait depuis ces dernières semaines passées. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. D'autant plus qu'il avait rencontré deux personnes inconnues dans l'appartement de Rivaille. Et ironiquement ce sont les inconnus qui sont le plus dangereux pour sa vie.

Il ne savait rien d'eux. Juste leurs prénoms. Et qu'ils avaient l'air de bien connaître Rivaille. Juste pour le plaisir Eren avait emprunté quelques yens au ténébreux s'en qu'il ne le sache, et en sortant de l'appartement s'était diriger au cyber café le plus proche de chez le noiraud. En empruntant un des ordinateurs du centre après avoir payé, Eren se connecta à internet « l'œil » de la planète et tapa, chercha, lu et enregistra toutes les données qu'il pouvait trouver sur Hanji et Erwin. Être prudent jusqu'au bout et il avait bien raison. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait quitté le cyber café pour faire « un tour de garde », « une reconnaissance » dans la vaste ville où il se trouvait à présent. Rivaille travaillait et rentrait généralement tard donc il avait le temps de se perdre.

Il faudrait qu'ils parlent ensemble se soir. Pourtant le destin a fait que, ils parleraient ensemble bel et bien dans cinq minutes maintenant.

« Alons-y, je n'ai que trente minutes. »

Eren le suivi et dans leur marche ils croisèrent une jeune femme aux cheveux court, roux, les yeux de la même couleur. Petra. Celle-ci dans l'action fixa intensément les yeux écarquillés l'adolescent qui celui-ci fit de même. La scène se fit au ralenti, des centaines d'hypothèses méfiantes traversèrent l'esprit d'Eren défilant à une vitesse folle, son cerveaux analysant et enregistrant plusieurs choses à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer et mettre de côté le visage de cette femme au regard douteux. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Cette capacité d'analyse, sans parler de super pouvoir, Eren l'avait acquise facilement avec le temps. Etre traqué vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre lui avait appris bien des choses. Mais bon, il essayait tant bien que mal malgré lui a ne pas devenir trop paranoïaque. Cette jeune fille ne devait que être la remplaçante de Rivaille. Eren lâcha prise du regard Petra et continua sa route accélérant légèrement frôlant au passage son épaule.

Rivaille tourna au bout d'un moment brusquement à gauche, entrant dans une pièce qui semblait être une salle de pause. Il n'y avait personne. La lumière que Rivaille avait allumer assoma légèrement Eren qui plissa ses yeux. Passer d'un couloir sombre mal éclairé, à une petite pièce plus que lumineuse se faisait sentir. Rivaille s'adossa contre une table les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et le regard dur. Il attendait.

« Jattends.

Moi aussi.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur là gamin. Ne joue pas avec moi, je sais que tu n'ai pas sorti de chez moi pour rien comme tu me la fait croire stupidement tout à l'heure.

… Tu connais le jeu de la survie non ?

Qu'il ne faut pas camper ? Oui, mais ça c'est que dans les films d'horreur Eren.

Pas quand des inconnus débarque chez toi.

Rivaille releva un sourcil séptique se demandant ou Eren voulait en venir.

Je parle d'Erwin et d'Hanji.

Et alors ils ont quoi ?

Te fou pas de moi Rivaille tu comptais me le dire quand que ses deux rats travaillent dans la police ?!

…

…

Ils travaillent dans la police et alors ... qui a dit qu'ils allaient interférés dans mes hsitoires. Erwin et Hanji sont des personnes dignent de confiance. Tu crois vraiment que je les auraient laissés rentrés chez moi en passant qu'ils représenterai peut-être un risque pour toi ?

Je ne fais confiance à personne. C'est toi aussi qui me la répété.

Et moi ? Tu as confiance en moi ?

…

Alors ne fais rien d'insensé. Si je laisse ces personnes te voir c'est qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je ne suis pas stupide. Eren j'ai fait mon service à l'armé que tu ne le crois ou non. Je ne suis pas aussi jeune et ignorant que tu ne le croies. »

Eren surpris écarquilla les yeux. Rivaille, à l'armé ?! C'est pour cela qu'il est aussi muscler et qu'ils portes ces quelques cicatrices sur son corps ?! Eren relacha ses épaules. Au final ce n'était pas aussi surprenant que cela. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être choquer à la vue de son sang qui coulait abondamment la fois où il l'avait trouver à la rue. Sa plaie immonde et profonde. Il l'avait aussi recousue sans sourciller correctement. Avec un visage impassible sans expression comme si tout cela était normale. Le sang, les blessures, des morts, tout cela ne devait certainement pas être la première fois qu'il en rencontraient. Tout s'expliquait. Lui qui le prenait au debut pour un fou. Fin bon, son caractère et son côté maniaque faisait qu'il restait tout de meme un peu tordu sur les bords.

Je te crois. Mais je préférais sortir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de vielle connaissance dans cette ville. Je ne suis pas tranquille.

… Eren qui sont-ils ?

L'enfant leva les yeux vers Rivaille après les avoirs légèrement détournés.

Des personnes qui travaillent sous les ordres de mon père. Mort ou vif ils sont sensé m'avoir pour que je retourne auprès de mon père. Ne cherche pas à comprendre je vais te le dire tout de suite et maintenant. Tu as surement déjà entendu parlé de lui. Grisha Jäger, médecin-chirurgien Allemand.

Oui et ?

Ma mère à contracter une maladie incurable il y a un an et demie déjà. On ne ma jamais dit ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant. Après que sa maladie fut déclarée je n'était plus autorisé à la voir. Mon père qui est reconnu comme un grand toubib chercha et chercha encore le moyen pour essayer de contrecarer la maladie qui menace la vie de ma mère encore aujourd'hui. Après neuf moi et demie de recherche il eu enfin trouvé l'opération qui guérirai ma mère. Pour réussir ils lui faut remplacé tout ces organes vitaux. Alors mon père a chercher à recevoir des organes, des dons d'organes. Mais comme on le sait tous, ces trucs là sont rares et prisés de partout. Et pour courroner le tout ma mère possède apparement un groupe sanguin très rare. Le type Bombay.

Et donc ton père te cherche car tu possèdes le même groupe sanguin que ta mère c'est ça ?

Eren lui souri tout en se frottant la nuque.

Oui. Je ne compte plus le nombres de fois où il a essayer de me droguer et de me tuer de ses propres mains. J'ai appris tout cela en regardant ses dossier, rapport et documents en fouillant dans son ordinateur pour en savoir un peu plus sur la maladie de ma mère. J'ai même réussi a trouver un salle où se tenait un nombres incalculables de pots emplis d'organes. La clé que j'avais dans la poche de mon jean est celle de sont bureau où se trouvre absolument tout ses dossier les plus morbides les uns que les autres. Il me cherche également pour cette dernière.

\- Celle que j'ai retrouvée dans la poche de ton jean le soir où je t'ai ramassé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te la rendrai plus tard.

\- Non, je préfère savoir qu'elle est cachée avec toi plutôt qu'elle soit sur moi.

\- Toujours est- il que si j'ai bien compris en gros ce qui se passe : ta mère est malade et pour la sauver ton père essaye de te trucider pour obtenir tes organes et ainsi sauver celle-ci.

Eren ocha la tête.

Mon père tient une grosse compagnie pharmaceutique et j'en passe, il a beaucoup d'influence dans le milieu médicale, et donc avec lui les trafics d'organes ne sont pas rare. Dans le milieu budgetaire et économique il est pas mal loger aussi. Il a donc naturellement engagé plusieurs personnes chargés de me ramené auprès de lui. Des espions, des tueurs professionnel ainsi que des personnes faisant autrefois parties de l'armée me courts après. Cela fait un an maintenant que je suis rechercher dans l'ombre. J'ai abandonné le lycée, ma ville, ma mère et mes amis. Si je reste sur place plus de deux semaine chez qui que ce soit cela finit par toujours se passer mal. Avant de te rencontré j'était logé de temps en temps à droite à gauche. Chez des clientes en manques d'affections... Des hôtel peu fiable et mal fréquentés et j'en passe. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de nuits que j'ai aussi passé dehors ou entre les seins d'une femme. J'ai envie de vomir.

… Pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne, la police ?

Parce que mon père est un lâche, un connard qui n'hésitera pas une seule fois à tuer mes amis d'enfance. Cette larve serait capable de les tuers sans aucunes hésitation et de leur voler tout leur organes en trouvant comme motif « accidents ». Tu sais j'ai eu le droit au pire je crois. Quand tu donnes trop facilement ta confiance aux autres tu te mords vite et fort les doigts ensuite. Une amie qui était sensé m'aider s'est faîte acheter par mon père. En gros tu fermes ta gueule et je te donne ton argent de poche si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Pas besoin de m'en dire plus.

Rivaille se décolla du mur et vint passer sa fine main dans les cheveux d'Eren.

Et, quand penses-tu de tout ça ?

… C'est un cauchemard. Du délire. Ma mère est sur le point de crever, cela fait un an que je ne sais pas comment elle se porte. Au moins je sais quelle est en vie. Je me suis fait poignardé i peine un moi haha. Le nombre de personnes qui sont à mes trousses on augmenter je trouve. Je me pleins mais il y a des centaines de personnes qui meurt chaque jours pour diverse raison. Que je meurt ou que j'existe ne bouleversera en rien le monde.

Ta mère tu l'aimes non ?

…

Eren fit une expression inqualifiable. Rivaille y lu de la tristesse, de l'angoisse, de l'amertume mais aussi de l'amour.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime.

Alors continue à vivre. Je ne pense pas que ta mère le prendrait bien et survrivrait si elle savait qu'elle pourrait continuer à vivre avec les organes de son fils. Ton père est pourri. Laisse le dans son délire. Je prendrai mes responsabilités à pleine mains et te protègerais de tout ce merdier. A partir du moment où je tes ramasser cette nuit là je savais qu'il y aurait tout un tas de problème. Malheuresement j'ai un don pour ne pas avoir de tranquillité dans ma vie. Eren je prendrait soin de toi. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être propre et de ne pas sortir dans la rue sans moi avec toi morveux.

Eren ne respirait plus. Il avait mal. Son cœur lui faisait encore atrocement mal.

Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Je plains surtout ceux qui me chercheront. Ne me sous estime pas morveux de merde.

Arrête.

Eren prit l'avant bras de Rivaille et se cacha le visage avec, dissimulant sa gêne.

Arrêter quoi ?

Si tu continus de parler je crois que je mourrais. De joie.

Rivaille s'approcha encore un peu plus de son cadet et dégagea son avant bras de la poigne d'Eren pour voir son visage légèrement rose.

A ce ponit là ?

… Oui.

Tu es mignonne.

Mignonne ?

On dirait une collégienne amoureuse.

Eren s'offusqua devenu maintenant rouge écarlate.

Je t'emmerde le vieux !

Vieux ?

Oui vieux aigris !

Une veine sorti de la tempe du ténébreux.

Tu sais j'ai quel âge au moins pubis tout lisse ?

Tu as quel âge ?

Trente deux ans nabots. »

Le cœur d'Eren força sa cage thoracique sans le vouloir et sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il le pensait plus jeune que ça … Ou plus agé… Toujours est-il que la seul chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit est que cet âge là chez lui lui donnait un air assez sexy. La conscience totalement ailleurs, Eren se pencha légèrement les yeux fermés et chercha les lèvres du taciturne.

« Tu fais quoi là sale gosse ?

Laisse moi t'embrasser. S'il te plait.

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Tu es puni pour être sorti dehors sans mon autorisation.

Eren fit une grimace tel un enfant de quatre ans ne pouvant pas avoir sa glace préférée. Mais en parlant de glace…

Alors je peux te sucer ?

C'est quoi cette façon direct de me le demander. Tu aurai pu le faire de manière plus poètique, et non on ne joue pas avec les partie infèrieurs des autres.

Mais sans pouvoir continuer de le sermonner un peu plus, Eren s'était déjà baissé, le visage à la hauteur de la braguette et le pouce ainsi que l'index tirant déjà celle-ci. Rivaille eu a peine le temps de glisser un : « Ne fait pas ça Eren » que celui-ci l'avait déjà en bouche après avoir glissé quelques baisers par ci par là.

« Eren… Pas sur mon lieu de travail sale gosse ignorant.

Humpf !

Urght…

Laisse-moi te faire plaisir je suis heureux…

D'une autre façon ça aurait été mieux.

Je tes proposé un simple baiser non ? Humpf…

… Te fou pas de moi gamin…

Rivaille tu veux que je la mette entièrement dans ma bouche ?

… »

Un grand bruit de succion obscène se fit entendre suite à la proposition du cadet. Eren la suça sans vergogne, malicieusement faisait perdre légèrement les moyens du taciturne. Le brun se mit à gémir luxueusement ses soupirs à moitiés étouffer par ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il leva ses yeux cherchant ceux de Rivaille.

Le visage et la machoîre crispée, Rivaille retint ses plaintes à la l'aide de sa main. Eren eu envie de le taquiner encore plus lorsqu'il vit cela. Alors il sorti le sexe chaudement garder de sa bouche et vint donner des petits coup de langues ici et là malicieusement. Il fit la longueur, la largeur et le bout du pénis telle une sucette Eren ainsi que Rivaille prenait leur pieds.

« Rivaille… Elle est énorme.

Le ténébreux posa une de ses main sur la tête d'Eren pour encourager ses vas et viens voluptueux. Il téta, lécha passionnément il en voulait plus, et Rivaille aussi.

Urght ! Utilise ta main… Nabot. »

Eren le fit astiquant le phallus du ténébreux avec ferveur. Les fortes coups de langues et les vas et viens intense d'Eren firent grogner de plus belle l'homme choyer.

\- Eren, je vais venir. Pousse –toi de là

Humpf ! Non, je veux avoir ma récompense. »

Alors le jeunot accentua ses mouvement de mains et de langues attendant avec appatience la jouissance de l'ébène. Et cela eu raison de son orgasme. Le ténébreux éclata alors dans la bouche d'Eren la remplissant généreusement. Le cadet couina de satisfaction accompagnant les râles roques de Rivaille se vidant toujours plus. Il bu et dégusta l'elexir qui s'écoulait sur les comissures de ses lèvres. L'adolescent continua de pomper avalant ce doux et chaud sperme jusqu'à la dernière goutte que Rivaille pouvait lui offrir.

« Ah… J'ai tout avalé… » fit Eren les joues rose et le souffle court. Rivaille le remonta en tirant sur un de ses bras et tira sur son col le forçant à échanger un baiser vorace et licencieux. Le noiraud n'ettoya les coins des lèvres de son cadet dans un baiser langoureux et saliveux. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs corps se collèrent de façon sensuel chauffant de plus en plus l'atmposphère.

« Eren, range-la ou la minute qui va suivre je te prendrais…

Seulement si tu me promets qu'elle sera là se soir

C'était prévu. »

Eren se fit arrêter dans son élan par une poigne ferme.

« Tu vas où nabot ?

On rentre à la maison non ? »

Le temps s'arrêta, leur respiration aussi, les battements de cœur ainsi que les battements de cils. Tout se figea. « On », « maison » ? Les propos d'Eren choquèrent Rivaille ainsi que lui-même. Pas le temps d'argumenté, d'approfondir. S'ils continuaient ainsi de se lorgnés comme des moutons ils mourraient alors de gêne et de honte. Alors Rivaille cassa leur échange visuel en détournant les yeux et repris leur échange faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« On ne rentre pas non, je suis normalement en train de travailler là, attend-moi.

Travailler ? Tu reveux un autre round ?

Eren tu las veux à ce point là ta punition ?

Oui, fouette moi les fesses.

... Tu as du cran gamin. »

Celui-ci souri narquoisement et repris sa route pour sortir de cette pièce trop lumineuse et trop glauque qui lui rappelait les murs des chambres des hôpitaux, mais Rivaille l'intercepta une nouvelle fois en shootant cette fois-ci dans le creux de son genoux qui le fit vaciller et tombé vers l'arrière. Le taciturne ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser son cul par terre qu'il s'était déjà mit devant Eren pour l'attraper par le col et ainsi l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Il tira dessus un peu plus rapprochant leur visage. Eren fronçait les sourcils peut content que son ainé l'est pris en traître.

« Je t'es demandé de m'attendre gamin.

Et moi je ne t'es jamais demandé de me shooter dans les jambes. Et tu ne m'as pas demandé mais imposé.

C'est pour cela que tu aurais dû m'écouter mais apparemment l'impératif est une maladie chez toi.

Exactement. J'aurais dû aussi me rappelé que les coups bas et les coups de pieds étaient innés chez toi .

Coups bas ? C'est toi qui m'a tourné le dos pour partir dans ton délire s'en finir de m'écouter.

Je voulais juste me casser de cette pièce car sinon tu n'allais jamais finir avec tes psaumes. Les vieux ça parle trop.

Quand j'estimerai que tu seras assez grand je te lâcherai avec mon blabla, en entendant je continuerai à te traité comme un enfant, voir un bébé, un nourrisson ou même encore un nouveau-né.

Alors fais ce que tu dis.

Quoi ? Tu veux que je sois encore plus derrière ton cul ?

Je ne faisait pas référence à ça. Je voulais dire que si je suis un enfant, voir un bébé, un nourrisson ou même encore un nouveau-né comporte toi comme-ci j'en était vraiment un. Avec douceur… Alors lâche mon col maintenant.

Avec douceur ? Tu le mérites vraiment ? Ton insolence, ton sarcasme j'en fais quoi ?

Rien du tout. Jette tout ça. Ce n'est rien comparé au culte que je te voue.

Au culte que tu me voues ?

Je ne serai jamais injuste avec toi, parce que j'ai trop de respect pour toi. »

Adoration, attachement, affection. Rivaille fut surpris parce que le môme avait dit. Ne pas être injuste avec lui ? Oui, il fut vraiment surpris. Jamais il ne le trahirai, jamais il ne serait faux, bas, mauvais. Car Eren avait toute sa reconnaissance, son adoration, son attachement, sont affection. L'adolescent lui disait-il que Rivaille pouvait lui faire confiance ? Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur ?

" J'ai confiance en toi. Alors n'ai pas peur de mon insolence, ni de mon sarcasme.

-... Ce n'est pas une justification. "

Malgré sa réponse Rivaille était encore abasourdi et touché intérieurement par les mots d'Eren. La pureté de ses mots, blancs, sans arrière pensées venant directement de son origine, son cœur. Car oui la chose la plus importante et la plus compliquée en ce monde... C'est de croire en quelque chose et de faire confiance aux hommes.

Bien que bon nombre de gens est été injuste et dégeulasse envers lui depuis sa naissances, Rivaille avait presque du mal à digérer correctement les mots d'Eren. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne serai jamais injuste envers lui ? Que l'injustice et le dam ne serai jamais présent entre eux ? Il avait presque envie de ricaner, pas de rire.

Ô avarice toi qui est présente dans le cœur de tout les hommes, qu'à tu fais à cet enfant dénué de ton péché ? Il fallait avoir connu la misère et les égouts pour réaliser que l'humanité s'était perdue et qu'elle devenai sans surprise dégoûtante et nauséabonde ? Rivaille en était presque rassurer… Comment dire ? Qu'il pouvait encore rencontré des personnes avec une raison si je ne dit pas amour propre et respect.

« Rivaille je te promet que l'écœurement tu ne connaîteras pas cela avec moi.

Et ta conviction ? Je ne la vois pas.

Ma conviction ? Rivaille as-tu déjà oublier ?

… »

Preuve ? Culot ? Crédulité ? Eren se redressa sur ses jambes dépassant à nouveau d'une bonne tête celle de Rivaille les mains toujours fermement accrocher à son col, l'enfant se pencha donc et attrapa le visage du taciturne avec hardiesse, l'embrassa sans retenue déversant toute sa conviction avec chaleur, ivresse et caprice.

Ce baiser était court, rapide et à la fois long, collant et rempli d'ivresse. Sa conviction, Rivaille la voyait brillée dans les yeux d'Eren et la sentait sur ses lèvres. Comme-ci ils venaient de se dire « oui ».

« Tu es bien radin et encore novice dans les baisers gamin. »

Le taciturne glissa sa main dans la chevelure couleur chocolat de l'adolescent et appuya sur l'arrière crâne de celui-ci le faisant pencher jusqu'à se que leur nez se frôlent. Le souffle chaud et passionnel qu'ils expiraient fouettaient leur visage mutuellement et le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient avec sérieux l'un et l'autre firent battre le cœur des deux homme avec délectation, supplice et cruauté qui eurent raison de leur deuxième échange fiévreux.

C'est non sans attendre que Rivaille glissa sa langue à la rencontre de celle d'Eren. Ce contacte presque inattendue doux et savoureux fit ouvrir les yeux de ce dernier qui s'étaient fermés auparavant. C'est avec surprise et amusement qu'il croisa du regard les yeux métallurgique du ténébreux qui le regardait profondément, mystérieusement, ses pupille insondable.

Rivaille mordit légèrement, malicieusement la langue qu'il dégustait. Il la lâcha puis donna un coup de langue lascivement attendant la contre-offensive d'Eren qui attrapa pleinement le visage de son ainé pour l'embrasser avec ferveur et emplir sa bouche de sa langue qui se mit à parcourir tout les recoins de sa cavité.

Il colla ses lèvres, les décolla, attrapa celles-ci avec les siennes, les bécotas, les mordues. Eren faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sans retenue rendant leur transaction plus que fiévreuse et brûlante. Rivaille profitait apportant un côté saliveux à leur caresse. Cela partait un peu loin pour un simple baiser. Ils se perdaient l'un l'autre de plus en plus dans leur échange. Mais Rivaille restait le plus raisonnable des deux et lâcha alors les lèvres luisante de son cadet.

Ils étaient essoufflés, ils devaient arrêtés, mais leur yeux reflétaient tout le contraire, l'inverse de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« C'est comme ça qu'on embrasse gamin.

Rivaille, encore. »

Fit-il le visage du taciturne toujours entre ses mains, se penchant de nouveau pour un nouveau baiser. Le noiraud l'arrêta tournant la tête sur le côté mais qui n'empêcha pas à Eren de bécoter son cou maintenant à découvert. Il papillonna son cou avec douceur et tendresse qui firent monstrueusement frissonner l'ébène. Il voulu le pousser mais l'adolescent le serra fort. Si fort que Rivaille pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur.

Il se retint temps bien que mal de ne pas émettre le moindre son qui le trahirai à coup sûr. Mais quand Eren passa ses main sous sa chemise la relevant au passage, le taciturne craqua. Il se colla contre Eren attrapa son cou de ses dents et d'une de ses mains força le passage dans le pantalon d'Eren et dans l'autre enfourna deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci.

C'est avec engouement, chaleur et vigueur qu'Eren se retrouva maintenant acculé de Rivaille s'acharnant sur son entre jambes et de la table portant son poids et celui de l'adulte avachi sur lui. Rivaille la tenait en main caressant de bas en haut la colonne de chair sans retenu faisant tourner la tête du plus jeune. Il était aussi dur qu'Eren mais il s'en fichait il pouvait bien se passer de combler son excitation mais Eren n'était pas de cet avis là.

Alors il défit une nouvelle fois la braguette du taciturne et glissa sa main à l'intérieur prenant en main le sexe du noiraud qui grogna de plus belle la mâchoire crispée par le plaisir qui le prenait. S'il il continuait le ténébreux allait finir par le consommer sur place. Mais le problème était là justement.

« Gamin je vais te faire jouir ici. Si je retrouve une seule goutte de ta semence par terre tu es mort compris ?

C'est de la tienne que je veux pas la mienne. »

Rivaille ordonna à Eren de s'asseoir sur la table et quand cela fut fait il se baissa et prit le sexe d'Eren suçant de plus belle. La façon dont il le faisait était incroyable. Rivaille jouait avec sans retenue faisant monté l'excitation d'Eren un peu plus s'il le pouvait à chaque coups de langues. C'est malicieusement que l'ébène lécha de bas en haut le phallus gonflé et veineux du cadet. Eren cachait sa bouche de son poignet essayant de dissimuler son expression et ses couinnement. Il était rouge écarlate et le souffle le quittait, victime de la bouche baveuse et chaleureuse du taciturne.

Rivaille l'avait en bouche… Rivaille l'avait en bouche ! Il n'y croyait presque pas, c'était tellement bon… Voir sa tête aller et venir en alternance, ses yeux se posés quelque fois sur sa personne, sa façon voluptueuse de déguster son excitation… Tout cela le grisait affreusement. Le lieu qui n'était pas un lieu très adécquat où ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment le stimulait autant. Eren osa poser sa main sur le crâne du ténébreux encourageant ses caresses buccales. Celui-ci grogna et sentir les vibration venir caresser son sexe fit soupiré Eren.

Rivaille sorti un moment le sexe de sa bouche néanmoins pas en entier, le gland se faisant torturer par les dents et le bout de la langue du taciturne. Il astiqua légèrement le pénis de l'adolescent tout en le regardant avec lasciveté. Cette vision plus qu'érotique eu en succès. Plusieurs jets de sperme vint s'étaler dans la cavité buccale de l'ébène qui recueilli cela indifférent, mais se délectant de cet élixir brûlant, suave et délicat.

Eren avait la machoîre serrée et le visage déformer par l'orgasme qui le prenait. Dans ces secousse particulièrement violentes, une traînée brûlante vint s'étaler sur la joue droite du taciturne qui lui avait la bouche toujours lestement ouverte. Le brun vendrait volontiers son âme au diable pour ne pas oublier cet instant absolument jouissif. Ce spectacle, non ce rêve… Le noiraud avait la bouche dont la langue était tapissée de semence, sa joue également, le regard toujours aussi profond et métallique.

Son phallus ne reprenait toujours pas sa taille normale ni ne débandait tout court. Le ténébreux avala se qu'il avait en bouche et pompa le gland récupérant ce qui devait être récupéré. Il se redressa ensuite s'essuyant le coin de sa bouche et quand il leva sa main un peu plus haut pour nettoyer sa joue, Eren le stoppa en tenant son avant-bras et vint donner un coup de langue lestement savourant sa joue et sa propre semence.

Il tenait le visage du noiraud ne le laissant pas s'échapper. Il savoura son visage à coup de langue et quelques baisers par ci par là tel un chiot. Rivaille ricana légèrement tout en rangeant le sexe du gamin et le sien à leur place. Il tourna tant bien que mal la tête sur le côté mais se faisant toujours asséner le cou de bisous humide et collant.

« Lâche-moi gamin.

Encore, juste un petit peu… Rivaille.

Tu ne devrais pas être ici morveux alors ne me fait pas répéter ou tu vas t'en manger une. »

L'enfant ne l'écoutait toujours pas réclamant toujours plus de câlins. Mais l'inévitable devait arriver au mauvais moment, et Rivaille le savait cela était obligé.

« Rivaille ? »

Le regard blasé, encore dans les bras du minet, Rivaille avait la tête tournée en biais regardant la personne qui l'avait interpellé d'une façon platonique. Eren les yeux un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude sans presque aucune surprise fixait aussi la personne le visage et les lèvres toujours en direction du minois de l'ébène.

« Rivaille ? Que fais-tu ? Qui est-il ?

… »

Rivaille se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se dégager des bras d'Eren et de ne se retourner complétement.

« Petra. Et toi que fais tu ici ?

… Répond d'abord à mes questions.

Rien en ce qui te concerne une nouvelle fois. Maintenant répond à la mienne.

Je suis venue te chercher car cela faisait un moment que tu as pris ta pause sans revenir rependre le travail. Que fais-tu et qui est cette personne encore une fois ?

Je reprends tout de suite du service c'est bon tu peu repartir. »

Rivaille prit Eren par le poignet et s'en alla.

« Rivaille ! Attends ! Arrête de m'ignorer et réponds à mes ques- !

Arrête d'être tout le temps sur mon dos, t'es lourde. »

Il planta la jeune femme à l'entrée sans un regard emmenant Eren loin de cette pièce maintenant rempli pleins de secrets. Ils marchèrent vite. Eren regardait derrière lui fixant Petra qui elle-même le fixait. L'œil de la femme se fit sombre. Il se retourna promettant de se méfier d'elle. Comme toutes les personnes inconnues.

« Qui est cette nana ?

… Une simple collègue de travaille.

Son odeur, c'est la même qui se porte sur toi lorsque tu rentre le soir.

… Cette femme est collée à moi à longueur de journée.

Elle à l'air d'être assez éprise de toi.

… Petra est une personne chaleureuse et bienveillante. Mais elle a l'esprit maternelle un peu trop prononcé à mon goût.

En parlant d'esprit maternelle jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu travaillerais dans une crèche. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de rire.

Je me demande si tu pourras continuer à rire après avoir perdu la moitié de tes dents. C'est juste un job pour passer le temps.

Passer le temps ?

Je t'en parlerais plus tard… »

Eren le regarda d'un air interrogateur, étonné que Rivaille veuille bien prendre le temps de parler de lui. Après tout il ne savait rien de lui. Le taciturne lâcha son poignet mais pas de cet avis là, Eren attrapa cette fois-ci sa main. C'est l'air espiègle sur son visage qu'Eren souri au ténébreux qui lui le fixait blasé par son comportement puérile.

« On est dans une crèche non ? Je suis un enfant, voir un bébé, un nourrisson ou même encore un nouveau-né non ? Si tu me lâches la main je risque de me perdre tu sais ?

Si tu continues comme-ça tu vas apprendre à voler sans ailes morveux.

Rivaille on va où ?

Je vais trouver un moyen d'arranger ta connerie gamin. Tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle. Tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la journée dans le centre. Fais-toi discret. »

C'est sur un pas rapide qu'il continuèrent leur course dans les couloirs au couleur bleu comme le ciel, un ciel sans nuage, clair et lumineux, doux et chaleureux comme Eren.

Eren, dans leur marche, divagua légèrement. La main qu'il tenait le rendait tout flagada. Il s'égarait, flottant, rêvant comme un nuage, l'esprit fluide et vagabond. Il se laissa porter par les flots de chaleur doux, tempéré, velouté. Il se sentait bien. Il avait vraiment l'impression et la sensation qu'on s'occupait de lui. C'était le cas mais Eren flottait actuellement dans un brouillard de rêve, son cœur serré par un sentiment de nostalgie.

Quand il fut prit d'un spasme contractant sa main sur celle de Rivaille celui-ci se réveilla enfin, l'air légèrement perdu. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et le taciturne lui parlait.

« -ren… Eren !

Hein ?

Quoi « hein ? » crétin, arrête de rêver gamin on n'a pas le temps. On va rentrer dans cette pièce. Une fois dedans tu ne prononceras aucun mots c'est clair ?

… Ok.

Et relâche ma main.

Attend… »

Eren l'embrassa. Chastement, puis lui avait rendu sa main. Il lui avait aussi dit « merci ». Rivaille avait relevé un sourcil septique par le comportement de l'enfant. Bah il devait être juste légèrement fatigué. Toujours est-il qu'il frappa à la porte et entra après qu'une voix féminine l'eu autorisé.

Une jolie femme mûre, d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait assise derrière un bureau les mains jointes et le regard confiant. Elle était coiffé d'une queue de chevale originale et d'une frange, ses cheveux chatin se confondaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Ses lèvres pulpeuse mises en valeur par une touche de maquillage, ses ongles parfaitement vernis, cette femme avait tout simplement du charme et avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle fut ravie de voir Rivaille, l'expression de son jolie visage le montrait. Mais la créature s'étonna de voir un grand enfant à ses côté. Alors intriguée, Eren fut observé sans gêne cherchant à voir des réponses en silence, faisant mille et une hypothèses. Eren, ne changeant pas, de nature toujours hostile, il soutena son regard usant de toute sa béstialité comme toujours, affûtant son coup d'œil. Sa pupille se condensa, ses iris s'étirèrent et se déployèrent rendant son regard plus vert, plus large, fixant toujours plus profondément son interlocuteur le plongeant au tréfond de son hypnose, sa séduction.

Plissant les yeux, aiguisant son regard, l'adolescent analysa et se méfia de cette bonne femme aux attention qu'il savait mauvaises et vicieuses. Il la mit en garde et quand il jugea qu'il avait assez bouleversé sa proie, Eren détourna les yeux et tourna légerment la tête sur le côter agacé. Cette femme l'avait déjà saouler sans qu'elle n'ai à ouvrir la bouche. Son odeur, il ne l'aimait pas. Cette effluve que Rivaille avait déjà porté sur lui. Les femmes… Putain de conneries.

La femme mûre ouvrit grand ses yeux surpris de cet échange visuel peu banal. Rivaille ayant assiter à tout l'échange, au comportement authentique et bestiale d'Eren le regarda et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quand il le vit agacé il se détendit. Il avait oublié, oublié qu'Eren était comme cela de nature. Nature était un bien grand mot. Qu'on l'avait rendu comme cela plutôt. Qu'on avait éveillé chez lui un instinc sauvage, constament aux aguet, guettant le danger sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait oublié que cet enfant était encore craintif et indomptable. Tel un chat, il montrant les crocs à chaque chose incconues.

Il soupira son prénom et le regarda lui montrant qu'il était toujours avec lui. La tension chez l'adolescent redescendit d'un coup. Rivaille lui faisait confiance, il l'obsvervait, lui montrant qu'il était toujours là, avec lui. Il le rassussa, le regarda comme-ci il lui caressait la tête. Alors Eren expira profondément et se détendit. Il fit un doux sourire enfantin au ténébreux et cassa leur échange pour de nouveau regarder la matrone à qui il fit un sourire espiègle et séducteur utilisant tout son charme de jeune homme. Il l'avait regarder lestement de haut lui montrant tout de même qu'elle devait faire attention à lui si elle ne voulait pas se faire mordre la main imprudemment.

Quand la tension fut plus au moins descendu, Rivaille prit enfin la parole.

« Je te présente mon neveu Ren. Suite à un imprévu je suis venu te demander la permission de le garder ici auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin de mon service.

Ton neveu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Non rien de spécial. Mais les circonstance font que je le préfèrent près de moi. »

Eren regarda Rivaille presque incrédule. Il avait grave envie de rire. « Ren » ? Une bonne excuse pour pouvoir rester avec lui. Après reste à ce que cette vielle femme n'aille pas trop fouiller dans leur affaires, ce fit le brun intérieurement. Le silence qui se présenta inscita Eren à se présenter. Mais comme on s'y attendait, sa présentation ne fut que très brève. Mais il se présenta quand même.

« Enchanté. »

Rivaille ne le réprimenda pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrai pas le changer comme cela si facilement. Et puis pas le temps et besoins pour ce genre de conneries. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir son âge ni la taille de son sexe. Pourtant malgré que l'adolescent lui ai fait plusiseurs mise en garde visuel, la femme mûre osa en quémender un peu plus. Pour la taquinerie, le plaisir, ou le côter professionnel ? Néamoins elle posa quand même ses questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse brûler le bras ou de préference, mordre.

« C'est tout ?

…

Tu sais si tu veux rester ici dans ce centre pour enfants en bas-âge je vais devoir en apprendre un peu plus sur toi. Même-si tu es le neveu de Rivaille je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui avec les enfants.

… Rivaille vous a tout dit non ? Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. Je m'appelle Ren et Rivaille est un parents à moi ni plus ni moins.

Hun hun… Tu es du genre plutôt joueur dis-moi.

Cela m'arrive.

Donne-moi ton âge Ren.

… Ca commence par le chiffre un et ça ce termine par quelque chose.

Tu sais moi ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici avec toi toute la nuit pour en apprendre d'avantage sur ta personne.

Je ne suis pas sûr que mon oncle sois brancher pour un plan à trois.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un gentil petit garçon puisse parler de la sorte.

Tu veux voir ce que le gentil petit garçon peut te faire ?

Ren, une dernière fois.

C'est un poste de police ou une crèche cet endroit ? Pose autant de question que tu le veux les marques de mes calçons et la taille de ma verge ne seront à jamais qu'un simple fantasme. Si tu veux avoir de ce genre de réponse demande à Rivaille il te répondra gaiement. »

Plus le ton montait plus les vouvoiement d'Eren disparaissait. Double dialogue. Cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête ne tenait plus debut. On ne savait même plus si cela avait un contexte professionnel ou non. Mélangeant sexe travail. Comme il l'avait deviné cette femme était loin d'être saine d'esprit. Il en était sûre, cette dévergondée avait déjà essayée d'approcher Rivaille. Et maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est son « neveu » elle tente une nouvelle approche vers lui.

Utiliser le contexte pour lui sortir une putain d'ironie à deux balles fit sortir Eren de ses gonds. Il savait qu'il avait un jolie minois et quand il était dans la rue ses affaires de prostitution marchait plutôt bien grâce à cela. Le fait qu'on lui court après pour son joli cul ne le dérangeait pas en soit. Cétait ridicule et à la fois amusant. Mais ce qui le dérangeait était qu'il avait deviné en moins de deux minutes que cette vielle femme avait déjà fréquentée Rivaille.

Cette sorcière à l'aura perverse. Eren avait répondu à sa provocation en jeux de mots et en antiphrase lui aussi, et les deux adultes comprirent sans le moindre mal. La femelle sourie narquoisement et Rivaille fut extrêment blasé. Il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas aller par quatre chemin. Lui dire presque explicitement en gros que Rivaille et lui ce n'était pas rien, que le sexe entre eux n'était pas inconnu était un peu osé. Même-si elle s'était amusée à le taquiné il n'en restait pas moins que c'était elle qui avait les pleins pouvoir dans ce centre.

Mais joueuse et amusée par l'audace du jeune homme, la matronne en resta là. Du moins pour l'instant.

« Tu as du cran pour un gamin prépubaire. C'est bien parce que Rivaille est avec toi que je vais laisser passer. Passer donc une bonne journée. Rivaille… Notre discussion de ce matin… On la repprendra plus tard. »

Sourie-t-elle. Eren regarda Rivaille septique mais celui-ci fit comme ci de rien n'était. Il se contenta de remercié sa patronne, de mettre les mains dans les poches sans motivation, et tourna les talons. Voulant une fois de plus le dernier mot Eren se tourna vers la malicieuse, remonta son tee-shirt jusqu'à montrer son torse, la regarda avec éspieglerie, tira la langue et sorti son majeur. Il ne montrait pas son joli torse hâlé pour la faire baver, mais pour montrer les jolis suçons rose voir écarlate que lui avait fait le ténébreux quinze minute plutôt.

Il lui fit le plus beau regard et le plus beau sourire, tel un enfant présentant son plus beau dessins .

« Eren c'était quoi cette scène ?

… Qu'elle scène ?...

Fais pas l'idiot. Celle ou t'allumait ma patronne.

Je l'allumait ou elle essayait de m'allumer ?

… Eren ce n'était pas une raison pour aller aussi loin.

Comme quoi ? Je n'ai fais que la remettre en place. Je n'ai pas envie de me la taper.

Tu n'as fais que de jouer avec elle et de la provoquer ce n'ai pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à te débarraser d'elle gamin. Je t'ai vue lui montrer tes tétons abruti.

C'était une preuve de mes conviction Rivaille. Et je compte bien continuer si elle continue de te tourner autour.

Arrête de raconter des conneries gamin. Il n'y aura plus rien niveau sexe entre toi et moi si tu continues à faire l'idiot.

… Tes mots n'avait aucune persuation.

On pari ?

Je parie que si tu craques tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux pour me débarrasser de cette femme qui t'harcèlle.

Les meurtres sont interdit. Et ne vient pas foutre le bordel là où je travaille. Je te rappelle qu'on est entourés de gosses.

C'est elle qui vient foutre le bordel. Cette meuf me rend folle. J'ai envie de vomir rien que de me rappeler de l'odeur de cette femme. Rivaille si je renifle encore une fois l'efluve de cette gonzesse sur ta peau je fais un massacre.

On avait dit pas de meutre.

Alors arrête de te faire approcher par cette sorcière.

… C'est vrai que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités pour avoir déraillé avec elle, mais il n'empêche qu'elle est aussi chiante et collante que toi quand tu ne veux pas me laisser travailler.

Tu me compare à cette vielle peau ? Rivaille t'entendre dire ça me tue. Tu es juste l'être le plus sadique que je connaisse. J'ai vu des choses dont certaines malgré moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Rivaille, avant que tu ne me dise que tu as encore coucher avec tel ou telle personne, je voudrais que la chose suivante reste bien encré dans ta tête: personne n'a le droit de te toucher. Je t'interdit de toucher quelqu'un et inversement.

… Et quelle en est la raison nabot ? Que me vaut cet ordre stupide et hilarant ?

Mon égoïsme et mon absurdité. »

Rivaille s'arrêta net. Il fut surpris par la répartie d'Eren. Comment dire... Si abstraite, si pure... Il ricana et fit un sourire en coin à peine perceptible.

« Voila que je dois me pliers en quatres pour un gosse de dix sept ans. Le monde se dirige vers sa fin plus tôt que prévu.

Cela fait partie de tes engagements. L'apocalypse aura beau se ramener je serai toujours derrière ton cus.

C'est ma réplique gamin. Je me suis engagé à m'occuper et à éduquer un gosse prépubaire attardé pas de batifoler comme un gay efféminé jouant aux pédophile.

\- C'est trop tard tu en ai déjà un.

\- Admettons que j'en sois un, ça ne change pas au fait que tu aies les pleins pouvoirs sur mes fesses.

\- Il n'y a pas d'admettons. »

Eren qui avait fermé la marche s'arrêta brusquement attrapant le poignet du taciturne. « Je t'aime ! » qu'il cria sous le nez du ténébreux abasourdi.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Si tu ne me crois pas je te le crierai autant de fois qu'il ne le faudra ! Je t'aime ! Alors sois sérieux ! Rivaille je t'aime ! ».

Un long silence auquel Eren repris son souffle et auquel Riaille resta muet s'intalla. « Je suis sérieux. ». Le brun avait les sourcils froncés à son maximum, l'œil plisser, désespérer et sincère.

La fréquence cardiaque augmenta chez Rivaille. L'air ne passait plus et la gêne grimpait à une vitesse folle. C'était tellement fort ce qu'il venait de recevoir que cela lui fit mal. Ce sentiment qu'il ne savait définir. Ce qu'il ne compris pas par contre était cette sensation de joie alors qu'ils étaient sensés se disputer et disputer Eren pour avoir crié… Pour avoir crié… Comment le définir… Comme le dire sans repenser au mot excate. Non de Dieu Eren que lui avait-il fait bordel ?

Le plus jeune tira sur le bras de son ainé et l'enlaça avec force. Fort. « Rivaille, tu es tombé le gamin, le plus égoïste de l'univers, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Je serai le plus égoïste des hommes jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes et que les autres comprennes que.. »

Il n'avait pas terminer sa phrase. Eren garda la fin de sa phrase dans son cœur. « «Qu'il avait besoin de lui ». Il voulait que tout le monde comprenne, Rivaille le premier qu'il avait besoin de lui.

« Je ne veux pas que des mains sales te touchent. Rivaille, les gens sont dégoutant, abject et fétide. Je ne veux pas qu'on te touche. Je te promet d'être la personne la plus propre au monde. »

Il ne lui avait pas promis qu'il ferait un effort pour prendre sa douche tout les jours mais ce qu'il voualit qu'il comprenne était qu'il ne deviendrait jamais ce genre de personne que le taciturne avait touché aupparavant.

« Gamin. Ca suffit. »

Eren se redressa et le regarda légèrement inquiet. Rivaille avait les oreilles rouges, les yeux tournés ailleurs il ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand Eren ouvrit la bouche pour de nouveau parler celui-çi jura pour l'amour de Dieu de le faire taire. Il prit les joues de son cadet entre ses mains et les pressa.

Il regarda Eren d'une façon si craquante et désespéré sans le vouloir et sans le savoir que l'enfant péta les plombs en gémissant des choses inaudibles dû à ses joues compresser. Alors au lieu de continuer de se faire passer pour un fous il attrapa le visage du taciturne et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils pétèrent un câbles ensemble et s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Eren souleva Rivaille et le cala contre une porte continuant de s'aimer sans se lâcher. Eren rempli de sa langue saliveuse l'oreille du taciturne qui soupira dans ses propre oreilles.

« Rivaille, je t'en supplie. Dis moi que tu le veux.

Alors ouvre la porte qui est derrière-moi et fait en sorte que personne n'entre. »

L'adolescent ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans une pièce sombre Rivaille fermement accrocher à lui. C'était l'obscurité totale. Ils n'y voyaient rien et Eren maudit ce fait. Il aurait voulu voir une fois de plus ce visage attrayant. Il tira les cheveux ébène du taciturne vers l'arrière et embrassa son cou, le rendant humide et collant. La victime grogna lestement sous les lèvres tièdes d'Eren qui continuant non sans se lasser de papillonner sa peau couverte maintenant de frissons.

« Eren laisse la porte on s'en fou.»

Il voulait être sur le sol. Même-s'il était dur et froid et sale, Rivaille voulait sentir le corps d'Eren contre sa peau. Alors il ordonna au jeunot de l'allonger et de venir le rejoindre. Eren le déposa à même le sol une main toujours sous une de ses fesses. Le brun dévêtit l'ainé à l'aveuglette déboutonnant sa chemise tout en capturant un de ses tétons dans sa bouche récoltant des plaintes suaves et des mains dans sa chevelure.

Rivaille n'avait pas fini de perdre la tête si Eren se mettait seulement à sucer ses deux petits bourgeon et à embrasser son ventre doux et muscler lestement. Celui-ci joua avec sadisme et érotisme mordant la peau du ventre maintenant luisant de salive. Il joua de sa langue avec le nombril du taciturne titillant la cavité malicieusement. Quand Eren revînt vers le haut pour s'occuper de la bouche du noiraud il pressa sa main et malaxa son entre jambe voluptueusement. Rivaille grogna de plaisir tandis que le brun continuait ses caresses, sa langue omniprésente dans sa bouche ils jouèrent à cache-cache rendant leur baiser saliveux.

Son bassin bougeait instinctivement frottant son sexe contre le sexe d'Eren.

Le sol était dur, froid, désagréable. La lumiosité ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Sans aucune pitié, l'obscurité env ahissait la pièce, engloutissant à quatre vingt dix pourcent la luminosité de la piéce. Les dix pourcents restant, était la silhouette d'Eren et son ombre qui décidait du sort des dernière lueur de l'astre s'écoulant le long du bas de la porte d'entrée.

Le peut de rayon tout aussi terne qu'éclatant illuminait les mains charnelles du brun aux yeux verts leurs donnant un aspect plus sauvages... Cette trace de lumière violant ces fines mains vicieuses grossisait et s'affinait selon les gestes, les caresses, la manière de faire, le rythme, l'agressivité... Rivaille ne voyait plus que cela. Tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant n'était q'uun flot de désire infini, invisible, l'ouïe les soupirs suaves, le toucher le souffle d'Eren contre sa peau, le goût celles des lèvres d'Eren.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Eren débloucla la ceinture du ténébreux et défit sa braguette sans difficulté. Il fit de même pour lui même tout en retirant de son autre main le jean du taciturne. Il ne retira qu'une jambe tout en jouant ensuite avec le calçon de sa victime, mordant celui-ci avec sadisme, et donnant des coups de langues sur la bosse qui papiltait et gonflait de plus en plus contre sa langue à travers le tissu humide.

Si Rivaille ne jurait pas entre ses dents pestant contre les caresses brûlantes et saliveuses d'Eren, celui-ci souriait narquoisement abusant du sexe de son aîné de baisers et de coups de langues par ci par là quand sa langue en avait envie si ce n'était pas pour suçoter ses glandes avec perversion.

Eren remonta et embrassa lascivement le haut du corps de Rivaille, déboutonnant sa chemise et tétant ses deux boutons roses victime d'une bouche voraces et des dents viscieuses n'hésitant pas à les maltraités aves ferveur. Débraillé, emprisonné, le ténébreux se faisait consummé par les douces lèvres de l'adolescent qui lui, ne se retenait pas de déguster la moindre parcelle de peau du taciturne. Il aimait, il savourait.

Een s'allongea sur l'ébène, mais les deux hommes non satisfait de ne pas sentir leur peau se coller s'acharnèrent sur le pull de l'adolescent et le jetèrent sans regret à l'aveugle dans la pièce sans lumière. Eren s'était placé entre les jambes du taciturne collant ainsi leur sexe luxeusement. Ils soupirèrent lestement remuant leur bassins et s'embrassant le souffle court. Eren dominait le haut du corps du noiraud de tout sa carrure, l'emprisonnant, ne le laissant s'échapper de sa chaleur corporelle. Le sol était dur, froid, désagréable. La lumiosité ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Sans aucune pitié. Mais le corps d'Eren lui était doux, et chaud.

Le brun couvrait le visage de son maître de baisers, emprisonnant sa figure d'une main et tirant sa chevelure d'une autre. Il frotta son erection dans un rytme sensuel et licencieux, mouvant ses reins sans retenue faisant grogner et vibrer le corps sous lui. Leurs sexes se caressaient de manière osé, se partageant leur liqueur séminal érotiquement. Eren possédé et obsédé à l'idée de rendre fout Rivaille de désir, mit deux de ses doigts dans sa cavitée buccales rendant ceux-ci luisant de salive, et les glissa dans l'entre brûlant de l'ébène pris d'un spasme violent, le plaisir l'avait prit violemment par surprise.

Rivaille enivré, tant le plaisir le prenait et l'excitation était à son comble, trembla et laissa s'échapper un filet de salive malicieux sur la comissure de ses lèvres. Il couina un « Eren » le souffle court. Ses membres engourdis, il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste. C' était délicieux. A en crier. Eren continua donc de jouer sa partition avec perfection rendant la mélodie que lui crachait l'ébène toujours plus obscène.

« Eren ça suffit.

Tu en as marre de mes doigts ?

… Ce que tu peux être san gêne morveux de merde.

Dis le moi. Demande le moi. Dit que tu la veux. Dépêche toi je ne tient plus moi aussi.

Tais-toi et baise moi nabot. »

Il ne fallait pas le répéter deux fois pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa demande. Eren retira donc ses doitgs et les lécha non sans après s'acharner sur le phallus du ténébreux en le masturbant malicieusement sous les fausses plaintes de mécontentement de Rivaille. Il se décida longuement avant de ne prendre en mains son sexe et de le pointer sur l'entrée intime du taciturne.

« Eren arrête de jouer avec ma patience.

Encore, je veux que tu me désires encore plus.

Eren la prochaine fois que l'on couchera ensembles tu le regretteras amèrement.

Rien est amère avec toi. Même ta semence.

Sal- ! Eren... Urght. »

Il ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de l'insulter, il s'était déjà insinuer dans l'entre doux et chaud de l'ébène. Eren serra la mâchoire si fort qu'il en eu mal. Il attrapa les poignet de Rivaille avec force tout en se pencha vers lui rendant plus profonde la pénétration qui les firent grogner tout les deux de plaisir. Il commença ses vas et viens avec véhémence, faisant ronronner le taciturne sous lui.

Le noiraud lâchait qurelques petits soupirs suaves qui firent frissonner l'échine de l'adolscent l'oreille contre ses lèvres. Ces plaintes l'incitèrent à aller avec plus de force et d'adeur. C'est avec malice qu'Eren s'attaqua sur le cou de Rivaille léchant la chair de poule qui s'y trouvait là, présente dû au plaisir que prodiguer Eren au taciturne toujour plus loin dans sa folie du désir.

C'est par pur caprice et perversion qu'un des rayons lumineux refit surface sur l'ouverture du bas de la porte agressant très légerment les deux corps. Eren se redressa et attrapa les deux jambes du taciturne en mettant unes sur son épaule gauche. Ils les tenaient fermement faisant presque mal au ténébreux.

Rivaille n'avait plus de voix. Il ne pouvait dire aucune phrase. Il ne pouvait que recevoir et encaisser tout l'amour qu'Eren portait pour lui. Le visage de son aîné éclairé par le rayon de lumière capricieux Eren n'en cru pas ses yeux. Cette chose qui incarnait la gourmandise, le désir et la luxure en elle même. Cette vision plus que XXX rendit fou le cadet, cela encouragea ses allées et venues qui les perdirent tout deux de plus en plus.

Eren se ré surperposa au dessus du ténébreux tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Il glissa sa main dans la douce chevelure ébène du noiraud et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, cajolant son cou, sa clavicule, ses oreilles, sa joues. Il soupira des « Rivaille » allant toujours plus fort, plus loin dans ses coups de reins. Le taciturne était presque à son comble. Mais il ne voulait pas finir comme cela. Il voulait les bras d'Eren, sa chaleur, ce confort que lui seul pouvait connaître.

Il quémanda le brun à l'aveuglette en tendant ses bras légèrement vers le haut, entourant son fin cou luisant de sueur. Il se redressa un peu et embrassa la tempe de l'adolescent qui ne tarda pas a son tourdde l'anlacer complètement. Eren remonta l'ébène contre lui, il se retrouva donc assi Rivaille sur lui toujours liés.

Le cadet fut surpris. Si surpris qu'il en avait sursauté. Il fut heureux. Si heureux que son cœur en avait pris un coup. Il ne pouvait pas être plus choyer que ça de la part du tacturne. De la à constater de lui même que Rivaille l'avait enlacer. De sa porpre initiative, de son propre désire... Il était content. Cette position est la plus douce, la plus confortable, la plus luxueuse, la plus suave...

Il se sentait fort, ses bras entourant ce corps plus petit que lui, serrant très fort jusqu'à en laisser des marques sur la peau fraîche et pâle de l'ébène. Eren glissa ses mains le long des côtes de Rivaille et arrivé au niveau des flancs il se stoppa et caressa ceux-ci. C'est non sans être surpris qu'Eren senti le ténébreux se mouver seul reprenant les vas et viens voluptueux qu'ils aimaient tout deux. Rivaille avait posé son front contre celui de son cadet, moite et brûlant il était et dur et doux était-il.

Si Eren n'était pas au bord de l'explosion Rivaille lui, continuait de monter et déscendre sur la colonne raide et chaude d'Eren. Celui-ci tenait le noiraud du creux de ses reins et du bas de la nuque. Mordant ses épaules, salivant sur sa peau, baisant chaque recoins de son cou, tout cela était jouissif. S'appercevoir et goûter aux mouvements de bassins de l'ébène crispa Eren dû au plaisir qu'il ressenti à l'instant même de sa réflexion. Son ventre se contracta, sa machoîre se crispa, et il éjacula avec ferveur dans l'entre de Rivaille quand il senti son fourreau se contracter autour de sa verge.

L'élant de son plaisir qui l'avait conduit loin, très loin de la réalité l'avait fait basculer en arrière emportant Rivaille avec dans ses bras.

« Oï gamin... Ne ralenti pas, fini moi.

Urght Rivaille... Si tu bouges comme ça c'est de la triche tu vas vraiment m'achever là...

Je m'en fiche. Baise-moi à en crever gamin. »

Il allait le regretter. Il allait regretter sa dernière phrase. C'est ce que s'était dit Eren en se redressant subitement. Il reprit la place du dominant en revenant à la charge sur le postèrieur de son aîné. Rivaille fut plaqué brutalement sur le sol froid et se fit labouré le cus pour si bien dire par les coups de bassins du brun perdus dans ses mouvements.

Il n'y alla pas de main morte en empoigant ferment les cuisses de l'ébène. Leurs peau claquaient dans un son obscène, si obscène que cela augmenta la libido des deux hommes, seuls témoins de ce son si érotique. Comme leur plaintes. Leurs gémissements rauques perdus parmis d'autres son plus licencieux les uns que les autres.

Un rayon de lumière vint encore revenir pour éclairé légèrement les amants en pleins ébat. Il éclaira, juste assez le corps robuste et fragile d'Eren. Rivaille témoins de ce rayon malicieux plissa les yeux et crispa son visage. Comme si il venait de voir quelque chose d'éblouissant. Et ce fut le cas. Voir l'adolscent s'acharner sur ses va et vients, la machoîre crisper, le front brillant de sueur et ses mèches de cheveux cogner son front à chaques élant était sublime.

Regarder avec perversion les hanches de son cadet se mouver volupteusement ainsi que son sexe aller et venant dans son postèrieur fit des frissons de torture sexuel dans son estomac. Les bras de l'adolescent encadrait le viage du ténébreux. Sa figure proche de la sienne, Rivaille sentait son souffle irégulier foutter son front, sa figure. Les va et vient d'Eren se firent plus fort et plus volupteux rendant ses allées et venues intenses et délicieuses.

Au paroxysme du plaisir Rivaille éjacula, se libérant enfin de ce plaisir douloureux ainsi que savoureux. Il grogna lestement les mains dans la tignasse brune du cadet qui lui ne tarda pas à jouir en lui copieusement lâchant un gémissement plus qu'adorable de sa part. Il s'écroula enfin sur la masse muscler qu'était celle de l'ébène. Il halétèrent à en perdre haleine le rythme cardiaque élever, le cœur battant les rendant tout deux que plus vivants.

Fut le silence impertubable. Ils avaient fermés les yeux l'esprit vide et reposé. Rivaille sentait les lèvres fraîches et humide d'Eren contre sa clavicule ainsi que sa douce chevelure caresser son menton. Ils entendaient parfois les portes du centre claquer ainsi que des bruits de pas, mais quoi de plus normale quand on le se retrouvait sur un lieu de travail. Longtemps furent leurs échanges silencieux. Eren couina en frottant son visage dans le creux du cou de Rivaille qui le regardait somnoler l'air désabusé.

« Eren ne t'endort pas.

\- …

Eren. »

Eren grogna n'en faisant qu'à sa tête se cachant le visage encore plus loin chez le ténébreux. Celui-ci continuait de l'appeler plaçant quelques petites insultes par çi par là. L'ébène redressa une jambe et se redressa lui même sur son coude droit,soulevant légèrement le buste d'Eren de son autre main. Rivaille pésta. Le sexe d'Eren était encore en lui et il le sentait très bien pour ainsi dire. Il essaya de ne pas calculer cette présance qui pourrait bien leur être néfaste cette fois-çi.

« Eren dégage de là. Je suis couvert de sperme et de sueurs c'est sale.

Humm...

Et sort de là gamin tu m'as déjà assez remplis le foutre pour aujourd'hui. »

Eren ne resta pas inatentif aux paroles de l'adulte. Rivaille le sut quand il senti quelque chose de doux, visqueux et mouiller sur son cou et sa clavicule. Il le léchait. Mais au vrai sens propre du terme, donnant des coups de langues sur chaques parcelle de peau, appréciant ce goût qu'était la peau moite et salée du ténébreux. Le plus jeune embrassa ensuite son aîné langoureusement enfouinant sa langue lestement dans sa bouche rendant ce baiser saliveux.

« Humpf ! Eren arrête ! On a plus le temps, je dois retourner finir mon service et Petra va finir par débarquer sans que l'on ne sache encore une fois pour m'énerver encore plus que d'habitude.

… C'est l'occasion pour lui montrer et lui faire comprendre que tu n'en à rien à foutre de sa gueule.

Eren si on se fait prendre je n'arriverai pas cette fois-çi a trouver une excuse de merde. En plus de ça je me chargerai ensuite personnellement de ton cas.

Laisse moi faire...

Justement c'est ça qui m'inquiètes nabot. »

Eren remit Rivaille à sa place en le re plaquant sur le sol et lui coupa la parole d'un baiser passionné. Tout son être se crispa. Son ventre se contracta, il gémit, et fronça fort les sourcils. Il bandait de nouveaux, et Rivaille fut dans le même état quand il le senti et quand il savoura les caresses d'Eren dans son cou ainsi que ses légers mouvement de hanches. Le brun parssema le torse du taciturne de petits baisers s'amusant lestement à jouer avec ses tétons roses.

Sa langue roula sur son ventre les muscles contractés, Eren dégustait avec délice et malice la semance du noiraud projeté sur son ventre lors de sa dernière jouissance. Il remonta ensuite plus haut les babines toujours collées sur la peau pâle et collante du taciturne. Cet avec sadisme qu'il entama des coups de reins lent, licencieux, sensuel faisant de leur visage plus qu'une expression figé, noué posséder par un bien être obscène.

Eren empoigna doucement la virilité dresser et tendue, entamant une pression légère ainsi que des gestes remplis de tendresse et de volupté. Rivaille respirait fort et l'adolescent soupirait à voix basse, doucement, légèrement tentant de se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il prodiguait à son partenaire. C'est non sans arrière pensée obscène et perverse qu'Eren fit couler de sa fine bouche un filet de salive épais qui ruissela le long de sa langue pour en arriver jusqu'au bout. Il la tira le plus loin possible, et fit glisser son liquide fraît et tansparent sur le bout de la verge fièrement tendue du taciturne. La liqueur s'écrasa sur l'orifice de l'urètre, puis vint couler sur le prépuce, le gland et le long du pénis turgescent de l'ébène qui grogna suavement contractant son fourreau autour du sexe d'Eren.

Son phallus maintenant luisant et glissant, l'homme aux yeux vert masturba énergétiquement ce qu'il tenait en main en faisant attention à ne pas perdre la cadence dans ses coups de reins le rendant fou un peu plus chaque demi-seconde. L'adolescent jouait de ses doigts malicieux en maltraitant le gland ainsi que l'orifice du sexe de Rivaille. Il le chatouilla, l'astiqua, le caressa de bas en haut toujours habilement. Eren maudit à ce moment là et seulement à ce moment là l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir son amant perdu dans sa luxure, sa libido.

Si Rivaille n'avait pas jouis dans la main de son cadet, celui-ci n'en serai maitenant pas là à l'écher sa main souillé de cette semence brûlante et crémeuse. Eren sorti de l'entre du taciturne et vint non sans sadisme prendre bouche tout ce qu'il pouvait pour finir de vider le taciturne dans son entre buccale. Le taciturne lâcha trois à quatre secousses, suffisante pour tapisser la langue ainsi que la bouche entière de l'adolescent qui lui sucota le gland avec gourmandise.

« Putain Eren... » Fit le taciturne secouer par les spasmes d'orgasme qui le parcourait. Son ventre contracté plus que jamais dévoilait ses abdominaux surdévelopper. Quand le brun au teint hâlé repointa son sexe vers le postèrieur du noiraud, le concerné le stoppa dans son élant.

« Attends Eren. Ne jouit pas à l'intèrieur je vais en foutre pleins mon froc après.

… C'est pas juste. Alors finit moi.

Sale gosse de merde. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent tout deux faire le moindre geste, ils se stoppèrent instentanément en entendant des pas se rapprocher à vive allure vers leur direction. Celle de la porte. Il faisait noir, mais chacuns pouvaient deviné l'expression de l'autre. Rivaille blasé et son cadet surpris, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eren...

Je sais... »

Cela fut trop beau pour être vrai et bien trop réel pour qu'il croie à la dernière réplique d'Eren. Car oui, le taciturne fut légèrement paniqué lorsqu'il senti l'adolscent le pénétrer et aviver ses va et vient. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mots Eren l'embrassa puis le redressa, le souleva, et le porta. Rivaille dans ses bras, toujours en pleins coït, le jeune homme se dirigea vers un coin du mur, de sorte à ce que la porte puisse les couvrir et les protégers lorsqu'elle souvrirait.

Eren cala le taciturne contre le mur et le baisa pour si bien dire avec ferveur attendant l'inconnu de pied ferme paré pour l'attaque. L'ébène avait ses bras accrochés autour du coup de son cadet pendant mollement, le visage enfoui dans son cou , respirant bruyamment. Le jeunot ronronna de plaisir empoigant fermement le postèrieur du taciturne. La porte s'ouvrit, le silence régnit, Rivaille ne respira plus, Eren enchérit le rythme. Si il devait choisir entre décimer et trucider une personne ce serai tant qu'à faire les deux... L'inconnu de merde et Eren le nymphomane de service.

La porte était ouverte. La lumière entrit donc et éclaira le place que les deux hommes avait occupés jusqu'à maintenant. Rien. Soudain la personne non identifier fit un pas, puis deux, puis quatres et dix jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne le pull qu'Eren portait plutôt et que tout deux avait jetés à l'aveuglette, aveuglé par leur luxure. Il n'avait pas fait gaffe et prit en compte le détails des vetêments jetés à la va vite.

Le taciturne plissa des yeux essayant d'identifier la personne qui se mit à ramasser le pull par terre, regardant le vetêment avec attention. Rivaille fut agacé par les allées et venues d'Eren qui le déconcentrait. Il lui chuchota a l'oreille d'arrêter ses conneries mais cela eu un malheureux effet inverse. Eren grogna de sa voix suave et devint plus sauvage dans ses gestes. Rivaille couina puis se cacha dans les épaules de l'adolescent insultant le seigneur de toute ces forces pour le mettre tout le temps dans des situations merdiques.

Alertée par des couinnements soudains, l'iconnu se retourna brusquement essayant d'itentifier ce son érotiquement suspect. Rien, plus un son. Abattu et soupirant la personne lâcha l'affaire et reposa le vetêment sur le dossier d'une chaise dans un geste doux. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna faisant volés ses cheveux dans le rayon de lumière que Rivaille pouvait apercevoir, il soupira... Petra.

La porte se ferma doucement ramenant l'obscurité à nouveau dans la pièce. Rivaille se décontracta instinctivement et Eren fit des bruits sauvages incompréhensible. Il embrassa le creux du cou du taciturne qui lui s'autorisa maintenant à soupirer. Eren planta ses crocs dans la paume d'Adam de Rivaille et éclata puissement en lui dans un râle rauque qui les fit frissonner tout les deux de plaisir. Après qu'il sut vider à l'intèrieur du taciturne, Eren claquer, le relâcha doucement le posant par terre et lui s'appuya d'un bras sur le mur et l'autre sur l'épaule de son amant, la tête reposée également dessus. Il était fatigué.

Ils s'étaient rhabillés non chalement, Eren déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son aîné qui boutonnait sa chemise. Il le menaça du regard et d'un geste en attrapant l'entre jambe de l'adolescent exerçant une légère pression dessus. Le couple sortirent ainsi de la pièce comme-ci de rien n'était et Rivaille prit ses clics et ses claques avant de ne quitter le centre en laissant un message écrit qu'il mit dans le casier de sa patronne. Il avait réussi à éviter avec le brun Petra qui devait s'en doute encore le chercher.

Il était ving deux heure dix. L'heure à laquelle il sortait lorsqu'il faisait un long service dans le centre. Les enfants ne restaient généralemment pas jusqu'à cette heure ci, mais Rivaille tenait à nettoyer le centre de fond en comble avant de le quitter et avant sa nouvelle ré ouverture. Ce soir il n'avait pas fait le ménage mais cela était exeptionnel. Car oui si il n'y avait pas eu cette tête brûlée perturbateur il aurait pu passer une journée normale, comme les autres, moins agaçante... Quoi que...

Cela ne fait pas de mal de casser un peu la routine de temps en temps. Ces ébats n'étaient pas désagréables... Mais bon, il fallait que ce soit lui pour qu'ils le fassent deux à trois fois sur son lieu de travail. Quand les deux hommes traversèrent les deux portes coulissantes du centre un courant d'air tiède digne d'un soir d'été, vint fouetter leur visage. La nuit commençait à tomber, les fares des voitures étaient allumés, les magasins devenaient de plus en plus lumineux, et les rues furent plus calmes.

Leur ballade fut silencieuse. Pas qu'ils n'avait rien à se dire, mais Eren s'emblait ailleurs, regardant à droite à gauche, en bas en haut, devant et derrière, limite son champs de vision était à son paroxysme, comme une chouette. Les mains dans les poches, sa démarche lente et son regard insistant qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une personne ou un groupe de personne. Il ne tenait pas en place.

« Arrête de stresser nabot.

Je ne stresse pas.

Alors détends toi. Tu deviens parano.

Si cette paranoïa n'ai pas avec moi dehors, je me ferais alors crever comme une merde à l'instant même où je relâcherait mes épaules et la moindre inattention.

Tu es avec moi alors détends toi. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui Eren.

… Rivaille. « Qu'il se trouve dans le tumulte, cerné par de nombreux enemis, où passer inaperçu est la règle, ou bien dans un lieu calme et paisible où il ne trouvera nul refuge...-

« L'ingénieux doit savoir guetter le moment propice... Celui où l'adversaire révélera sa faiblesse et son inattention » »

Eren s'arrêta brusquement en écoutant le ténébreux qui lui avait couper la parole. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce précèpte, ce poème, il ne l'avait qu'appris en fréquentant des sans abris et des gens violent de la rue. Il n'était connu que chez les malfrats des bas fonds En un an à erré n'importe où, dans chaque sous sol souterrain où il trouvait des âmes déchirées, perdues, dégoûtées, schlass, dans chaques coins de rue ou il dormait de temps en temps près d'un clochard, il avait entendue ce fredonnement résonner plus de fois que les coups de couteaux qu'ils avait pu recevoir jusqu'à maintenant.

En repenssant à cela, au moment où il avait commencé à l'apprendre avec des personne sales mais sympatiques, à la chanter insctinctivement s'échappant de ses lèvre lorsqu'il se sentait seul, Eren sourit. Un sentiment de nostalgie gonfla son cœur même si cela ne faisait qu'un an et demie qu'il se retrouvait à vagabonner pour le bien de ses fesses.

« Comment... Ce poème... Où l'as-tu appris ?

Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas n'importe qui gamin. Il va falloir t'y faire. »

La pression redescendit chez le jeunne homme. Son ventre s'arrêta de se tordre. Son rythme cardiaque se fit plus calme, moins insistant. Ses épaules parrurent moins lourdes, mais son cœur reçu quelque chose, des vibrations, des aiguilles, de l'air... Indéscriptible cette sentation, mais délicieuse. Cette personne... Il venait dans savoir plus sur lui et sur ses sentimenst à son égard. Effectivement il n'était pas n'importe qui.

La purté qui tachait ses âmes dîtes corompues, mauvaise par l'humanité dévêtit puis trahi cette philantropie, cette miséricorde et bienveillance fausse, illusionisme.

Certain, il était certain qu'il avait encore pleins de chose à savoir, à connaître de lui. Eren n'avait encore rien vu. Il n'en savait encore strictement rien de lui. Son passé, son ombre, il ne savait rien. Mais le cœur d'Eren s'attacha encore un peu plus à Rivaille. Ce passé obscur qu'eux deux avait de plus sombre, la vue du sang ainsi que l'odeur qu'il ne connaissaient que trop bien. La confiance, les liens, le sexe, la mort, l'amour, la solitude, l'envie de vivre. Toutes ces petites choses qui les rattachaient tout les deux.

Toutes ses possesions, richesses malveillantes qu'ils avaient en communs. Oui Eren était détendu.

« Rivaille... Si jamais il m'arrivait d'avoir un autre trou dans le ventres... Tu me ramasserais une nouvelle fois ?

Cela n'arrivera pas.

Mais si ça arrivait ?

Pour l'amour de Dieu Eren tais toi.

Je croyais qu'on avait pas besoin de Dieu.

Oui nous n'en avont pas besoin.

… Fais de l'éternel tes délice, et il te donnera ce que ton cœur désire.

Psaume 37.4 …

… Hé ! Où as-tu appris ça ? Tu sors d'où ?...

Je te repose la même question... Gamin. »

Rivaille reppris la marche laissant un Eren abasourdi pour l'avoir surppris une nouvelle fois. Il savait des choses... Beaucoups de chose. Marchant derrière lui, l'adolescent pouvait admirer, aspecter, le large dos, l'être de la juridiction sa présence, le ténébreux lui paraissait si proche et si loin en même temps. Il forcait le respect, sa grandeur, son aura, cette personne, son caractère, ce côté indiscernable.

Il était presque perdu, englouti, dépasser... Il faisait noir, sombre dehors, le cœur léger, il se sentait creux, allègre, il se perdait noyer par toutes ces choses incommensurables pour lui qui l'alertait, l'effrayait. Un intsant il cru ne plus respirer, et comme-ci il dormait, debout, à peine éveiller, il ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup et respira une grande bouffée d'air comme-ci sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Tout cela était trop pour lui. Son jeune âge le rattrapait ainsi que son innocence. Ce monde écoeurant, cette humanité scandaleuse. Eren l'avait goutté mais il ne pouvait pas tout encaisser seul, sinon la folie allait finir par s'emparer de lui et il finira définitivement perdu, parmis tout ces êtres abject et fétides. Il ne voulait pas. Alors il s'accorcha vite, comme-ci sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, à la chemise du ténébreux. Fort il ne lâcha pas le morceaux de tissus entre ses doigts. Rivaille s'arrêta, tourna la tête en biais. Et regarda l'enfant au regard perdu, éffraré.

Il avait enfin sûrement et véritablement compris qu'il était petit, que ce qu'il se passait chez lui n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se passait partout ailleurs dans ce monde. Qu'il était petit, un rien qui ne saurait bouleversé le monde par sa simple existence ou non inexistence. Que ce monde d'aujourd'hui était complètement fou. Ce petit être qui ne pouvait s'en sortir tout seul. Il n'avait encore rien vu. Et c'était son dos, celui de Rivaille qui le lui avait fait comprendre. Alors il le regarda, profondément, intensémment, aussi infiniment que les abysses lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux, se reposer sur son dos. Car la vie l'avait déjà fait, déjà construit. Elle lui avait fait ce dos si solide, fort et important. Oui il n'était qu'encore un enfant. Le taciturne souri, puis ils repartirent sans un mots, en silence, dehors, là où il faisait nuit.

« Eren je ne te laisserai pas fâner. Peu importe la parole de Dieu, le destin qu'il a déjà tracer pour toi. Si il a laissé l'humanité dans cet état là c'est qu'il n'en a plus rien à foutre de nous tous. De toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de Dieu. Ne te fie qu'à toi, ton instinct, ton jugement. Car aujourd'hui c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. C'est l'enfers, il n'y a pas de Dieu. »

Eren l'avait vu. Ce corps remplis de ciatrices. Il les avaient senti de ses lèvres, de ses doigts, cette peau qui à la naissance était pure, propre, mais que la vie avait rendue sale et fânée. Même si à ses yeux d'enfant, d'amoureux il la trouvait belle et plus blanche que la pureté en elle même.

Ils étaient enfin dans l'appartement. Eren était de nouveau tendu en entrant dans l'ascenceur. Rivaille l'avait cermonné en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à quitter l'appartemment et que c'était bien fait pour lui. En entrant enfin, Eren parti précipitament se jeter sur le canapé mais Rivaille le retin par le col le menaçant du regard et lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait retirer ses chaussures et se laver les mains avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit.

Le ténébreux avait sortit sur le comptoir de la cuisine de quoi boire et fit quelque chose de léger à manger. Après cela, Eren semblait être vraiment fatigué et Rivaille l'envoya se coucher non s'en prendre une douche avant d'entrer dans son lit. Rivaille fit de même après que celui-ci eut terminé de prendre la siennes. Quand l'ébène revint à la rencontre de l'adolescent dans le salon, la serviette autour du cou, torse nu, dégoulinant légèrement et fumant encore dû à la chaude douche qu'il avait prise, il retrouva Eren assoupi sur le canapé.

Il soupira quand il vit ses cheveux bruns encore trempé mouillé son canapé. Il le réveilla en l'appelant. L'enfant ouvrit un œil puis grogna.

« Eren lève-toi. Tes cheveux sont trempés tu vas attraper froid. Il que je désinfect aussi ta blessure. Lève-toi, après tu pourras pioncer autant que tu voudras s'en me faire chier pour tout le reste de la soirée.

\- ... Humm...

Lève-toi pauvre larve. »

Voyant qu'il était complètement atteint et qu'il était inutile de lui parler, Rivaille le prit dans ses bras, le portant non s'en l'insulter de « nabot » ou encore de « grosse merde inutile » avant de ne l'asseoir sur le comptoir et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le ténébreux s'occupa ensuite de sa plaie sans entendre aucune plaintes par rapport à d'habitude. Quand il finit d'éponger la plaie à l'aide d'un compresse emplis de désinfectant il se retira de sa blessure. Mais ce qu'il vit en se repositionnant correctement et en ayant un certain angle de vu, l'érection qu'il vit à travers la bosse du calçon du jeunnot l'étonna fortement. Il leva les yeux regardant l'adolescent d'un air blasé. C'est avec stupeur qu'il le trouva égalemment rouge, très rouge.

« Désoler... Je suis fatigué fait pas attention. J'irai me finir dans la salle de bain.

-... Hé, gamin tu vas bien ? Si tu me refais une putain de fièvre je te laisse crever sur le divan.

Ouais. »

Rivaille soupira décidant de ne pas faire attention à cette bosse qu'il avait juste sous les yeux. Mais quand il retira la serviette posée autour de son cou pour la mettre sur la tête du brun, celle-ci frôla par inadvertance l'érection d'Eren qui couina, le visage à moitié cacher par le tissu blanc et malicieux. Pour on ne sait qu'elle raison le taciturne fut prit d'une pulsion et décida de tirer sur le calçon et de l'enlever pour ensuite prendre en main et en bouche l'exitation d'Eren qui gémit de plaisir.

Eren couina fortement et accrocha ses mains dans la chevelure ébène du noiraud. Quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud, doux et visqueux torturait son sexe tendue. Il sentait la bouche du taciturne engloutir son phallus et sa langue douce, espiègle, lyncher son gland. Rivaille le suçait lentement, prenant le temps de rentrée sa verge jusqu'au fond de sa bouche. Les bruits de succions augmentèrent l'escxitation du jeune homme qui anahait toujours plus de désirs et d'ivresse. L'adulte sortit le sexe de sa bouche et vint lécher les testicules du brun tout en continuant de choyer sa verge turgerscente de sa main en le masturbant de bas en haut lentement.

Il lécha après coups la colonne de chair de toute sa longueur avant de ne sucer le bout de son pénis, donnant de petits coups de langues sur l'extréminté de celle-ci. Le taciturne senti les doigts d'Eren tiré douloureusement sa chevelure. Mais cela n'était qu'un détails. Il reprit en bouche en entier sa virilité tout en le caressant de sa main doucement. Il le suça continuellement ainsi, voluptueusement pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren gémisse son prénom avant d'éjaculer copieusement dans sa bouche la remplissant généreusement. Il couina prit dans un déluge de sensation infinie et plus que savoureuse. Rivaille acceuilli tout cela sans sourciller avalant cette purée crémeuse et brûlante. Il pompa son sexe, faisant attention à ne pas en mettre partout en retirant la verge du choyé de sa bouche.

Eren haletait n'en pouvant plus, complètment vidé.

« Ha... Ri-vaille...

Baisse toi que je puisse t'essuyer les cheveux maintenant. »

L'adolescent le fit, le souffle toujours court, les joues toujours roses, il se laissa aller entre les bras du taciturne. Ce dernier frotta avec douceur son crâne, la tête d'Eren reposant contre son épaule. Il senti un souffle tiède et régulier contre sa peau. Il dormait. Rivaille soupira et le prit donc dans ses bras une nouvelles fois le portant et l'emmenant dans la chambres sur le lit, sous les draps. Un putain de gros bébé. Le ténébreux fit demi tour pour éteindre toute les lumières de l'appartement mais en faisant le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa couche, il s'arrêta dans la salle de bain. Son érection à lui était toujours là. « Merde » fit-il en se masturbant une main plaquée contre le mur.


End file.
